Waiting for you to Love Me
by Irah
Summary: At first it was all fun, until matters took a turn for the worst. Rated M. Ichigo/Tier AU
1. Chapter 1

**Rousing the Beast**

 _ **Chapter I**_

She swayed her hips to the future funk music of Night Tempo, motioning her hypnotizing hands above and around her. He, already captivated, would not dare take his eyes off of her. She was a snake charmer and given his reputation with a specific amount of women, he was rather much charmed in the sense.

She didn't notice him staring at her like a hawk would do their prey. However her mind was else where. It wasn't a typical night at "The Hollow". In fact it was gay night. The only night in which she could enjoy herself without the heterosexual attention that she grew tired of.

She smiled and laughed around the group of her "girlfriends", playfully whining her hips against theirs and completely oblivious to the jealousy that emitted off of a peculiar patron.

Ichigo laughed at the thought before taking a swig of his brandy. This wasn't his ideal night. In some instances , Ichigo preferred a quiet night at home catching up on a series or some other anime. He grown accustomed to the "boring" life. It was not as if he enjoyed it. He craved for something amazing to happen in his life, whether it was a fight at this bar and he had to break it up, or one of his friends asked him for advice. He needed something. But in this moment he was agitated and would rather be home.

He was told to meet here at 9:00 p.m but when he checked the time again it was already 11:45 p.m.

 _Typical_.

Taking another swig, he went back to watching the mysterious beauty on the dancefloor. This time she was by herself. The music slowed and so did her movements. She danced with not a care in the world and Ichigo didn't mind the show. He didn't know what to make of her besides her conspicuous beauty. She could have been a stripper from the way that she was dressed. Still he didn't want to judge by that alone. In the midst of his boredom, she seemed to be the only thing in the club worth looking at at. He could tell that she went to the gym. She was dressed in nothing but black. Her shorts barely covering her cheeks, completed with a shirt that tied around her neck showing off her sculpted stomach and huge breast with thigh high suede boots. She was dressed for the summer even if the club door stood between her and the seven degrees of winter outside.

 _So she is a show off_?

Her eyes were closed as if the music embodied her essence. Every move she made went to the beat and not just randomly flailing their hand calling it dancing. By this time Ichigo was bewitched. With his hand still on his glass, he leaned back on the booth, contemplating. He studied the way she would constantly turn her head to her friends laughing when she did a specific dance move.

 _A inside joke I suppose_.

He smirked as she turned so he can see her naked back. She looked like everything he needed tonight. He felt his member rising after all the thoughts that ran through his head and yet he blushed to the notion. He shook his head in a attempt to release the tension building inside of him, letting out a small sigh before taking another sip.

She knew what she was doing coming outside dressed like that. Despite it being gay night, any man or woman would be glad to get under her. He could imagine her heavy breast pressed against him while he ravish her throat with his tongue. A low growl was heard but interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo!"

 _Tch_

Renji finesse through the crowd making his way to Ichigo. A smile plastered on his face as if all is well. Ichigo eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the thought that one of his bestfriends will find absolutely nothing wrong with this picture. One he takes two hours to make a appearance, and two he been getting kisses blown at him from the bartender that just about as big as him for the past 2 hours, "So you're going to explain why I been waiting here and you no where in sight?"

Renji didn't seem fazed by the surrounding from the way he swaggered to Ichigo, plopping down in the seat across from him. Despite that he was wholly uneducated at the fact of what he just walked in to, Ichigo scowling face should have been his first clue. Appearing as though it was natural for Ichigo to wear a permanent glower, Renji couldn't tell the difference if this was his normal face or if Ichigo was utterly pissed off, "First a drink."

Ichigo bellowed, "To hell with the damn drink, do you have any idea how long I been sittin'... _here_!?"

"But I'm here now!" Renji smirked.

Ichigo wanted to punch that confident smile into oblivion. Nonetheless, Renji had no idea how many kisses being blown to him that Ichigo tolerated. With that thought alone his hand tightened around the shot glass.

"Geez calm down dude, we been friends for how long….you should have expected this."

"Still, have some damn respect." By now Ichigo threw the remaining substance down his throat and slammed the glass back on the table. It was bout time to make the obvious known. "Renji...do you have any idea what tonight is?"

Before Renji could answer, he looked around the bar. Witnessing women the same size as him as well as men kissing men, and some women dressed almost the same as him, back to Ichigo grimace that he almost jumped.

Although aggressive, a poised smirked pulled on Ichigos lips, "I bet you didn't check the event for tonight huh?"

A guffaw exploded out of Renji, trying to play off the fact that he was totally embarrassed and confused the "night of strippers" with "gay play". "Alright, perhaps I didn't check, besides women love gay men, hell I love gay people, where you think I get my fashion sense from?"

It wasn't much being that he only wore a suit and bow tie and his hair down. Ichigo could only reminisce how the girls from school often asked about him because of his long unusual hair matching his atypical dressing style. Ichigo understood that it came with the territory that he stood out. His hair color was rare, how could he not know?

Ichigo answered in a slight smirk, knowing that he followed some fashion designer on a social application, coming out with the new trends for the younger crowd but that didn't matter at the moment. He turned his gaze back to the blonde on the dance floor ignoring Renji. The music changed but this time he saw her hips switch to the bar. Aside from her dancing nature, her walk was sexier than anything he ever noticed.

He wanted her bad and it was obvious.

Renji followed his bestfriends focus to the woman at the bar and could barely contain himself. If Renji had the vocals for it, he would howl to the moon. He started to get hot and immediately called dibs when he started to fix his suit, ran his long fingers through his hair, and made way to her destination. Ichigo would only watch her from a far but Renji and his assertive nature could not hold back.

Anxiety started to kick in for Ichigo as he now leant forward, slightly perturbed by his best friend brashness. There was always a level of respect between the two. In this case, Renji was selfish, determined, and didn't care who he pissed off in the process, even if that someone was his bestfriend. That now made him Ichigos' rival.

Hell, if she stepped outside, pretty sure it will feel like a hot day in july where ever she went. So how could he not approach her? With a positive smile on his face, Renji strut across the bar without a plan in mind but only one thought She was going home with him tonight.

There she stood, leaning her elbows on the bar, making a choice for her drink. Her back was to him so she didn't see the red head walking to her. Her soft voice spoke in a hym that ringed louder than the booming music. The closer he got, he grew timid.

At first he didn't know what to say. He admired her from a distance and he could see why Ichigo was so intrigued by this beauty, "Ms. goldie."

Renji waited for her to turn but she continued to move idly to the beat of the song, still inclined on the bar completely ignorant of Renji catching her attention. He started to overthink his approach, maybe it was kind of rude to make it obvious that she has a head of gold hair, but it was irrelevant to him. Packing himself between her and another patron at the bar, he reiterated, "Excuse me beautiful," yeah that was it.

She turned to face him, her aqua eyes meeting his brown spheres. She didn't say anything. Alternatively she studied him. From the smug look on his face to his body posture. He was tall and fit so it didn't do much help in unmanning him. Although he was handsome he wasn't her type. She liked that he was proud and being that he approached her, he was well over self-assured. She humored him, gazing at him to continue on with his scheme.

"Abarai," he spoke proudly, meeting her gaze, "Abarai Renji, may I buy you a drink?"

Her eyes were welcoming yet he can tell they held a restriction to them. He can see she wasn't with the mind games or anything that he was throwing her way. She permit a smile, moving closer as she rested her chin on her fist. Slowly she shook her head declining his offer, speaking in a pitch that only he can hear, "I've already ordered a drink sweety,"

 _Sweety huh_?

"Well...," he slightly bent to level with her stare, "what do I have to do to know your name?"

In a diffident gesture, she shook her head with a light chuckle before returning her gaze and smile to him, "First…" she jounced her chin to where Ichigo was lounging. "Introduce me to your friend,"

Ichigo eyes never left the two. He was pissed that he stayed here for two hours and now Renji making off with the only thing that brought him entertainment after having the audacity to stand him up. Ichigo covetous nature started to appear. After all, they were the same and still unmitigated opposites. Renji was confident, smug, demeaning, arrogant in some of his ways. Whereas, Ichigo was the subtle approach of those descriptions when he wanted to be. Ichigo watched as they got closer together, Renji towering and wide figure fully blocked her presence that she disappeared in front of him. With a sigh of defeat, he attempted to take another swig of his drink before recalling that the liquor was finished. He raised his hand to order another shot before realizing Renji and the woman staring back at him.

 _The hell is he looking at_?

Ichigo desired to stick his middle finger up to him until he saw that she waved to him. Startled, Ichigo once phlegmatic face started to feel hot. Reluctantly he lifted his hand, a slow gesture of a wave and just like that, he quickly put his head down hiding the anxiety he felt.

"What!?" Renji shrieked, turning back to face the beautiful stranger, "Him!?"

Laughing lightly, she straightened herself looking up to him, "I really don't need your help to do so." She looked over at Ichigo, who sat wide eyed and clueless, "he caught my interest."

He could have sworn he heard a light growl escape from her as she stared at Ichigo. How could she not tell that he was a prude? What did she see in Ichigo that he didnt have. They both have the same build, they were both tall, hell even uncommon hair colors. However Renji was daring and being bold caused for him to have a softer ass to land on when he was rejected. Renji, put to shame with a wounded pride, gathered himself subconsciously, "All right," he sighed, "But can I atleast know your name?"

She tittered, rearranging herself before walking to Ichigo, "It's Goldie...remember?

* * *

Tier, that was her name. It was a mantra that played in Ichigos' head and yet his equilibrium was steady. My god her being was otherworldly up close. With that thought in mind, he quickly chugged the shot. He subtly cleared his throat of the burn, trying desperately not to make a fool of himself being that he was told first impressions last a lifetime. He didn't want to be the topic of 'you remember that weird orange haired guy at the bar?' between her and her friend. "So, are you a man?"

Just like that, all was ruined.

She almost spit out her drink but immediately gained composure. She laughed once she down her drink. It was off guard and she understood why he asked but that question went both ways. "I could ask you the same..."

"I asked you first,"

"So are you saying 'Lady's first' then?"

"Fair enough..." Ichigo smirked, reaching in his pockets for his wallet. "...Have a look,"

He slid his I.D to her. She angled herself, drink still in her hand as she looked. Male, 22 turning 23 July 15, hair naturally orange, height 6'0. Out of respect she stopped before reading his address. She took another sip reclining back in her seat, "Do you normally show your I.D to strangers?"

"No I dont...this was just to prove a point."

"And what would happened if I stalked you?"

Matching her lustful study of him, he smirked, "I wouldn't mind."

She blinked away from him blushing but it was dark enough in the booth that he did not notice. She didn't care too much for the attention however the strawberry daiquiris and long Island have her in the mood for other things. Still she did not want to push for it but she wanted to.

She turned her head back to him, to see that he was already staring at her. "So your name is Kurosaki Ichigo..." She sung.

 _Don't say it like that._ He thought to himself as he nodded.

"You own that clinic in Karakura Town?"

"Not me precisely, my old man owns it. I just run it,"

She smiled, "Well you're part of the family business I presume?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Cool…so Kurosaki, what made you come here out of all places? Especially tonight."

Ichigo looked at the red head on the other side of the bar in the center of a group making a fool of himself. In every attempt to lick his wounds he found himself in a desperate need to get his confidence back, "DRINKS ON ME!" Renji shouted and the bar up roared in delight.

"Well…" Ichigo sighed, turning back to look at her already staring back at him. He could tell that was going to turn him on immensely. She was sexy staring into him, studying him. "My asshole friend over there decided to come out at this very spot. Believe me, it wasn't my idea."

Twirling her straw around her glass,"That's bittersweet."

"What make ya' say that?"

"If it wasn't for your " _asshole_ " friend, we wouldn't be sitting here, thinking about ditching this place together."

 _Damn_. Ichigo gulped down the lump in his throat. She was bold, he gave her that. He looked down to his glass in a timid gesture. She was intimidating him and Ichigo was losing. He looked up to her and not for a moment did her eyes leave off of him.

He studied her features as well as her attributes. Her thick blonde eyelashes that skirted her aquamarine eyes. She kept her hair in a short bob and unruly. Her narrow chin that he would love to guide so he could feel the softness of her full lips. He wanted to run his fingers through her golden tresses. Her skin tone was beautiful and he could tell that she took care of her herself. From what her shirt displayed he could see there was a tattoo under her right breast but couldn't quite make out what it was. He wanted to know everything about her. He didn't know if the feeling was mutual but surely enough he did want to leave with her.

By now he kept her gaze once he figure this was a challenge, a test, and she the same. Neither one peering off the other. She kept her smile as a predilection to where this was going. She usually did this as a defense mechanism, a effort to see if the other party would back down, but now it was out of habit. In spite that he was really good looking. He was lean, his muscle were on full display despite wearing a long sleeve shirt. It fitted him to a crisp, and being it was a v neck it gave her a little view of his pecs. It was a licentious way to put it but she licked her lips, lusting to feel him.

"Are you judging me?"

Ichigo still holding her libidinous stare, "Not in the least bit."

"Hmph….so if I were to pull my I.D out, will you stalk me?"

He leant further on the table, "I can't promise you that I won't."

 _Mmmm_. She growled to her self. Enough was enough. She wasn't wearing any panties and grew worrisome that the waterfall between her legs will be noticeable.

"Kurosaki...we're two healthy people, I'm a grown woman, you're a grown man..." She rose from her seat and in a sultry saunter, she made her way to Ichigo. With no hesitation in mind she straddled him. He didn't know what to make of it, his heart was pounding in milliseconds and blood rushed to a place that will, for further reason, assure her that he is all male.

She placed his hands on her soft rump and he pushed her further on to him. He wanted her more than she wanted him. Teasing him she lightly licked his bottom lip and he moved his head to engulf hers but she was swift. Playfully she nipped his top lip and he laughed against it. Unbeknownst to her, he grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her to him, crashing his lips on to hers.

Her hands wrapped around his thick neck, feeling the heat and smoothness of his creamy skin. Her body screamed for this, she wanted this, she wanted someone to need her for just this temporary moment and Ichigo was her prey. She threw her tongue in his mouth, exploring the regions of his throat.

Gratefully it was dark in the club and could barely notice what was happening, However if anyone was not minding their business they got a free show. She whimpered when he started moving her against him.

She came up for air but Ichigo wanted more of the goddess. She pecked him on the lips then a quick lick of her tongue on his lips again. He leant back, staring up at her, "You're a tease,"

"I'm horny, and I'm interested in you."

"Was that all it took?"

"Don't play coy. You had your eyes set on me as soon as I stepped through those doors." Her hands moved to the collar of his shirt, feeling the indent between his pecs, "Face it ichigo...you were too chicken shit to approach me,"

"Nah, I just don't take rejection well, so I admired you from a far until you noticed me."

She laughed, "Honestly, you will fall in love with me."

"Tch, what makes you so sure about that? We don't even know each other."

"But you know me well enough to have your tongue down my throat."

He blushed, hell it was already done. The prude had no choice but to commit. "You were the one to sit on my lap."

She calmly retorted, "But you didn't stop me pretty boy..." She proceeded to move her hip back and forth.

"Okay..." he groaned, "So what if I didn't,"

She can tell that she will see his brows furrow the remaining of tonight. He is easy to upset but it was adorable. All of that was about to change for him. She leant in to kiss him again. This time slow, sensual, and seductive. He accepted the smooch, until she pulled back. Leaving the ferocious man breathless. "Then let's get out of here."

No less than five minutes Ichigo was already outside the door giving a particularly drunk Renji the 'peace sign' as the cab drove off and Tier slowly walking in another direction to her group of friends. He couldn't tell what was said but he watch the transaction, seeing her look at him smiling, back to speaking to them. Seconds later she was already sauntering back to Ichigo, fastening the white trench coat belt around her waist to fixing her hands in her pockets to escape the chilly wind.

She smiled when she saw him monitoring her every move. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh umm…I just find you really beautiful" self-consciously he scratched his head, "And I'm curious to know, what are your true intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you pick me and not Renji?"

"…does it matter?"

"I suppose not, jus' wanted to know what made me so special."

She caught him off guard when she started laughed to his response. "What made you think you're so special?"

"For one," he leaped, in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "You had your tongue down my throat and not his,"

"Touche handsome."

* * *

Their lips were sealed together as he pushed her back into the elevator wall, prompting her ample bottom on the railing. He stood between her legs where her trench coat parted pushing himself into her.

She enclosed her legs around his waist and if she could allow it he would already be inside of her. She ran her fingers through his orange locks as he held her bottom to hold her up. By the maker did she want their clothes off and riding him until sunlight.

"Ichigo…" she sighed in his ear as he licked her chin down to her neck "I want you."

"Do you?" He spoke into her lips.

It was a understatement. He wanted to pin her to the bed and destroy her. She was playing with the fire that burned deep within him, a side of him that even he didn't know he had. The elevator stopped on the 6th floor. Without a problem he turn around, still holding her up by her bottom. Playfully he squeezed and she giggled into his neck. "I'm going to have to put you down."

She snapped, biting his earlobe,"Put me down, and I'll end you."

"How else am I suppose to open the door then?"

She licked the side of face before whispering in his ear. "That sounds like your problem."

 _Challenge accepted_.

She wasn't going to make it _that_ easy for him.

He held her up against the door, pushing himself tightly against her. He moved one hand to his pocket grabbing his keys. He tried to see which key it was but she grabbed his face, passionately kissing him. He fiddle with the key for a second but somehow made it in. It was dark but the luminosity of the full moon glowed in his apartment. She kicked the door closed and within seconds, their clothes started coming off.

Ichigo untied her shirt and she lift his above him shortly afterwards. He backed her into the love seat where she gently fell being that he caught her. He kissed her inner thigh as he slid her boots off. And she moaned. He knelt between her legs moving to her shorts where he unbuttoned and slid them off with ease. She wriggled from off the arm of the chair but Ichigo pulled her back to his waist. She moaned, feeling the bulge in his jeans against her.

She laid in front of him in her birthday suit unashamed and wild. He stared down at her wondering if she was just a fantasy. How can such a creature exist. Her hour glass figure begged for him to touch and please her and she was all his. Luck had no part to play in this and he was going to take full advantage.

He hovered over her, watching her bite her lip as she whine her hips against his waist. He buried himself in her breast, licking and sucking on her soft mounds. He felt her wetness seeping through his pants on to his briefs. He didn't know what he was doing but it came natural to him. Her moans resonated through out his apartment and his mind.

 _Damn Tier_. He felt as if his pants were going to rip off his waist how hard he started to get.

She moaned his name as she moved her right hand to between her legs, massaging his bulge until he couldn't take it anymore. He moved back to kneel position, she rose to unbuckled his pants. With the quickness he was freed of the constraints. Standing right before her hard as a rock.

 _Whoa_. She thought to herself. He was a healthy boy after all, so what did she expect.

She stared at him like she did at the bar. Ichigo caught her gaze again. His manhood twitch and she let out a light giggle.

He smirked, "Stop looking at me like that."

She just continued to look at him. Studying his frame even more. As if he was sculpted, he was a masterpiece in body, and face. He was a adonis. "I'm just….admiring you,"

He pushed her back on the couch and she complied. She raised her hands above her head as Ichigo moved to raise her legs. He kissed the back of her legs and then he was leaning forward to kiss her lips. With his free hand he guided him self into her. Her grip tightened on the couch and she whimpered. While his face relaxed, he groaned into her mouth as he pushed all of himself into her.

 _Oh my goodness_. She thought. She tried running but Ichigo held her in place. He was going to take some getting use to but that was okay. It was only for tonight. Slowly he started rocking back and forth. He was a slow and sensual lover with unhurried strokes. The night was still young after all.

He came up for air, whispering into her lips, "Was this your intentions?"

She bit her lip, staring into his brown eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in pleasurable delight answering in a moan, "Mmmhmm"

Ichigo closed his eyes being that the face she was making almost made him climax quick. His strokes started to become aggressive and her moans louder. Her hands moved to his waist as he thrusted further and harder into her. She felt as if he belonged inside of her. He filled her up just right and she didn't want him out.

"Harder!" she whined.

And he obeyed.

He hovered over her now, just watching her as she writhe in the gratification . She arched her back when she felt her self climaxing. Quickly, She then moved her left leg, making them both fall on the floor. She leant forward moving her hips in circular motions. Ichigo tried to place his hands on her until she smacked them away. She raised her self, still riding him as she started feeling on herself. "Don't touch me." She smirked, then raising her head to the ceiling as her hands explored herself.

 _To hell with that_. Ichigo rose up, grabbing her bottom to make her bounce on him. It drove her wild as he liked taking control even when he was the one on the floor. He then laid her down he moved to grab her ankles to flip her over. Laying a sensual kiss on her left cheek, to the middle of her back, up to her left shoulder. She turned her head to her lips surprisingly catching his when he entered her from behind.

She gasp again as she felt a sensation in her stomach to where it traveled throughout her frame."im…..about…to…c-c-c-" she couldn't finished as he felt a gush of her nectar push him out of her. She started to crawl away but Ichigo propped her on her knees. He still didn't get his.

He entered her again and she was wetter than ever. She was still climaxing. He thrusted all of himself into her and she cried in immense pleasure. She then started to take command throwing herself back on to him as he stood still to watch.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me._ Ichigo looked up to see her staring back at him, that same look as she moaned. He felt himself ready to burst. He grabbed her waist again, his rhythmically stroke started to become sporadic and harder than before. She climaxed on him again and just when he was about to burst she moved as she felt the warm substance explode out of Ichigo on to her right cheek.

He didn't care for it as he collapsed on the back of her. She didn't mind it at all. He kissed her shoulder and then her lips. Both their heartbeats thumping erratically.

"I hope I didn't dissapoint." He spoke into the side of her face.

She hummed a laugh,"Not at all honey. It was what I needed." She met his lips again. "Care for round two?"

"What!?"

* * *

The air was brisk, street lights still on and the sun barely rising. Aside from the fact that she felt the need to get out of sight this was her favorite time of the day. The world was quiet at this time. Nobody needed her. Conveniently her head phones were in her coat pocket making it just to be her and the music blasting in her ear.

She knew the dangers in the world but she didn't take mixed martial arts classes for nothing. Being proficient in combat as well as strategy was nothing to someone of her background. She needed those kind of skill from where she was raises, being the only girl with four brother and the constant battle of who get the remote first plus being bullied about her background, things ofbthat nature would push one to become such a danger.

However, Tier couldn't believe it. For once she was _bad_. Despite her innocently biting her finger as she cat walked down the slush covered street, she felt like a little girl stealing a cookie out the cookie jar and got away with it. She lightly twirled taking a quick look at the building she just came out of and where she knew she left a mark on the gorgeous man occupying it.

 _What have I got myself in too_.

She continued her strut with a failed attempt of shaking her mind clear. She had a story she could add to her collection and yet she felt like she wanted more of it, more of the elixir he provided to her soul. As quiet and analytical as she is, she still enjoyed the spontaneous spices of life, one of those is being able to do whatever the hell she want without any constraints.

She had her fair share of putting those before her, but now it's different. She was free.

* * *

She was gone. He stared at the empty space next to him, picturing her laying there sound asleep against him. He knew it wasn't a dream. Her scent was still strong in his apartment, as well as a note she left with a kiss on it. Its been a first time in a long time. That he got some kind of action. She left a lasting impression on him and he couldn't contain the smirk that came across his face.

He felt on the silk sheet for her warmth but it was cool, which meant she left way before he was awaken. He wasn't disappointed, he just wouldn't have done it the way she did.

His phone started buzzing and dancing across the coffee table. Reluctant to reach for it, he decided against it and stretched. Only wishing that she wasn't in such a rush to leave. No number to reach her, just the silly note she left next to him. If fate was on his side he would run in to her again. Karakura town was a small town when getting to find someone. Still she didn't look like she was from the town.

He would have recognized her if they went to school together. Hell, even if she lived around the neighborhood he would have grew familiar with her. However she was…exotic.

In the back of his mind Ichigo wanted to see her again. Not that he was opposing the idea, but he would do things rather differently. She piqued an interest. She was sarcastic, funny in a sense and he liked that. Growing curious of her personality, he almost hit himself for not grasping the opportunity in seeing the rest of her. Seeing who she is.

Zzz…Zzz…Zzz…

His cell danced across the table again. Before it fell his hand caught it in time. Still looking to the ceiling with not a care to who was calling, rudely he answered, "…Speaking?"

The raspy voice respond, "Ichigo you bastard."

Grinning, Ichigo immediately wanted to gloat to his best friend how he one uped him still it was something else he needed. "Renji…I need to ask you a favor."

"First, give me the details. How was it? Was she just all show and no play? C'mon!"

"As if I would ever gossip. But I do need you to get in touch with Rukia."

There was a long pause. Ichigo looked at his phone seeing the call timer rising still. "Hello?" he spoke with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"…Why would you even have me do something like that? She will kill me and not only that, she'll throw me to her brother and he will kill me…again."

"So that makes you durable….cant be killed…look you know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it wasn't important."

"Hah! Was she that amazing?"

He sat up, shaking his head at how foolish he sounded. "Honestly…I don't even know the words that im saying, but…I just need to know who she is."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. such a long time since i been on here but I will be continuing Spirit of the Ocean. I so miss being on here and i really miss the friends i made on here. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 **Long Time No See**

Trees flourished, flowers blossomed, birds chirping when the sun was at its highest, and spring was upon the bolstering Karakura town. The sunlight rayed through blinds that failed at their job, splaying across his naked chiseled chest to amber pools that were opened way before the sun slow ascendant. Ichigo lie in nothing but briefs on top of his light blue comforter with a new perception to life due to his shenanigans throughout the time he had. Work, school, and play. Too much free time to say the least since it was spring break, the season of new beginnings.

Aside from the plethora of text messages he got from those trying to contact him, he stayed rather busy and to himself. Working out more than usual, eating healthier, not becoming so angry as he would normally get with small issues. His face even changed from the permanent glowering to something rather serene in every telling of his nature.

Of course there was no sleep this morning however. His body protested against raising off the bed and still he couldn't just lay there all day. His thoughts ran uncontrollably, from the sudden football game that Renji put together, to this week's work schedule, phone bill, what to get to eat. Trivial things.

Slowly he sat up, running his hands through flaming bangs that veiled his face. He angled his head, popping his stiff neck and shoulders, swinging his long legs to the side and in one fell swoop of dropping the only piece of clothing he was wearing to the floor, he was already in the shower. The tranquil feeling of the steaming water seemed to erase most of his doltish thoughts, in spite of that, he still had to mentally prepare himself for what the day was going to bring.

Twenty minutes came and went as he prepared himself for the weather and the football game. He stepped towards the floor to ceiling window, sliding the glass door to the balcony still fixing his shirt over his chiseled chest Feeling the crisp coolness of the spring air to the heat of the sun against his tan skin. "Alright…" he sighed, turning back he grabbed the gray hoodie off his bed completing his look of grey sweat pants and sneakers, also bringing with him a green apple from the kitchen, to his set of keys in the bowl at the foyer.

After locking his door, he looked through his phone as he padded to the elevator already late to meet up with the crew. Sighing to himself, in which he notice he was doing a lot of, he read the text messages by various phone numbers he never saved. One reading: _**hey cutie!**_ Another: _**I miss you baby =(**_.

Delete, delete, delete. Perhaps it was strange that all of a sudden these women came out of thin air requiring his attention. He have went on plenty of dates, none really quenching his thirst of boredom. Except for one. She was rather touchy when they were out. Alexia was her name. Scary more than boring she was. He shook his head thinking nothing of it as the gentle bell rung signifying the elevator arrived.

 _Dammit_.

Recollecting himself he stepped through the elevator doors harshly pressing the L button out of frustration.

 _Has it been three months since then?_

He looked to the back of the elevator snickering to himself and scratching the back of his head when he remember the 'one that got away'. Reassuring himself, he turned back relaxing his already tense shoulders. _Yeah it has been that long._

Renji never came up with any information despite filling in a bizarre request for his ex Rukia, Ichigo would rather find her by himself.

Yet nothing.

Months passed since that day and he gave up. Nobody would be that impossible to find, especially here in his home Kurosaki name ring huge bells that sang throughout town. There wasn't a person he didn't know much less those who knew him, however, she never turned up. Almost as if he made love to a ghost, her name haven't came across him or those he knew when he mustered up the courage to ask. Maybe she knew that he was searching for her or not, however Ichigo didn't make it subtle that he was.

Luckily at this moment he was left to his thoughts reminiscing about the sound she made moaning that she wanted him. A smirk tugged on his lips making himself look like the mad man. Quickly he cleared his throat and recovered when the elevator came to a slow halt on the third floor.

Walking in was a youthful woman dressed like a librarian, same age as him, with her hair pinned back and red framed glasses placed on her face. She expressed a innocent smile before fixing her glasses across the bridge of her nose and he nodded.

"Can you press 'G' please?"

Ichigo fidget a hand out his pocket to press it. "Oh sorry about that!"

Politely she giggled within herself. "It's okay. I mean there's only two destinations to go to right? Lobby or garage…"

Even if Ichigo wasn't all for meeting new people, he humored her although she did question his intelligence. "Yeah I suppose." He mumbled, recalling not to react aggressively.

Placing his hand comfortably back in his pockets he felt his phone vibrating. Another sigh escaping his lips being that he knew who was calling. With the elevator finally reaching the Lobby, he stepped out completely heedless of the fact that the woman behind him waved him off.

His mind was else where.

The park was only a couple of blocks away from where he stayed whereas it only took him five minutes to arrive when he decided to jog for it.

He figured it would be a hefty amount people out enjoying the warm day and right he was. Crowds were at the park, charcoal burned from a miniature grill, kids laughter and audible conversations filled the air above. He took a moment gathering himself when hearing how fired up Renji was to win, quickly determining where his friends were seated. Their spot, though they haven't been their as much, by the bleachers that sat to the side in a quiet shaded corner of the park.

Sado quietly waved to him, soon after the focus was on Ichigo swaggering to them and greeting his friends. Sado, stood, embracing his brother in a one arm hug to stretching his tall figure as well as Renji who threw his sweater where he was once seated. Rukia nodded her head when Ichigo waved then turning back her attention to yell at Renji for no reason, while Orihime expressed to him a timid nod clenching a basket of food and goodies in her lap.

Ichigo waved to her. Of course she would be here. They were friends after all. Basically grew up together in the same circle. Still it felt weird. People spoke of Ichigo and Orihime being together. Despite the rumor they both spoke on it as well. They were young, being just the two of them finding themselves counting the stars in the night sky when she expressed her feelings towards him. Ichigo would have considered it, however with the death of his mother still heavy on his shoulders, plus helping his father take care of his two little sisters, he wasn't emotionally available to her. Being the man that he was, he couldn't lie to her. Right place, but wrong time.

"This all?" Ichigo spoke, taking a moment to stare at Orihime before looking around to see anyone else familiar.

"For now…the rest isn't here yet. Seems like everyone don't follow any rules." Renji scoffed,.

"But didn't you arrive three hours late for work one time?" Sado spoke. While Ichigo and Rukia shook their heads in agreement.

"Yeah yeah…" Renji waved off.

"So whose coming?" Ichigo spoke, taking off his sweater and fixing the sleeve of his white underarmor shirt before stretching himself. He already knew but just in case.

"The regular…oh, and some new guys who said they're up for the challenege."

Inquisitive as it may seem, his face expressed a great caution. "New guys? From where?"

"Yeaaah. They're from Huenco Mundo."

A audible sign escaped Ichigo marginally parted lips while fixing his grey basketball shorts across his waist once he discarded his sweats to the bleachers. Leave it to Renji to make impulsive decisions. Who were these new guys? And why invite them? For sure it was just a game between close friends so why all of a sudden the change?

"A bunch of thugs." Rukia mocked, crossing her hands over her chest. "you're always making reckless decisions."

Renji fixed his mouth to respond aggressively, instead he decided against it, rubbing his earlobes murmuring a chant that his superior taught him the technique whenever he was stressed at work. For the time being, it proved to be rather…sufficient.

"Maybe we should give them a chance."Orihime soft voice chimed. "After all we can't judge them by word right?"

Rukia with widened eyes cursed her seemingly naïve friend. "Do you watch the news? There were so many bank robberies, muggings, just too much."

"Oh it's the same everywhere." She innocently waved.

Ichigo shook his head, looking to Sado who didn't seem phased by the plan. A half hour came and went before Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Yumichika made their appearance. The love between friends showing out after brotherly and sisterly introductions, conversations about past dealings and future plans were in the air between them..

Ten minutes after, a loud engine was heard a few meters away, a truck speeding through the park to the destination of where the open field was, 20 inch wheels screeching to a halt taking two parking spots with not a care. Music raving behind dark tinted windows as the SUV sudden stop caught the judgemental eyes of some of the crew as they practice throwing the football.

"See what I mean? What assholes!" Rukia exclaimed, as she practice throwing to Renji. "there are kids playing just across the street!"

"Nobody got hit." Ikkaku spoke, stretching himself before the game. "I'm ready to beat some ass!"

"…it's kinda rude." Mumbling as she throw the football harder than what she was before, Renji face being the target.

"Do I really have to be apart of a ugly sport?" Yumichika stated, changing the subject rather quickly before a argument sprung between the two.

"I don't mind watching. Especially when looking at asses." Rangiku flirted playfully clawing her hands to Yumichika. Who wasn't bothered by her action.

The music stopped and the driver side of the door flung opened. Stepping out was a man, tall and muscular. A white buttoned down sport shirt hung open against his white halter top. A large scar, noticeable at the top of his chest. What stood out most was his blue hair that matched the color of the sky. After what seemed like minutes of azure eyes finding where they were, he spotted bright strawberry blonde hair that dangled in front of eyes that glared to him. A sadistic grin pulling on his lips noticing the look Ichigo expressed. "Yo!"

"Damn he's hot!" Rangiku nearly screamed, eyes filled with delight. It wouldn't take her long to work her charms on him.

A giant of the man got out the passenger side. Relieving the black truck of his mass. He stood from behind the car door. Standing at 6'6, his hair half way shaven with long red hair on the opposite side. Black eyebrows furrow in aggravation, fixing his mouth to speak with a voice that could shake the ground sizing the group a few feet before them. "These are the pimpsqueaks we suppose to face? Grimmjow, you gotta be kidding me."

"Heh, I wouldn't undrestimate them, especially baldy who got a eye for you."

Although a few feet away, the words still caught Ikkaku attention. Cracking his knuckles, Ikkaku lip turned up. "Pimpsqueaks? Baldy? I'm so lucky today."

Three other bodies were seen getting out the rather spacious truck. A shorter man, wearing a eye patch contrasting against dirty blonde bangs, a sinister smirk pulling on the sides of his lips, presenting a row of jagged squared teeth. A taller Male figure, a dignified expression, and a air of arrogance clouding his persona, and another giant of a man who sported a bowl cut.

Slightly laughing, Rangiku covered her lips with her palm that failed to keep the snicker from being heard. It wasn't like she gave a damn anyway. _He look like a giant baby_. She thought to herself.

It wasn't long before Renji made the introductions and who was facing who. Rules were made when the game changed to touch football instead of tackle being that Rangiku and Rukia was playing. Although against it, Renji had no choice but to allow it since Rukia would never pass up the opportunity. Rangiku was a different story, but anyone who knew her perverted intentions knew she didn't mind feeling up on the bodies of her friends and others, even if on the same team.

"So whose team am I on?"She spoke, running her hands through her luscious blonde locks then looking to Grimmjow who showed no interest.

"Hmm, he is rather pretty. Especially those cat like eyes of his." Yumichika muttered to Rangiku who only nodded her head. It seemed as though the pretty boy wanted to change his mind about playing but decided against it when he figure it was doing too much. After all, he just got his lashes done and would be a cold day in hell before he ruin them. "Ugh. Nevermind." He pivoted back to where Orihime sat, preparing meals at the table not too far off.

Raspy but amusing to her ears, Grimmjow uttered a slight laugh. He was use to this type of attention. Especially with hair like his, he knew how it felt which gave him a understanding when he met Renji. But Ichigo gave him a different feel, a feeling of being natural enemies even if they first met. Thevdidnt stop Rangiku ogling eyes from staring at him like a picturesque masterpiece right before her. Aesthetically he stood waiting with both hands tucked in the pockets of his sweats, speaking to his entourage around him.

"So Grimmjow is your name?" Ichigo interrupted.

Turning his attention to Ichigo a carnivorous grin shaped his lips. "That's right Berry boy."

"G-Grimmjow…" Renji stammered, almost tripping when he quickly noticed Ichigo fist balling at his side. "This is my bestfriend, the one I was telling you about."

"Heh, I'm flattered…" Ichigo mocked. Keeping his tense gaze on Grimmjow. "Since when do you speak about me?"

"A cheeky little basted huh?" Grimmjow spoke his thumb pointing to Ichigo, who balled fist started to rise. "Technically speaking it wasn't about yo-"

Renji standing behind Ichigo now tried his hardest to cut Grimmjow sentence short in funny motions. His azure eyes gave him away when Ichigo quickly looked from Grimmjow to behind him where Renji posed uncomfortably.

Quickly their attention was faced to the parking lot where a familiar engine ringed in Grimmjow ear. "They're here." Speaking through his pearly white grin.

"Great, more assholes." Rukia murmured.

A dodge challenger R/T cruised down the parking lot, stopping for a moment then parking next to Grimmjow Chevy truck also taking up two more parking spots. A woman emerged from the driver side of the vehicle. A noticeable head piece of gold that glittered to the sunlight following her hair cascading down her back in long chocolate swirls stopping atop of her firm bottom. She wore a black bustier that wrapped around her so tightly that if she were to make a wrong move she would flash everyone. Her pants hugging her waist that every switch she made to the back of the car was calculated with depth precision from a specific gender.

Another woman emerged when the passenger door sprung open, Ichigos eyes widened in surpride as that night three months ago hit him like a bag of bricks to the face. A head of gold now visible behind the tinted glass. Sporting gold tinted aviators across her face, she looked around, stepping from behind the car door as she closed it.

 _Does she ever NOT show any skin?_ Ichigo thought to himself though she looked fantastic. She wore a white halter that cropped just above her shark tooth belly ring, finished with a pair of bright washed ripped jeans and red platform heels. Hollywood best described the impression emitting off of her. Two more woman manifested from the car. A woman with short raven hair and a scowl to match Ichigos own. She appeared as a tomboy who wore a pair of jeans and a simple black halter top with a leather jacket that rolled to her elbows. And the other, wearing a simple sundress with a cardigan that went well past her hands. She seemed more of a teenager but her looks were deceiving when her olive green hair flowed smoothly with the brush of wind.

Ichigo, flabbergasted, reached for Renji, yanking him by the collar to his face. "You bastard. You knew all along?"

Renji, just as shocked as he was, quickly butted his forehead against Ichigo. "Moron you really think I would hold that information from you?"

He gained his composure once he calmed, freeing Renji of his tight grip. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Renji fixing his collar, slightly offended by his best friend sudden action, shrugged his shoulders. All he knew was that the guys he spoke to were down for a little football, just guys blowing off steam, he didn't think that _she_ would show up.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her. She was walking towards them and yet it felt like time slowed. He knew now that she was from Huenco Mundo which explained why she was so unfamiliar to him. The feeling in his stomach recalled every moment they had that night. For that time she touched something inside of him, a thirst that was never quenched. A audible gulp was heard between the three men who stood waiting together.

Renji just as surprised as Ichigo watched, while Grimmjow casually waited, a confident smirk plastered on his face.

Ikakku spoke, walking next to Ichigo. "I feel like I'm watching a fashion show. Look at that one with the long hair. And the way the one with the shades walk."

"Yeah…" Ichigo trailed off, remember just how she tasted when she was under him, and her neck for dinner.

Renji eyebrow rose when he noticed Ichigo at a lost of words. "You okay?" It wasn't like his bestfriend to act like this in front of people much less a woman. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Because I have."

She was careful to walk in grass with her rouge heels. Taking her time she noticed him as well. A sultry smiled pulled across her gloss covered lips. Oh she remembered the strawberry blonde too well. Almost star struck herself, she couldn't help the feeling of lead running throughout her frame. Holding her composure she could tell behind her gold tinted frames that he was surprised beyond belief to see her. Who knew that this town would be _that_ small.

Months went by before they ran into each other. Now today? That couldn't be a coincidence and it sure wasn't fate. Still here they were, her friends mingling with his.

"Isn't that…" Mila, shielding her eyes from the sunlight squinting. "Oh my god. That is him!" Mila exclaiming the obvious.

"Umm, I believe Tier already noticed!" Cyan sarcastically spoke behind her sleeve covered lips.

Appachi to the right of Tier snickered as she blushed to the inappropriate musing of that night. "Wait. Hold on. You never did tell us what happened that night."

"There was no need to."

"But we always share everything!"

She smirked, reiterating, "There was no need to!"

"Eh!?"

Tier laughed for a moment before gathering herself. She drew close to the group and already she didn't know if it was her imagination or the fact that she could feel the heat off of Ichigo. Her skin started to goose from the nostalgia, her breathing kept but subtle. Would he remember her? Would he say anything? Amazing how a total stranger could make her feel.

She looked perfect. Stopping just before the group, she acknowledge him. And him only. "Long time no see stranger."

Her voice echoing throughout his being. A first time Ichigo was crushing hard. His amber eyes softened to her presence. He didn't forget how beautiful she was. "Heh, long time for sure. It was snow on the ground last time I saw you."

Before she could respond, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning in to her as he place a gentle kiss on her cheek. He then turned his focus back to Ichigo. The grin plastered on his face told that he was purposely looking for a reaction from the strawberry blonde. "How do you two know each other?"

With a sharp elbow, she jammed it into Grimmjow who lightly buckled from the blow causing him to unwrap his arms around her. "He's a… long lost friend." Ichigo looked to her lips where she flashed him a flirty grin. He could tell behind the gold shades that her eyes covered every part of him, even his lower regions.

She remembered him too well.

"Dammit Halibel!" Grimmjow groaned, soothing the ache.

 _Halibel?_ Ichigo repeated in his thoughts. _Must be a nickname._ Still taken by surprise Ichigo couldn't help but mentally take all of her into him. The perfume jamming into his nostrils didn't help in the fact. She smelled fresh and sweet. As if she embodied a rare flower..

"I don't know where your lips been." She responded, looking to see that her entourage was already mingling with everyone else. "Well I guess no introduction is needed."

After embarrassing Grimmjow, he scurried to his friends setting up teams and directing who went where. She turned back to face Ichigo and Renji who stood surprisingly quiet.

Before Ichigo could gather the confidence to ask. "He your boyfriend?" pointing to the elephant in the park, Renji spoke resting a elbow on Ichigo shoulder though they were the same height.

"More like bestfriends…why?"

Devastated, Ichigo knew where Renji was going in terms of conversation with her. _Renji….don't answer._

"Well my friend he-" Rukia saving the day, grabbed the ends of Renji shirt, causing him to walk backwards in the opposite direction from Ichigo. "But I wasn't done." Despite being so small, nobody knew where the core of her strength came from.

"Shut up you idiot." The short raven haired woman mumbled.

With a exasperated sigh, he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

"You do that a lot."

His eyebrow rose in question. "Huh?"

She stepped close to him, touching the ends of his medium length orange locks, "Whenever you're embarrassed you always touch the back of your head."

Subconsciously he reached to scratch the back of his head again before he realized what she mentioned. "It's nothing."

Still feeling the softness of his hair. "It's cute." Behind the aviator shades, she noticed how buff he got. He must have been going to the gym more often than not. Her hand then moved to his pec where she felt his muscle coil to her touch. With a free hand she positioned her shades atop of her head. Her jade eyes piercing into his spheres. "You been looking for me?"

°•○●○•°

* * *

"C'mon, Sado!" Mila shouted from the bleachers.

It wasn't long when they were acquainted. She liked the silent type and being that he stood out from that feat, she couldn't pass up the chance in getting to know him personally.

"Who side are you on!?" Grimmjow shouted from the field. Springing laughter from the rest of the group who sat on the side.

Tier kept her eyes on Ichigo who stood next to Sado, readying to make a run for it. It was a tie game, 5 to 5. Grimmjow team taking the lead before.

Ichigo had a aggressive side that she found amusing at best. The expression on his face when he was face with adversity from the other team turned her on. The smirk on his mien, his brows coming together in a angry clash, the cracking of his knuckles. Just him altogether. Cheering his name would only cause him to lose that momentum. She knew that teasing him would bring her glee. But she stood quiet, watching him running with that confident facade would suffice.

"Excuse me…"

Focusing her gaze she turned from the strawberry blonde, to the woman standing at the side of her. Orihime showing a warm smile to her, welcoming and gentle she held her hand out with a offering. "care to grab a bite?"

"Oh no thank you, I ate before coming here. Thank you for asking."

Orihime nodded her head, turning on her heels to moving on to Appaci seated behind Tier on the second bleacher. Of course she had no problem taking the treat. They weren't formerly introduced however they heard each other names during other conversations or just Grimmjow yelling out for Tier in no apparent reason. They grew familiar with each other quickly.

"She's really pretty." Tier spoke to no one in particular.

"Are you trying to turn her out?" Appaci, spoke with a mouthful of a whatever concoction the princess made Mentally undressing Orihime as she went about her friends distributing her 'tasty' delights.

"Isn't that what you do?" Mila spoke leaning into her friend who lightly mushed her out of her face.

"Oh shut up!"

Tier turned her focus back to the game, watching as Nakeem bring down Sado in a tackle, almost taking him out the game immediately.

"I thought this was only touch football!?" Ichigo shouted from the other side of the field.

"There are no woman on the fields so the rules changed!" Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm good. I could still play." Sado spoke seemingly unphased by the man, who stood before him obviously greater in mass. He spit to the side of him, taking off his shirt revealing all of his chiseled frame.

Mila, fanning herself from the sudden heat that covered her being, whistled when he discarded the soft cotton shirt to the grassy floor.

They lined up, gearing up to start again. "Throw the ball to me." Sado spoke, his brown curls cloaking his face, making his disposition unsure for Ichigo.

Laughing, Ichigo got into position when he caught on to the silent request. "Go easy on him Sado."

A few seconds past before the game started, this time Ichigo ran to the left side feigning a pass to Ikkaku, before throwing to Sado who seemed free. Nakeem, faster than he looked was almost in front of him. Sado halted him like a steel wall. His strong hand palming his round face, catching the giant man off guard slamming him to the floor almost flipping rhe man and then making a run to the touchdown. Mila catching a light smirk from him.

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow yelled. As he heard the 'Oohs' and 'Ouches' of spectators. "What the hell was that!?" he ran to check on Nakeem who looked as if he was seeing stars. The momentum and speed that Sado was building as he ran, plus Nakeem weight was executed beautifully and used to his advantage. It took a goodly amount of muscle for him to stop the charging man still Sad became a juggernaut. Grimmjow snapped his fingers around his friend face. "wake up dummy!" but it was no avail.

Ichigo high five Sado, as they watched in sheer satisfaction. "Alright you little bastards…" Grimmjow murmured, as Nakeem was escorted off the field by his other friends to lay on the bleacher. He looked to the other side where Tier sat cross legged watching along with everyone else. "You're up babe!"

A short breathy laugh escaped her lips, responding sarcastically, looking the other way. "Who said I was playing?"

"I said so, get your sexy ass over here…please!"

Reluctant to do so, she contemplated her decision. "I'm not even dressed for this."

"That never stopped you before…let's go, I just need a another guy."

She would never hear the end of this. Carelessly she kicked off the six inch heels and gave her shades to Appaci. Whining her arm as she felt the fertility and softness of the grass underneath her feet. It wasn't so bad. "You owe me big time Grimmjow."

"Ah whatever, you still look cute!" he mocked.

"You do know this is tackle football right?" Ikkaku asked suspicious of what Grimmjow had up his sleeve.

Curious Sado asked. "Are you sure about this?"

Standing with her hands on her hips before him now. "Don't take it easy on me. You will regret it."

Respecting her wishes, Sado still held a restraint to the threat. Towering over her, he speculated her frame. She did work out he could tell when she placed her hands on her hip. He caught a view of her slender six pack when the wind blew her cropped shirt and her belling ring jingling like a wind chime . Every telling of her attitude was nonchalant when she stood as if posing for a photo shoot.

Worried, the phrase caught Ichigo who called timeout. "Are you really that desperate to win?"

Snapping him a glare of her own, she jeered. "Are you afraid you might lose?"

He looked at her, that ferocious look that he had for Grimmjow she now stood on the receiving end of it. His worried attitude quickly changing. "Let's play then." Ichigo smirked.

Few seconds and Ichigo called out. Predictable she knew that they would run the same play. It was a fair warning that she gave them. Sado who let down his guard was a mistake on his part. He was fast but she was faster, passing that of Nakeem. Ichigo threw to him.

Easy catch.

He landed on the ground, his goal clear in front of him. He had it. If he scored the game would be over. With that resolve, he was blinded to see the gold bullet that headed straight towards him.

Ikkaku, Renji, and Ichigo watched stunned dead in their tracks. She didn't move from her starting position just yet. Taunting him as she gave Sado a head start. When he caught it, she hunkered into a stance, within seconds she sped towards Sado. He was a tortoise to a rabbit in this situation. His back towards her became close with every footing she connected to the grass.

"No fucking way!" Ikkaku blurted out.

Before he could react to his name being called, Sado felt as if a freight train had crushed his waist. He couldn't see the touchdown anymore, only the blue sky with clouds was before him.

"Damn!" Renji yelled running to Sado side. "What the hell are you!?"

She stood up now, Shrugging her shoulders as she cleared her hands of the grass and watching Sado stare blankly at the sky. "I told you don't go easy on me."

A maniacal laugh was heard as Grimmjow pointed to Ichigo shocked face.

 _She was his trump card?_

°•○●○•°

* * *

Midnight Blue, orange, and pink hues painted the sky as the sun slow pitch into the south of the border made way for the waning crescent moon. The group started to say their goodbyes, even Nakeem to Sado after the two recovered, shaking hands in mutual respect.

"You sure pack a punch for someone as small as you." Turning his attention to Tier now.

"Looks can be deceiving. Next time heed my words."

Slightly nodding his head. "I'll be sure to."

He waved a farewell, walking off in the destination to Mila who stood waiting for him at the side, exchanging numbers as well as a embrace.

Tier fixed herself, grabbing her heels and shades that were placed on the bleachers, the result of Appaci inconsistency of doing her a simple favor. Smooth with a deep undertone, _his_ voice spoke from behind her. "You're really full of surprises."

Turning slowly to face him, placing her sunglasses on top of her gold head. "You gotta get to know me. I'm not all that surprising."

"You kind of made that impossible to do, as far as getting to know you."

Curious, a gold eyebrow rose in question. "How so?"

"You turned into Casper the friendly ghost. How was I suppose to know you?"

She chuckled looking to the ground then back to his eyes. "That's what happen with one night stands am I correct?"

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. But…"

"Just ask her for her number already." Rukia adjourned, walking past them with a limping Renji.

"I was getting to that." He mumbled.

Flashing him another flirty grin, Tier spoke behind the smile, walking close to him as he placed his sweater over his shoulder. "You're procrastinating Kurosaki."

"Eventually." He corrected, looking away from her passionate gaze. He was truly amazing. She couldn't help to admire him even if she wasn't trying to. She wanted to touch his hair again in case they weren't going to see each other, just for a safe keep. Fate had a funny way of showing signs.

Hesitant, her finger twitched to the thought before he turned to look back at her. He caught her gaze again resulting in him blushing and sighing. It's always that damn look. He almost reached to scratch the back of his head but he noticed her observant eye reading him. Instead he tucked his hands in the pocket of his sweat pants. "Um well what are you doing later?…or…um….now?"

She was quick with her answer, catching in surprise. "Nothing at all. I could use a shower though. I feel disgusting."

"Yeah me too, it was a good game."

 _Just ask me_. She thought.

Almost like he read her mind, "If you want, I live only a few blocks away from here….you could-"

"Are you inviting a stranger to your house again?"

"Heh, you're not so strange. Besides on the walk there we could get to know each other." What the hell was getting into him? It's like all of his nerves jumped to everything that she did. When she spoke, his whole being would jump. When she laugh, his eyes would soften. This was foolish but funny all the same.

°•○●○•°

Déjà vu.

It happened all over again. Expressing his fare well to his friends and she the same with the exception of Grimmjow protesting against her leaving with Ichigo in the first place. They both met back at the middle of the park headed in the different direction to where he could still hear his group of friends 'cooing' at him and Tier.

Raising a middle finger, he looked to the back of him smirking before turning his attention back to her at the side of him. She expressed a laugh of her own continuing their slow walk, milking the situation for everything it had to offer them.

For a few minutes they walked in a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward but it felt right even when they caught each other's glimpse, ensuring brief chuckles from them both. A type of consolation she felt from his gentle gaze came to her in waves as she gathered herself to ask the question heavy on her mind. "You didn't make it clear to why you were looking for me."

"Ah that…" he rubbed the back of his neck, looking to the cement where her manicure feet and his sneakers now padded against. She wanted to know what made her so interesting to him that he would go so far as to search all over a place she was never from.

Through discourse, it caught up to her as some cute orange haired dude was looking for her. At first she knew exactly who it was but didn't think anything of it until Grimmjow reached out to her, inviting her to this 'surprise' football game all the way in Karakura Town knowing that she wouldn't turn it down.

Looking before them, he watched as the people around them went about their buisness, wondering what were the odds of seeing her today than any other day. "To be honest, you left me without a choice."

"I thought you were like the rest of the guys out here. You know…wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of guy."

"That's unfair. I mean I am a man. But I'm also my own person." Not like he was the same as every guy anyway. He did have his needs though, but he also controlled himself. Not every bone thrown his way, he jumped for.

"You're right. My apologies." She looked to the floor, carrying her jacket and heels behind her.

Ichigo taking notice and mentally kicking himself for not grasping it soon enough, moved in front of her causing her to lightly bump into him, his hands reaching for hers to take. "Climb on."

"You sure?" she spoke slightly startled by his sudden move.

"Yeah, just hold my sweater."

She smiled as he bent for her to wrap her arms around his neck catching he sweater. Gently he grabbed her legs lifting them to the side of him, feeling her warmth through the ripped fabric.

There were still people running about in the downtown area, bar hoping to going to restaurants to still shopping. The whole walk they talked, from what school they graduated from, to what they plan on doing in their future.

She looked to the sky where it was midnight blue with pink hues now. "I don't mean to come on too strong, but. I like you." She spoke into his ear when she brought her head back to the side of his, feeling how his ear was hot against her cheek making her laugh into his neck. "You are so easy!"

It wasn't long before he made it to his apartment complex and Tier still comfortably placed on his back. He looked to the side where she understood the hushed entreaty. Lightly her feet touched the rug in hallway, waiting until he unlocked his door.

Ushering the beauty into his home while he closed and locked the door behind them, she was hit with the familiar sweet scent. "I noticed it before but I really love the smell in here. Hawaiian mist oil?"

Slightly amazed that she knew the name, he kicked his shoes off in the foyer walking before her in the lounging area turning on the dim lights with a switch. "Yeah….how did you know?"

"It's my favorite as well." She surveyed his apartment. Never did she had time so many months ago but now she did. The gray sectional set contrasted against cherry wood floors. Decorated by a multi colored glass coffee table before it. A 50' inch plasma flatscreen t.v displayed the login screen of his PS4. The black stand underneath decorated with pictures of twin girls, him and a man that he was a splitting image of. "Your family?" she queried.

Now in the kitchen, he looked from the refrigerator . "Yeah, my headaches."

"And whose this woman." She grabbed the picture frame carefully studying the craft of the roses that detailed the platinum rim. To the woman smiling gently. "She's very pretty. And now that I see, you look just like her. Your mom I assume?"

"You assume correctly." He rounded the island, walking to the side of her with perspiring glasses of water. "I don't have anything else, so this would have to do."

Accepting the rather cold anticipating drink her throat so desperately needed, she demonstrated a curtsy to proclaim her gratitude. "Thank you."

Nodding, he backed away, scurrying down the hall to a room to the right recalling how she wanted to take a shower. A dim light flickered on luminating the dark hallway with its glow, he then came out, closing the door behind him with clothes in hand. "You could wear these for now, until I wash your clothes. The shower is down the hall the second door on the left."

"You don't even know me to show me such hospitality."

"That was the plan tonight. I want to get to know you."

There wasn't much hiding when her cheeks flooded with lava. She took a sip of the water, a audible gulp making things between her and him quite awkward.

"Well if you don't want to go in. I'll hop in first. You get comfortable." He placed the clothes on the glass table when she made no notice of grabbing them. He then walked away, taking his shirt off before disappearing to the left of the hallway.

Her eyes didn't miss it. The tip of her fingers tingling to the nostalgic feeling of his skin underneath her digits. Chewing her lips, she felt a sensation growing deep with in her. Pacing the floor now, she decided the window was the best place to be at the moment. For Christ sake she didn't know this guy at all and yet here she was a second time with him. It was evident that the sexual tension between then was at a all time high. As if he was the piece of juicy meat dangling in front of the hungry lion such as her.

Still it felt welcoming to be here.

Oh she couldn't deny it. The months that passed was but a breeze of unfathomable boredom. Who was she kidding? A guy as hot as him practically begging to know more about her and she trying to play the hard to get card would be foolish. What topped it off was that he remembered her. She didn't place her best moves on him to even be of relevance to him, presently, she could see how shocked and amazed he was to see her.

She heard the water to the shower padding against the floor. Then he called for her. "If you want, you could grab a bite or something out the fridge."

"You're not afraid of me stealing your stuff?" She called back.

There was a long pause and she could tell that he was awkwardly standing frozen before calling out again. "…Um…please don't?"

So trusting.

She laughed to her self. "I promise I won't."

"Thanks?"

Still feeling hot, she gulped down the rest of the water, trickles dropping from the side of her mouth. Gosh, she was quite dehydrated. Aside from the heat in the apartment she was growing quiet hot from the handsome man showering in the other room as well. Thoughts ran after another despite the fact of Ichigo being the root of them all.

 _Cool yourself Halibel._ Became a mantra in her mind. It was futile to even think that she could even do that physically. The feeling rained down on her like summer rain to go inside the bathroom to taste his lips again. She placed the glass on the coffee table. Her feet slowly guiding her to the destination of his shower.

She would be lying if she were to say that she wasn't thinking about their night. That was a first one night stand she had in over a year, questioning herself if this was how it was done or not. Not a care was expressed when she placed her hand on the glossy cherry oak door.

Bracing herself, she slowly opened the door, the moist air of the hot shower quickly covered her mien, clouding the glass shower door where he stood. She still made out his broad shoulders, seeing the back of him as his head angled to the shower head. His fiery locks being a beacon of light lead her feet to him. The water dropping off of him muffled her footsteps against the black marble floor, stepping over his clothes from earlier and he still oblivious to the silent gold hair ghost standing on the other side of the glass, desiring him.

Placing her hand on the glass she stared, amazed at the show before her. Ogling him as the soap lathered against his tan skin, she felt her free hand moving to her neck as her heart started to thump abnormally. Biting the corner of her bottom lip, she studied how his back muscles coiled whenever he went over himself with the bar of soap.

Her hand slowly descended from her neck in to her jeans still leering the man showering before her. He groaned, rolling his neck as the water crashed against his face then to the top of his head. A tremendous feeling for his sore frame, a lovely sound to her ears.

It felt sexy and weird at the same time as she stood there almost feeling on herself from the sight, before determining that enough was enough.

°•○●○•°

* * *

His eyes were closed, truly incautious of the woman now standing in the shower with him fully clothed. The draft didn't hit him until he turned facing her, ignorant of the fact that she stood close to his face. If she was taller, her lips would have already been on his.

She stepped close to him as he brought his hands up to massage his scalp but her hands desired to feel him. Standing on the tip of her toes, her lips crashed into his, catching him off guard.

Inadvertently she pushed him to the shower wall, careless that she was still in her street clothes. His eyes widened in shock and quickly she threw her tongue in his mouth needing to taste sweetness of him. Still in shock, Ichigo hands didn't know whether to grab her or not. She pushed her weight into him, moving between his legs where a certain part of him started to stand at attention for her.

After Ichigo came to the fact that a seriously hot woman was kissing him in his own shower, his disoriented senses now calming, he combed his hands through her soaked golden tresses, to grabbing her face kissing her deeply.

He reversed them, pushing her against the shower wall as the water still crashed against them. Her clothes burdening her as they became heavier by the second.

Considering the fact that she came in here, he thought about this from the time he saw her step out the car. Ichigo couldn't tell that she was feeling the same way after running in to each other today. However he wanted more than this. He didn't make a fuss of the idea of ravaging her at this very moment but he wanted to know more of her rather than be in her. With the thought being the loudest in his mind, it took considerable effort to stop the onslaught of passionate kisses shared between them.

Biting his lip, he placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to refrain from looking into hers. "Is this all you want?"

Confused, she looked over his face. "At the moment…yes."

"Geez woman. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were a man under these clothes."

"Seriously?" She went to kiss him again but he toyed with her, moving his head slightly back when he stood straight. Seeing the frustration on her visage, she mumbled making a futile attempt to move from in between the wall and him. "you're acting."

"Heh, there's no doubt about me wanting you. But I also want to get to know you. Is that so hard?"

Chocolate orbs drilled into hers, denoting how stubborn he was set in his idea of 'getting to know her' on a personal level than he do intimately. He still pressed his body against hers so she wouldn't make any further sexually advances towards him despite him standing naked in front of her. He had to be honest with his person, he wouldn't be able to control himself if she did further her sexual quest with him.

"Just one kiss." She reached for his lips on the tip of her toes using the wall as a catalyst, only coming to a stop when he gently pressed his forehead to her's once more.

Just one kiss would definitely hurt his pride. But what would one kiss do besides that? He stared at her now, her hair falling on her face due to the shower, her clothes already soaked, and him in between conflicting ideas to just shower with her or just shower… _with_ her.

Ichigo body reacted on its own. He grabbed the side of her face, running his thumb over the corner of her lips while the other grabbing the back of her neck, taking a moment to stare at her beauty. A warm smirk he gave her when he noticed her biting her lip, ready for him. He gave in, connecting their lips in a slow passionate dance.

How could she forget about her Strawberry blonde lover? The real question was could she even call him that?

°•○●○•°

Before she could construe what was going on, birds chirped near the window at the break of dawn. As if purposely the sun wanted to shine on her eyes, her face grimaced to the blinding light, groaning when she turned her head before coming to the conclusion that she was sleeping on his chest. Quickly her eyes opened, looking up to seeing Ichigo face peaceful and serene as his chest slowly descend in a hush exhale.

Jade eyes soften to the vision as he slept, taking a moment herself making a mental picture of the view. The sunlight crowning his head as if signifying he was a blessing in disguise, however Tier didn't believe in such suspicion. She ran her finger over his eyes brow, tracing one of his locks that fell out of place. "To bad I have to go." She whispered to herself, wanting to kiss his slightly parted lips, instead she slid out his enfolding arms and from laying in between his legs. looking just a moment more staring at him before she sat up on the couch, vacillating between the thought of going or staying.

To her demise, being that they didn't do anything sexual but watched movies and talked the whole night, she recalled falling asleep, on his shoulder. How she ended up wrapped in his arms she couldn't tell. But she did mention that she was a light sleeper and being the gentle soul that he showed her, he most likely didn't want to move to wake her. She looked down to see she was wearing one of his long t-shirts that almost fit her like a gown, in a hurry she quietly looked for her clothes where he sat them on a chair next to them.

She did remember that he washed and dried them. Silently she tip toed to the loveseat, reaching for her jeans.

"You don't have to do that."

His deep voice caught her off guard as her heart skipped a beat. Turning to stare back at his amber orbs she smiled. "I feel like I over stayed my welcome?"

"Don't bullshit me."

At a loss of words. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I been up." He spoke moving himself to sit up. "I felt you touch my hair. Even watch you sit there a few moment rhinkong to yourself. I was only resting my eyes waiting for you to wake up."

Chewing her lip now. _Dammit I stayed longer than I should have_. This wouldn't have happened if she left when he fell asleep. She could have been in her bed without any obligation to say anything to anyone. Nonetheless she was tired from work and then she had to use her muscle because Gtimmjow friend was incompetent playing 'football'. Plus she fell asleep first from the comfort in Ichigo home. "I should get going."

"Right. I guess so." He didn't oppose the idea, and didn't want to keep her if she had other plans however he enjoyed her company even if things were getting heated if he didn't put a stop to it. But there was silence in the air when a rumble came from her mid region. Another moment of silence before the air filled with their laughter. "Are you hungry?" he asked, his being easing.

Sighing in disbelief she murmured shaking her head. "Very."

"I mean if you want to leave, I won't keep you, but if you want some breakfast I could whip us up something?" he asked, raising from the couch in nothing but black dowy sweat pants.

Placing her jeans back on the chair. "Hmm and you know how to cook….you're really not apart of this world huh?"

He smiled. Shocking her as she believe the man could never express a genuine smile. She would always read his eyes which gave her a direction of what he was feeling and it was a first in seeing him do that. For the time that she knew him, he never smiled, only smirk. But both ends of his lips curled and it was gorgeous.

He spoke, "Well I did have to take care of my sisters while Dad was out of town for meetings."

"You should really smile more. It's...pretty."

A bridge of pink shade covered from his cheeks over his nose, about to reach for his head to scratch but remembered how she easily took notice of the habit. "You flatter me too much woman."

* * *

A/N Hello, guys, i hope you enjoyed the second installment. Thank you guys so much for the reviews you really don't know how much i feel about that, especially knowing I'm not the only one who love Tier and Ichigo together XD i do apologize for any mistakes, plus i tried my best on the foot ball part since I'm not a sports fan, i apologize about that to lol anywho let me know what you guys think, criticism is always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 _ **U & I**_

The air filled with cigar smoke, cheap cologne that intertwined with the sweet smell of booze and perfume. The smell irritated a certain blue haired guest as he sat at the bar throwing back shots of Patron. The club jammed packed to almost capacity when word got out that Tiburon was performing. Hueco Mundo was no small town. And being that "Los Noches" was the top night club in the city, hell who wouldn't want to show out?

Grimmjow turned in his seat inclining his back on to the bar, surveying the club looking for trouble. Not the fighting kind of trouble, but trouble he could literally get in to. He lost his best girl to a man she was marrying in which he couldn't satisfy himself with anyone else. She took up his time and now that she was gone, he had all the time in the world.

Azure eyes spotted one. Long jet black hair that stopped just on the top of her plump firm bottom that he took a note of. She looked as if she didn't belong in this scene which made him skeptical. Before making his move and pouncing on the unknown beauty, he waited to see if anyone else would come in for the kill. Taking his shot back, he turned to order another one then back to the beauty.

 _So who are you here with?_ Not that it mattered if she was here with someone or not. The muscle bound man was intimidating enough, and being that he didn't give care if his oppressor was smaller than him or bigger, the air around him dared for someone to step at him only to get knocked back down.

The fearsome man was not to be fucked with.

Clad in a black button down shirt with the first two buttons undone and grey slacks. The handsome bluenette was left with a constant reminder that this was not his style when he fixed himself. To hell with this damn outfit, to hell with this damn club, to hell with everything. If it wasn't for Tier having to perform tonight, he would be somewhere else fishing in some poor girl guts who had no choice but to succumb to him.

Grimmjow turned his sight back to the innocent woman who stood with her arms folded across her chest. He thought about making a move until he noticed a another man, stupid glasses, dumb brown hair, ugly smile on his face, who stood out like a sore thumb returning with, he guessed, their drinks.

 _Oh well!_ Grimmjow downed his shot, ordering two more before making his way to her. A sinister smile plastered on his face.

°•○●○•°

Ichigo watched as Tier was introduced to the stage by her alias Tiburon. She wore a black cleopatra wig that wasn't obvious but being that he knew her of course it looked silly compared to her vibrant beautiful head of gold. Nonetheless she still looked like the Egyptian goddess, however Ichigo would do anything to rid her of that wig.

For once she had on clothes, if he could call it that. She wore a white cropped blazer over her shoulders, a white long strapless dress that glittered like the night sky, splits on both side of the dress that stopped at her hips, exposing her toned legs. One of these days she will walk outside wearing something normal.

"So this is what she do?" Renji started before abruptly turning to the man who wrapped a arm around his neck. "G-Grimmjow you drunk fool!" he stammered.

"Since we're all here. Say you be my wing man?"

The liquor was heavy on his breath, making Renji stare at him with his lip turned up from his teeth. "Go sober up!" ordering him rather than asking.

Grimmjow, downing another shot, unwrapped his arm from around the red head, smacking his teeth when the proposition was refused. The horny bastard didn't need help from the red head anyway.

Renji smoothing out his grey blazer over his chest displaying his tribal tattoos, turned to Ichigo. "What's he doing here anyway?"

Ichigo keeping his eye to the stage where the band behind her started playing and Tier slowly moving her hips, touching the mic stand before her, his thoughts swallowed from the sound of her voice when it was cue for her to sing. "Same reason why you're here with me." He trailed off, forcing Renji out and her voice in.

 _ **O**_ _ **h dear, look what you've done…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've made a mess of me and**_

 _ **I don't want to clean up**_

"Heh, you're not really my type, but I guess I'll make an exception." Renji smirked, jokingly tapping his shoulder against his bestfriend, interrupting Ichigo silent moment.

"What ever!" Ichigo exclaimed, lightly pushing his best friend off him. "They grew up together. So of course he would be here…I guess."

"Couldn't be me. I don't trust that bestfriend shit."

 _ **I'm dangerously high**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You've seemed to quench my appetite**_

Ichigo turning his focus to Renji. "Rukia was my bestfriend before you, so what are you saying?"

"You're a different story!"

"Bet!" stuffing a hand in his pocket, Ichigo focus was back to Tier. He sipped on his drink, noticing that she was looking in his direction, seductively singing to him.

 _ **I want to drink you sober**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want to feel you…**_

Ichigo couldn't control the tugging of his lips when he smirked as the details of their weekend a few days back came into full effect. He noticed she smiled behind the mic after she sung the lyric to him while still serenading the crowd, making a few people snap their fingers to the slow jazzy tune and some make their way to the dancefloor.

"You two a thing now?" Curiously Renji asked, his eyebrow arching when he notice the timid grin on his bestfriend.

Quickly Ichigo answered. "It's complicated."

Complicated was a understatement. He didn't know what they were. Ichigo didn't want to put a title on it until he knew for sure she was cool with it. However he would never know what her intentions were unless he asked, or, on a rare and sudden occasion she would tell him exactly what they are.

 _Live in the moment_. Ichigo remembered her words vividly.

"…Right" Renji still side eyeing Ichigo in doubt. A mistrust to his words being that the red head knew it was something more to the façade Ichigo played. The sparkle in his eyes were a dead giveaway.

 _The bastard is infatuated._ Renji thought, chugging his own drink. "Well I'll be damned..." he laughed.

After the song ended and the crowd roared with whistles, snapping fingers, and clapping, she blew kisses, bowed and exit the stage after nodding her head to the band of a great night.

"Again next friday?" a man of thin lips asked, packing away the black and honey guitar when she turned the corner to the hallway.

She nodded her head in affirmation. "Would it be okay if I practice a little on the piano tomorrow? I have a new song I want to try to put together. Would love for you to hear it."

The tall man whirling around a dumbfounded expression, his asymmetrical bob falling elegantly back in place under his plaid paper boy hat. "Ya know, ya don't have to ask Tia! Just come down, I'm sure Hiyori won't mind the company. Beside da' little wench could give a few pointers." He shuddered to the thought of the little twat.

"Thanks Shinji."

He waved in response, flinging his guitar on his shoulder. "Oh…" he turned back around before exiting out the back door. The dreaded look of his face telling her it was something serious. "Jus a heads up…be careful of ya surroundin!"

Before she could respond, he tipped his hat and left like a phantom. He always been a strange one to her but she knew he looked out for her best interest after _that_ incident. It always dawned on her of how they met through a mutual friend. That mutual friend with brown judgemental eyes, a smile that constantly tugged at her emotions, and that stupid, devilishly handsome face that she was always drawn too. Shaking her head free of the thought, she took Shinji words into consideration. She walked down the hallway into a room full of costumes, a vanity and a long couch. Sighing within herself, her thoughts ran back to last year.

Such a miserable time.

That miserable time manifesting into the jerk with a 'S' curl in the middle of his face. Why at a time like this she thought about him? She snatched her jacket off, throwing it to no where specific. Drama, that's all he was. Just drama that she didn't need. He broke her before and she'll be damned if she will be broken again. Shinji words brought on more than paranoia for the beauty. Memories she wished that were erased.

A knock at the door caused her pacing to stop. She gained her composure, unlocking the door and peeking out to see the carrot top lover boy. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door fully. "Come in." she gestured, allowing him through only for him to press a rose to her nose. Smiling, she took the rose closing and making sure to lock the door. Taking in his fresh colon as well as his presence replaced her thoughts of the dreaded asshole she use to worship. She couldn't get enough of him.

Ichigo turned to see her leant against the door, biting her lip when her eyes traveled from his shoes to his face. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

Silently she shook her head, a flirty grin crossing her face while twirling the rose in her fingers. Surely he looked like her knight in shining armor even though the black suit he wore and the white button up shirt made him look like James Bond that came to save the damsel in distress. But she was no damsel.

He walked to her, laughing as he touched the top of the unbearable wig. "This look terrible on you."

"It's just a get up." She yanked it off, shaking her blonde locks free.

"There she Is!" Ichigo cried out, running his fingers through her golden locks now.

Laughing, she looked to him when he cupped the side of her face. "I thought you wouldn't show."

"Not gonna lie but at first I thought you were kiddin'. I mean I know you can sing, but I didn't know it was like this."

"Tiburon is well known in these parts, Tier however is not."

"What about recognition?" He backed away, looking around the room, touching on a pellucid outfit that he would find overly offensive if she wore this now that he brought it to plain view. "Please tell me you didn't wear this in front of people."

"Not professionally." She winked, though his eyebrows furrowed not taking the joke so lightly as she made it. "Anyway…this isn't something that I want to do really. This is just for fun…when my creative juices are flowing." She turned her back to him, pointing to the zipper of her dress for him to undo.

Ichigo gawking at her looked more at the fact how tightly the dressed wrapped around her hour glass physique. Ichigo started to feel hot, a audible gulp heard out the room when he swallowed the lump in his throat. "So what do you do exactly?" carefully he touched the tiny metal, reluctant to obey when looked at her smooth back.

"Do you really want to know?" she looked at him from the side of her face. Intrigue by his question.

"I asked." He spoke, gaining his confidence back as he undid her zipper, stopping just above her rear. She finished, letting the dress fall off of her. Quickly Ichigo turned the opposite direction before detailing her, causing her to erupt in laughter.

"Thank you for that."

Hearing the beauty shuffling through a bag, Ichigo standing in place with his eyes shut, he didn't dare to open them for he knew that his eyes would travel all over her. "For?"

"The laugh for one. And for sticking to your word" She spoke recovering from placing a shirt over her head.

"What do you mean?" he slowly opened one eye, seeing her step into a pair of pitch black suede heels as she fixed her royal blue dress to her liking. The dress fell in a swoop just above her rear, whereas the front hung open down to her naval, displaying the number 3 tattoo on her right breast.

"Sticking to your word. As far as getting to know me. It's better I show you what I do rather than tell you." she stepped to him as he turn to face her. "How do I look?"

 _I wish you would put on some clothes._ He thought as his eyes stopped at her tattoo. "What does that mean?" pointing to the marking.

Her eyes narrowed to his question, finding different ways to avoid it. She hated the tattoo but it was a constant reminder for why she will never go back to _that_. Loudly she exhaled, turning away from him and walking to the vanity where she fixed her make up. "it was a foolish tattoo. I was young…naïve. It happens to the best of us."

 _Liar_. Ichigo looked to the back of her. Tier didn't have to lie to him and he wasn't going to pry her. However he hated being lied to. Just as much she could read him, she wasn't too transparent as well. It was obvious that tattoo meant something and he been meaning to ask her for some time but decided it was best one did on their terms. Changing the subject to something meaningful, "That song…you wrote it?"

"Hmph…" she snorted, fixing her lipstick with her pinky finger, then looking to him through the mirror. "With the help of Shinji."

"Shinji?"

"The guy with the orange buttoned shirt, tucked in green pants..."

Rubbing the back of his neck. "Wasn't payin' attention to anybody else."

"Well he was the blonde standing to my left. He help me from time to time."

"Does he help you with your outfits too?"

Was he always this way?

Sauntering to him, she expressed a playful smile. Touching on his chest as she brought her body into him. "Am I sensing jealousy?"

His hands still in his pockets, he looked down at her from his nose. Slightly offended how he wasn't the only man who had her time. "Not in the least bit. Just wondering…"

"To answer you no he doesn't. Just a real close friend of mine."

"So what a-" Catching himself, Ichigo recovered, changing the subject yet again. "I just wanted to say congratulations on tonight. I know you talked about it for weeks so you can cross this off."

"Yeah…I suppose you're right. I'm thinking about doing it again."

"Maybe you should…" he grabbed her chin, angling her face to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll be with the others. Ill be waiting at the bar."

"Oh…" she responded, watching the back of him disappear behind the door as it shut. "So much for a kiss on the lips."

°•○●○•°

Tier sat in the booth with her arms crossed under her chest, listening, observing her surroundings as the group chattered about and Grimmjow far of somewhere with another woman.

Though she have been around the crew numerous times, she couldn't trust them as far as she could throw them. And the beauty had a mean right arms when it came to throwing. Rukia and Orihime was catching up with each other. The perverted woman Rangiku sat before her, eyes ogling every man that walk by. At least if Grimmjow was hear, Tier would feel comfortable around the bunch. She wished to have her friends here instead. But of course they were all adults. Things come up.

The beauty wasn't offended by her friend not being their. Besides Ichigo friends just tagged along being that Renji can't hold any water and blurted out their night plans.

Closing her eyes, as she rested back into her seat, Rangiku tapped her leg under the table. "So what's the deal with you and Ichigo?" leaning further into the table.

"We are friends. Nothing more, nothing less." She spoke with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, and I'm mother theresa. Don't give me that bullshit. I could see it in the way he looks at you. You two have something else going on that's more than friends."

This was the main reason why she rather stay to herself or rather her group around her. With one look, they knew to stop inquiring about her buisness, however, this busty woman would not give up. The look in her eyes defined such a notion.

"Soooo?" Rangiku queried further.

Tier, looking from her arms up to the woman. "I have no reason to lie."

"I think you do." She smiled. "It's only natural a total babe like you and a hotty like him have…relations."

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I don't do meaningless relationships."

"Ha! So you two are a thing then!?" Rangiku exclaiming and pointing to her.

Tier growing annoyed, turned away from her to where Renji and Ichigo stood at the bar, talking between themselves. Was there anything she could do to escape this woman?

"Do you always have to make people uncomfortable?" Rukia intervene. "she said they were friends, don't pry her about it. That's rude."

Rangiku sucking her teeth. "You're no fun at all. Just wanted to know her a little more than I do."

Turning to Tier with pleading violet eyes. "Please forgive her. She doesn't know any better."

Nodding, Tier looked from Rukia to the woman sitting across from her. "Already forgiven."

"See!"

°•○●○•°

The night was still young and rather staying out to hit the scenes with Grimmjow, Ichigo brought half of the crew back to his apartment complex.

Lounging on the rooftop of his building Ichigo sat back, content within the moment and glad that she changed her clothes, though it didn't make much of a difference. Stroking Tier blonde locks as she casually lay between his long legs humming a lyrics of a unknown song. Jade spheres behind slanted eyelids gazed at the man staring down at her. Her lips pulling in a lopsided smile when she felt a sensation in the pit of her stomach. She jerked her chin to him, speaking in a soft tone. "Pass me another."

Ichigo adhered to her wish. Grabbing a wettish strawberry from a bowl as he placed it gently on her lips that accepted the sweet fruit. Fruit juices falling in droplets out the side of her mouth manifesting a small laugh from the both of them as Ichigo caught the wetness with a gentle thumb he ran across the bottom of her full lip.

 _How long has it been now?_

Gawking into her as she sunk comfortably into his thigh, he counted back the many weeks they been together: dates, texting day and night, even going to the gym together. Still caressing her cheek feeling her jaw push against his digit while slowly she chew, he couldn't help not to touch her. A reminder that this was real; that she was real. Her eyes were closed from his warm touch, both of them hearing the audible conversation between Rukia, Renji, Mila and Chad, whom surprised Tier with her favorite wine bottle as a congratulations, behind them so he knew she wasn't sleep, but rather pleased where they were.

"It's been two months…" Tier spoke interrupting his thoughts.

Flustered, Ichigo put a stop to his sensual touches blinking awkwardly to her response when she answered the question raving in his mind. "I know you're a woman of few words but man it's really creepy when you do that."

Involuntarily she changed the mood between them. As uncomfortable as he seemed around her with his own thoughts, he continued stroking her hair. Forcing the ambiance back to what it was. It would always come to him how amazing her weird skill is. He won't speak a word and as if she was reading his mind, she would answer his question.

Eyelids slowly blinked open to the majestic sight of her carrot top lover. A sight she could never tire of as his good looks were everlasting. "You can't think without your face making it obvious of what you're thinking about."

Shaking his head seem to be what came with the afterthought. "Hmph." He snorted. "I will never get use to that."

Another uneven smile pulled on her lips as she continued humming the tune, unaware of serenading him. Though the prideful man would never admit to it, when she would leave never to be heard from unless she wanted to be found, he would remember the sound of her voice when she sing around him. She was either stuck inside of her notebook jotting down whatever it was she would write about, or just looking at…him.

And she would sing.

Ichigo would find it somewhat creepy how he could spot her head tilting to the side, like a puppy trying to comprehend a strange noise, from his peripheral view, peering at him. Specially when they would just sit at the park. He had to remember the beauty was learning him. "I've been meaning to ask you…"

Tier voice having the endless effect of shaking him internally, she asked him softly. "What's that?"

"Why do you stare at me?"

She followed his warm hand when he combed his fingers in her locks almost palming the side of her face. She shifted to the side, cuddling his leg. "Is it a problem that I do?"

Exhaling rather loudly, he loathed when she often answered his question with another question. "No. I just want to know the reason why you stare at me."

Looking beyond him into the starry night, she couldn't honestly answer him without sounding like a love strung poet. However he was gorgeous. She admired how behind those warm orbs he held something back. The smallest details of him she grew a fondness of; the way his hair fell between his eyes and on his broad shoulders, his peaceful expression when he slept, how serious and passionate he would become about a subject.

Heaven.

At least a small part of it came with orange hair, phenomenal physique, and such a beau that is Ichigo. She admire how oblivious he was to such things. "The moon…" she spoke into the air.

A orange eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Huh?"

Staring at him now, Tier moved one of her hands folded across her stomach, poking Ichigo under his chin prompting him to stare at the night sky, the vacancy of clouds replaced with billions of stars that twinkled brighter than the sun, and the full moon that seemed closer than any other night. "You remind me of the moon."

"You're just making stuff up as you go huh?"

"No, just being honest."

Ichigo grew curious. Chuckling to her fantasy when he looked down to her. "That's why you stare at me like a weirdo?"

"The moon is beautiful to look at and so are the stars. You're the moon and everything that is you, are the billions of stars that I have yet to explore. It's like you're unaware of how…pretty you are. You stand out from most and you don't let it get to your head." Taken aback by her choice of words, he smiled causing her to shoot up looking at the picturesque view. Time coming to a slow when she surveyed his face. His long lashes, his pearly white perfect teeth, the innocence that his face sometimes couldn't express but always did the job when he smiled. Blowing her mind. "See…that smile."

Still gracing her with his simper that any conscious woman would swoon over, he looked into her serious orbs when he came down from the comical moment. "You never cease to amaze me on how weird you can get."

Supposedly this was his way of saying thank you for the compliment? Proving no significant relevance to Tier, she didn't think anything of it since she never been the one to hold back any lies. Reading those around her was a hobby in itself. Regardless how they tried to cover their tracks, she was already down the road waiting. Which brought her to be so bold and fearless. A feat that interested him.

Ichigo could almost say the same about how beautiful she was but didn't do so. No, he wouldn't dare. He didn't have the courage of courting a woman with words. Actions, that's what it was all about. Despite the fact that he already had her, she still felt new to him each day that passed. Not once had he ran into someone of her nature which was a breathe of fresh air. Although weird, she read him. She was blessed with the wisdom of knowing when to speak and not to, yet she would go against her own self just to break him out that former shell of Ichigo. He didn't see it; his friends were a different story.

So what are they?

Two months passed and the beauty seemed content with the way things were going. Not once did Tier establish being in a relationship with him, nor was it brought up in their overabundance of conversations. In a sense, they were committed as much time they spent together.

So really, what are they? Friends with benefits was cliché and didn't fit. Tier actually despised the term. She wouldn't associate Ichigo as a booty call when it was too deep of a chemistry between them. Plus she held a great respect for the man now. Whatever it was, she didn't want to screw up.

What a exciting game she was playing.

Leaning against his chest, she cuddled into him feeling the welcoming warmth she would love to call home but she knew she was growing a dangerous affinity to the man. "You know that Orihime woman seems nice."

He brought his knees up, resting his arms on top of them when he felt the urge to hold her close but fought it. "What made you bring her up all of a sudden?"

"No reason at all." She lied this one time. Tier all seeing eye noticed how Orihime would act when Ichigo was around. On many occasions she had run in with the princess. However if anybody was worthy of being with Ichigo, Tier would much rather it be the busty woman since she knew about her. At the bar confirmed it. "Just figured since you were still looking…"

"Wait…" he looked down to her, a silly grin plastered on his face. "am I sensing that you're jealous?"

Shutting her eyes to his heartbeat, she cuddled as close as possible to the thump. "Don't be silly."

"To answer you, I'm not looking and Orihime is just a friend."

 _He wasn't lying_. She listened intently as his heart remained in a hard thump that she started humming to it. Unbeknownst to him this was the tune that she sung to. He wanted to ask what was the name of the song but decided against it when he wanted to listen to her instead.

Moments passed before the night cooled them over and they brought the party inside. Renji and Rukia decided to stay outside and 'talk' while Mila and Sado said their farewells. Mila hugging Tier near his apartment doorway, whispering in her ear to give her all the details when she's done, causing for the blonde to playfully push her friend along to Sado whom intimidating presence waited silently and patiently for her by the elevator. Tier, with her foot in the door, watched her friend jump into him, his face blushing embarrassingly while walking into the elevator.

"I never would've thought the big log had it in him." Ichigo shouted, bent over in the fridge placing the fruit back in the container when he heard the door to his apartment close.

"I'm not surprised." she spoke, coming around the corner to the kitchen, standing behind him and fighting the urge to pinch his nice rear.

"Heh...Best to leave that alone." He spoke, rising to stand straight until he felt her warmth on his back. He looked down, seeing her hands placed on his stomach. "Tier?"

"Can I have you tonight?" She softly spoke into his back clad in a white cotton t-shirt.

He knew the request was coming. He refused her long enough. Something wasn't right inside of him when it came to intimacy with Tier. His body would react to her in a way that wasn't him and of course it freaked him out. Even at this moment Ichigo had to stop the freakish smile from pulling on his lips any time she got in this mood. Although sex wasn't a priority to him, he couldn't lie to himself and say that he wouldn't be damned proud of having her submitting to him. She was strong but he was stronger.

Sighing, he looked to the back of him but she brung her body close to him almost falling in the refrigerator. He whirled around slowly in her arms. She looked up to him with eyes pleading behind her calm expression.

 _Dammit_.

Was she trying to get pregnant? She didn't take into account that he hasn't been getting any of her neither which meant that he was equally starved as she was. Once again she was playing with a fire that would engulf her if Ichigo allow it.

Tier traced a finger from his cheek, down to his chin. Her bedroom eyes exploring his feigning quietude mien as his mind went on a rampage of indecent thoughts. He attempted to stop her teasing when he grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. "Not tonight."

"Understandable." She fibbed again, backing away into the island. Her hands grabbed his as she leant against it, tilting her head to the side still teasing him when she noticed his eyes never left off of her. She looked to the side of them waiting for the clock to change into 1:30 a.m "Technically speaking it's the next day."

So convenient.

Tier had it in her mind that the heavens wanted this to happen, however, the one blocking this blessing would be the one she wanted to be blessed by. Ichigo laughed within himself at how determined and unwilling she became to not give up the chase. He knew the night was still young and she would try everything in her might to get him to undress her. To satisfy her he would have to indulge, something he would have to prepare for.

Giving in to the urge just a little, he grabbed her small waist lifting her to sit on the cherry oak island.

The cool marble on the back of her legs exciting her. "Ooh." She purred, favoring him with a flirty smile.

He stared at her, a silent warning behind his warm glazed over eyes when he walked in between her legs. He cupped her bottom, effortlessly sliding her to the edge against his hard body.

Ichigo felt the heat between her legs making it harder for him not to desire her; demonstrating such a feeling when he started kissing her slowly. Giving him a sense that the feeling was mutual, she pushed into his mouth as well, a fight between the two. Hands rubbing underneath his shirt feeling the depth of his abs, to his pecs, and arms. She soon reached back to his hips, going into his sweats before he leant into her, overpowering her to lay her down on the island. She was rushing it; he wanted to take his time.

Tier legs enclosed him, bringing Ichigo further into her. His body relaxed on top of her, granting Tier but a taste that he truly yearned for this when he pressed his member gently against her. His hand moved to her heavy chest, fondling her when their kiss deepened.

Tier tilted her head, grabbing the other end of the island when he moved himself into her again. This was all she wanted tonight. Just this moment. She craved him and waited a gruesome sixty to seventy days and some change without any action. It was evident that she could have got play from someone else but Ichigo also woke something inside of her where only his reach could get to.

Moaning as she felt his lips kiss the top of her breast, she soon came out of the white halter top, displaying but a silk white bra that contrasted beautifully against her skin. He proceeded to please her. Kissing over her warm skin, between her breast and down to her naval where he came to a abrupt stop. While biting her lip, her eyes were closed. So she didn't see the extra pair of eyes that watched in silent shock until Ichigo cleared his throat.

Both of them were so caught up in each other that they became deaf to the door opening and closing."Wh –" she saw his face fully red of embarrassment as he stood straight between her legs, looking above her. She turned her head slowly, looking to where Renji and Rukia stared bewildered, humiliated, and surprisingly intrigued.

"J-just wanted to say that we'll be going now." Rukia stuttered, her face the same red as her sundress, while tugging on the back of Renji who enjoyed the view a little too much. Specifically Tier, causing Ichigo to throw his shirt over her when he realized it.

With a powerful yank, Renji was gone, shouting to Ichigo about how absurd the two of them were yet a hidden code for approval from the red head. And when the door slammed shut, they both looked to each other. Ichigo turning back to the shy guy scratched the back of his head in a timid gesture while she laid before him like a model for a lingerie catalog. A dreadful silence filled the room before she let out a tender giggle. "That was embarrassing." Lifting herself to sit up and his shirt falling off of her breast.

Desperately he tried to keep his eyes on her face but she made it impossible yet again. Sighing in defeat, he gather some dignity and faced away until she grabbed his hands bringing him close to her. "Nobody is here to disturb us now."

Sighing again. "That killed my mood honestly."

Tier fought back a curse word or two. She gave him a moment before pressing her chest against him, speaking closely to his lips. "I know how to get it back." She nipped his bottom lip.

 _So damn persistent!_

Slowly she lifted both his hands, placing them on her ample breast, feeling her nipples protrude through the soft material. Lava rising within him as they shared another passionate kiss. When his hands started moving on their own, she shifted her hand to the inside of his jeans, slowly massaging his hot and ready member behind his boxers. "See?" she managed to squeeze between their lips.

"Tier…" he moved his hands and grabbed her wrist. "I can't do this. Not like this."

She moved her hand out of his pants though he held on to her still. Her eyes surveying his gentle face before throwing in the towel. "Fine, have it your way." Swiftly she hopped off the island, faintly pushing him from her but he didn't budge. She walked over to the table where a box of pizza sat. Grabbing a slice of the luke warm dish, glaring at him in a subtle fit, chewing vehemently.

Ichigo watched helplessly as she cursed his name by just the look she gave him. He attempted to walk to her only for her to storm past him making her way into the living room just two feet away. In spite of her parading around in nothing but those handkerchiefs she called daisy dukes and her bra, there was no doubt in his mind that he didn't want to show her how much he lust for the beauty, but he wanted to take his time with her as well. Right now, it was best that he stayed clear of her. He felt the brunt of power behind her left hook when she was sparring with him. Not like she was abusive, Ichigo just didn't want to test that punch again.

A silly grin tugged on the corner of his lips when he went to sit next to her on the sectional couch only for her to move at the far end of the seat.

 _Is this going to be how the night end?_ He thought lounging on the other end.

Pizza in her hand, the remote in the other, and a gigantic attitude that made her untouchable, Ichigo watched her clicked through the channels psyched. Seeming she started taking her frustrations out on the remote when the clicking became louder, attitude and all he continued his stare at her unknowingly falling. The t.v watching him more than he was actually watching it. Not like he could being that she fluttered through the channels as quickly as they could blink.

She brought her legs on the comfortable couch, lounging back when she finished her pizza. How could he do this? For fuck sakes she was practically begging him to do anything he wanted with her. Screaming for him to violate every part of her. And he say no? The hell? She stole a glance but quickly looked back to the t.v when she noticed him staring at her.

 _What is this crap anyway?_ She threw the remote to the side, leaning on the arm of the chair and her chin resting on her palm. She heard him snicker but didn't notice him grabbing for her when he leant over to her side.

To hell with it. Ichigo just wanted to see how Tier would fare if he kept denying her pieces of him. Gently he grabbed her, positioning her to straddle him. It was no surprise that she was submissive to his action. If he wanted to tease her, she knew the game better than he knew. Looking over her face, he spoke grabbing her chin to look him dead in the eyes. "Lose the attitude."

Quickly she responded, her eyes unwavering from his. "Didn't have one to begin with."

Ichigo caressed her neck staring up at her. She then felt his other hand grab her close to him when he leant forward. He fixed his mouth to speak before she grabbed his face, throwing her tongue into his. Enough talking! Being a woman who was all about action herself, she hate playing games when it came to getting what she wanted.

Ichigo complied to her, resting back into the couch. Surprising Tier when his hands now cupped her behind inside her small shorts. His long digit feeling the heat emitting from between her thighs. He groaned when she pushed herself on to him. He was ready, so why was he taking his time? Why was he playing these silly games with her? _Are we really doing this!?_ Tier thought, slanting her eyes open seeing his close.

Ichigo hands went back to her breast where he tugged on the silk material, spilling her heavy chest to his penchant. She angled her head to the ceiling catching her breath and moaning alike. A gush of her nectar running out of her when she felt his hungry mouth allocate his tongue on her active nipple. Chewing on her lip as she whine her wide hips on to him, her body trembling from his touch.

After sharing their affection to one another through deep kissing they both stood naked as the day they were born in his living room. Another case of déjà vu hitting them both when a few months ago they were in the same place; same situation. He grabbed her face, gracing her with a smile before entangling their tongues again. He guided her back to straddle him when he sat down, breaking their kiss, rattling her frame when he spoke. "Ready for me?"

Her glazed eyes softening to the obvious longing. "Always."

Slowly he entered her when she descended down on to him. A whimper of a cry she moaned to the ceiling when all of him was inside of her. He groaned, relaxing to the sensation as she had to get use to his size. Warm, tight, and just her. Moving like fluid, she worked her hips, her snatch gushing sweetly on to him. She grabbed the back of the chair for precision, making straight shots into her.

He watched her high off of him. Caressing the side of her neck when Tier moaned to the ceiling climaxing all over him. But she wasn't done. Without physical exertion, Ichigo grabbed the back of her knees when he leant them forward. Showing her all of his masculinity, he stood with her in the air, bringing her down on to his hard member.

Moaning into his neck made his stroke vicious. He brought her up only to crash her down on to the thick of him repeatedly. "This what you wanted!?" he spoke ramming her.

Unable to control the passionate moans that ran out of her, Tier wrapped her arms around his neck attempting to run from the foray he summoned on her tight grasp. "Oh my-" she was cut off by his mouth crashing into her. She started to shake violently in his hold when her orgasm exploded out of her. A waterfall raining down on Ichigo when he halted his onslaught, his member pulsating inside her. Feeling himself ready to buckle from the sensation he walked them to the bedroom not once breaking their link.

A sharp hiss escaped her when he dropped them into his bed. He was deeper, hitting her spot so she knew it was a risky position especially being he wasn't wearing any protection. With his legs halfway off the bed, he grabbed her leg bringing it to her chest as he crawled further into her balls deep now.

She grabbed his shoulder and his behind when he started giving her long strokes. Tier moans running out of her like a faucet with each thrust he made into her. Ichigo welcoming her touch over his frame returned the feeling when she felt his tongue on her neck, moving up her chin, to part her lips and explore her throat, still moaning into him. Gripping the bed tight enough that it turned his knuckles white, occasionally Ichigo groaned into her like the beast he transformed into.

Her muscle started clasping and releasing on to him, bringing her over the edge when she arched her back moaning to the high heavens in hysterics, reaching for the other side of the bed only coming to a understanding that Ichigo wasn't allowing her to escape his wrath. The head board banging violently against the wall was but a symbolic epitome of what tonight and the early morning would bring them. It was all theirs. It was the weekend, no work, no school, just them in a tangled mess.

Just Ichigo…

And Tier.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the wai! Please Forgive me! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. You guys really dont know how much that mean to me. I was doing a little bit of rewriting to this chapter, so i do hope you enjoyed it. And please constructive criticism...or any criticism is welcomed. Let me know what you think! Ciao! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Been about You...**

Looking to the screen of her cell phone as it vibrated in her hand, Tier tap the touch screen device forwarding the private number to her voicemail. With a sigh of relief, she looked to the foggy mirror, wiping it clear to stare at herself. _What are you doing?_ The thought caused her to shake her head, droplets of water falling everywhere. The internal question prompted more, making her emotions flare from looking at her toothbrush next to his. Even her soap seated next to his. Slowly she was getting too close to comfort. Drying herself, she lathered her skin in cherry blossom lotion, dressing in lacy under garments, a pair of v-cut black shorts that laced on the side and a form fitting plain black t-shirt revealing her stomach. She dropped some of her perfumed oil in her palm, rubbing her hands together to allot over her neck, arms and stomach.

Switching the bathroom light off when she was dressed, she walked down the hall. The bedroom door widen open where she saw Ichigo sitting against his headboard dressed in nothing but black briefs and all his masculinity. _So damn sexy without even trying._ Ichigo was more than a great catch. He was the magical being that people made rumors of seeing. Hell, He is the fairytale prince.

Tossing her towel on the hook next to his closet and cellphone on the night stand, she crawled over him in to the middle of his king size bed, moving back to the side of him where she cuddled against his chest. With a light laugh, Ichigo moved to lay slightly on his side for her to be under him, staring down at her.

Tier looking up to him, letting him caress the side of her face like he usually do. Relishing in the moment for now, Tier shut her eyes, snuggling into him.

"I've never saw you like this before." he spoke into her forehead.

"Like how?"

"Holding me like you never want to let me go."

Maybe it was exactly that. Maybe she didn't want to forget this moment. Last night was amazing and being that he had her for breakfast, it was beyond tremendous. On the contrary, she never saw Ichigo like this. So in tuned with his feelings whenever they shared a passionate moment together. She caught game on his love, and he started to get a inkling on hers. Their attachment too strong to not be obvious. "I can't help myself when I'm around you."

His eyebrow raising in question. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She conceded. "Is that _so_ unbelievable?"

Lying on his back, looking to the ceiling while he still wrapped a arm around her shoulders. "Kind of."

Tier was out of his league and still he couldn't believe she was the one cuddled next to him, her legs wrapped around his one leg, pillow talking with him.

"So." A curious expression on her face. "tell me, have you been serious with anyone else?"

Exhaling rather loudly, frustration on his tongue. "No…why do you keep asking me that?"

"Just find it strange a man of your caliber hasn't been in a serious relationship with anyone."

"I didn't have the time."

"Bullshit!" she exclaimed with a light sniker. Moving her body to lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Tch, believe what you want."

"So explain those random text messages…"

"Just what they are…random." Moving back on to his side, staring down at her now that he rested his face against his palm. "What about you."

"What about me?"

"Your phone hasn't stop ringing since you been with me."

"Buisness…that's all."

"if it's Buisness why don't you answer it?"

Closing her eyes now, "I'll answer it on Buisness time. Other than that, I don't hear it. Neither should you."

"Busy lady."

Sighing loudly herself, Tier threw her leg over his waist straddling and surprising Ichigo. "I have been on dates with other guys. But that's just it, dates."

Looking up to her, he laid there, arms splayed out to the sides of him. Laughing as if it surprised him that she was still seeing other people, causing for Tier eyebrow to raise in suspicion. "You're beautiful. You _are_ single, so I don't see why not. I have been on dates too but in all seriousness, it's just time to pass until I see you again." He confessed. The last part slipping out of him unintentionally.

The balcony was open, causing for a strong but gentle breeze to sweep over her hot frame. _Until he see me again…_ repeated in her mind.

"Er…I mean until we mee-"

Placing one of her soft fingers on his lips to stop him from ruining the moment for her, Tier moved to lay down on his chest. "Shut up." She softly spoke, smiling to herself. "leave it like this."

Ichigo reluctant to do so, held her close to him instead. There was something he wanted to ask her. Well more about something he wanted to tell her. It was evident now that he wanted her around. Ichigo grew attached to the woman. His only hope was that she felt the same about him. He moved his hand to touch her face. That seemed to be his favorite part to feel on her. Her angular face felt like it belonged in his hand. His thumb always found its way to the corner of her lips. _She is real right?_ He could feel her weight on top of him but he had to always make sure it was her. And not her looking up to him to be someone totally different.

"I don't want to lose this feeling." She spoke, listening to his heart.

Ichigo, staying quiet, felt the corner of her lips curl on the tip of his thumb. If only she knew he didn't want it to go away neither. Unfortunately the day called for them.

With the door buzz going off, they both exhaled loudly looking to one another. She moved to the side as he swung his long legs to stand, playfully she tapped his right cheek while he started putting on a pair of light jeans, he looked back to her sitting on her haunches. Almost as if his body moved on its own, he leant down, grabbing her face, kissing her as if it would be their last.

Tier sheepishly smiling called after him when he rushed off to the door, placing his plain white shirt on. "You're only answering the door."

"A lot could happen!" He shouted back, bringing back the memory of her ghosting him. Ichigo disappeared behind the corner and Tier waited to hear the door opening and closing. A giggle escaping her as she rested against his headboard, grabbing his pillow snuggling with it. _What are you doing HALIBEL!?_ She didn't know. Nor did she want to figure it out. Relishing in the moment was all that mattered.

Her phone started buzzing again. Frozen in her position she looked to the device, **Private Number** across the call screen. Her sudden happiness she felt, disappearing with every vibration her cell phone doled. She thought about throwing it but knew it would cause more problems for her.

Tier huffed, moving her toned legs to standing now, she walked to the balcony door, the cement hot but comfortable against her bare manicured feet. She leant against the black rail, the breeze still calming as the sun tried it's hardest to fight through the cotton clouds. It was hot but the breeze made it bearable.

Peace of mind, that was all she wanted. She was at a calm in this moment. However she knew it would be short lived. Had she met him sooner, she would have loved him better, probably give him something that he haven't experienced, but that could go the other way as well. Should nature take its course between them, she would probably give in to the urge. Still she had other things to think about.

"Tier?" she heard him call after hearing the door open. Of course she desperately needed Ichigo to bring that feeling back to her to continue on as if a dark cloud wasn't over her head. She heard his footsteps leading to the bedroom doorway where they halted. Watching her behind the sheer curtain blowing to the wind, he called after her again. "you ready?"

"Yeah. Give me a moment." She sighed.

Treading to the balcony doorway, he walked out grabbing the rail on the sides of her elbow, leaning on the back of her, talking into the side of her face. "We could stay here if you don't feel like heading out."

Playfully, she pushed her plump bottom into him, feeling a part of him spring to life. "You know what would happen if we do."

Ichigo dropping his face into her neck, a modest snicker. "Please don't do this right now." He pleaded, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Can't get enough of me?" she turned her head, placing a finger on his chin to guide his lips to hers. Tier connected their lips while she pushed into him again causing him to push back.

Ichigo huffed in their kiss, abruptly stopping when he felt himself calling off today plans and just spending the day home. "We gotta go!" quickly he unhinged the rail, turning back into his bedroom, fixing himself in his jeans muttering to himself to calm down.

Walking in behind him, she laughed, feeling the mood coming back to her as she reached for her wedged heels. Hopefully it'll last.

°•○●○•°

The annual fireworks Kukaku put together seemed to get better each year. This time proved to be extraordinary. Ichigo actually stayed for the whole show. He looked to the side of him, seeing the different color sparkles glitter across her jade orbs as if it was the first time she experienced anything like it. He watched her point in amazement being the center of her girlfriends when seeing star shaped to planets. As sexy as she dressed her face expressed a innocence that made her adorable.

A deep raspy voice interrupted his thoughts. "So…is this the one that's keeping you busy now that the clinic is renovating?"

"Here he go." Karin and Yuzu spoke in unison.

Turning to look into the probing eyes of his father, Ichigo sighed within himself. "What do you mean by busy?"

"Ohhohoho. You know exactly what I mean by busy. My future daughter-in-law is gorgeous, and there's only one thing keeping my son away from me!" Isshin spoke poking his son, prompting a strong punch from Ichigo.

"Mind your damn business old man!" Ichigo scolded. Only for Isshin to congratulate him with a thumbs up holding his face. "tch, pull yourself together. She's coming over."

With eyes glistening almost to tears that his son would do such a thing, Isshin wiped his nose, standing straight next to Ichigo as if he didn't catch a haymaker to the grill. Whispering to Ichigo out the side of his mouth. "You make me proud my son!"

"Whatever…" Although the old goat can be annoying, nonetheless Ichigo love his father dearly. Even if on occasion he always kept his son up on his reflexes.

"I've never been to fireworks before!" so fascinated by the show, Tier couldn't help the smile cross her face. Tier walked back to Ichigo side, smiling to his father and younger sisters.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ichigo spoke, folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course. I'm with you."

Thankful that a red firework exploded, they didn't notice how red crept over his nose. Isshin on the other hand laughed, causing for a elbow to the stomach from Ichigo.

Clearing his throat Ichigo grabbed her attention once more as he wrapped a arm around her waist. "Dad, this is Tier, Tier this is my Isshin…I mean my dad."

The old goat needing no more introductions, grabbed Tiers hand. "Oh no that won't do, call me dad future daughter-in-law!"

She smiled, looking to Ichigo who started massaging his temples, back to Isshin who, aside from the fireworks, had sparkles in his eyes. "Now I see where Ichigo get his good looks from. You and your wife did a amazing job."

That was the wrong thing to say. Isshin couldn't contain himself or find any words to say at the moment but she did feel his grip tighten around her hands. "G-G-G…God has brought you into my sons life for one reason and one reason only. Ichigo, you must marry this woman….yesterday." his face serious. "Tier…you must seal this bond, my legacy depends on it."

Tier confused, stared into the older man, "I believe that's too soon."

"Nonsense!" Isshin retorted, flying off like a ballerina.

"These two are my twin sisters. Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo continued, ignoring his a nod and another smile, Tier complimented. "I hope to have beautiful twin daughters like you two."

Yuzu and surprisingly Karin blush to the compliment. Isshin in pure bliss that Ichigo found the perfect woman ran off, shaking everyone hands claiming that his son is getting married.

"You're doing this on purpose." Ichigo spoke, a serious tone in his voice when he looked back to Tier.

Laughing, she shook her head disagreeing. "Your sisters really are beautiful, I do want twins, and you do look exactly like your dad aside from your hair." She tugged gently on his shoulder length orange locks. "But your smile…you look exactly like your mother from the pictures you showed me."

He sighed, watching his sisters take off to grab their father. "Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome." She spoke turning back to the fireworks. He's really a great guy, a lovely family as well so she knew he didn't come from a broken home, but she was far from great. She was a monster.

Tier smile, fading with the thought. _It's coming back again._

°•○●○•°

"So that's it?" Grimmjow spoke looking through the basket for something else to eat Appaci agreeing with him as she looked through it too.

"Considering the fact that you didn't contribute to anything….yeah, that's it!" Renji exclaimed.

"My friendship," Grimmjow spoke sarcastically.

"Doesn't mean jack shi-" Ichigo tried to chime in but Tier cut him off, covering his mouth. Her eyes cutting to Ichigo as he remembered his foul language and his attitude when it came to Grimmjow was a challenge to hold together. Nonetheless Tier knew that her best friend can be intolerable, still she claimed him as her younger brother.

"Take a walk with me." She demanded Ichigo more than asking. Catching the group off guard, she raised from her seat to walk, extending her hand out for his.

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo hesitated at first, taking her hand and walking off to the beach part.

Ichigo still in ear shot of Renji making a 'whip' sound and Grimmjow making kiss noises made him stick his middle finger up.

Turning his attention back to Tier with one arm wrapped around her shoulder, Ichigo never want to let her go. Physically, emotionally, spiritually, mentally. She wrapped around his waist as the summer night swept over them. Once again finding themselves away from the group walking along the water on beach. It was hot tonight. Hotter than any other night that passed. Or was it just them?

Was this too fast? Ichigo stared at her, her bare feet kicking the soothing cool waves that crashed against her ankles.

"If I were to jump in the water, would you come with me?" she asked unwrapping her arm from around him, walking further into the water

"No." he gently spoke.

Tier turned to look at him. His calm face relaxing her when the moonlight made his eyes glow. Truly amazing.

He had something heavy on his mind and she could tell. A question that he wanted to ask but fear assimilated his thoughts. Ichigo wasn't adept to romantic feelings, but he felt it for her. Day by day, night by night, second by second, it was something amazing about her and he didn't want it to go away or for her to reject his feelings.

She tilted her head trying to read him, but instead of reading him, and Ichigo taking notice, he just blurted it out before she could ask him anything. "Be with me?"

Tier breathing kept as her heartbeat felt like it was in her ears. _Did he say what I think he said?_ She studied him. He stared at the ground fearful of what his question evince on her face. One of his hands stuffed in his pocket and the other tapping on his leg nervously.

 _Was he anxious?_

All this time together it was only natural that one or the other wanted to take things further. Tier still watching him, a smirk pulling on his face while he looked to the sand becoming impatient. "I'm starting to regret saying it."

Speaking, she turned back to the open ocean, flexing her toes underneath the chill water that seemed to do its part in cooling her off. "What would make you say such a thing?"

Again with the question answering his question. Looking to the back of her. "Is it not obvious to you?"

"It is. But are you sure you know what you're feeling? That this isn't just fun for you? Or me?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Between you and I, are we not okay with the way things are now?"

He looked back to the sand. The guilt heavy on him. Why did he have to feel things on a deeper level?

"You're not wrong for feeling the way you do Kurosaki. But am I the woman for you?"

 _Was she?_ Tier was a anomaly that manifested in his world out of thin air. Something about her from the first time he saw her dancing about in that night club free as a bird, drew him to her. He couldn't grasp what it is, but he wanted to trek down the road anyway. Though she was only a year older, she was wise beyond her years teaching him new tricks to go about dealing with everyday life. He even started meditating with her. The simple things he enjoyed at home by himself started to fade when she came around more often than he would allow anyone else. The man took pride in being a hermit, and only coming out when the situation 'seemed' better than his loneliness. Of course that being the case until he set eyes and other things on her.

Was he depending on her?

 _Nah! Can't be._

But he was. Maybe he ignored that part of him to justify why he was such a crab?

 _Well I am a cancer!_ He thought to himself, thankful that she had her back to him. She would definitely have a ball calling him out on the unknown tug of war between his mind and heart. Logic? or emotion? Which was it? The question brought thousands more. He just wanted a answer, not this turmoil encircling him. Then he saw it, right through to her. His eyes narrowed to the theory. Maybe she was hurt before? That explains why she would never answer him directly.

Maybe she had trust issues? Or the feelings weren't mutual?

How could someone toy like that for this long and not feel anything at all?

Ichigo wanted to touch her but his body couldn't move. He stood frozen in the sand, a few feet away from her. Just the thought of being exclusively together did change the air around them. They were comfortable with just 'talking' but he wanted to further their relationship.

"Are you going to answer me?" she looked in back of her. Watching the morose in his eyes disappear.

"That's my line."

Turning fully, she asked again. "Am I the woman for you?"

"Who knows…" Granting her a gentle smile.

Tier wanted to hug the man but knew he would refuse it. His ego would get the better of him and this would be that time he would display it. So she gave him that respect. Instead of showing pity, she asked him yet again. "just answer me already, am I?"

"Shut up." Her pupils dilated as she gaped at the man. Staring at her he spoke walking towards her. "Why the hell would you even ask such a question? That's dumb. If I knew that you were wrong for me, do you think I would still acknowledge you? Pfft get real!" He stopped before her, staring down at the woman as she processed his words. "If you feel that it's good, or you know that it's good…then why not go for it!? Why not give it a chance!?"

Golden tresses veiled her face, what she felt was undisclosed to him. Tier was stuck. She wanted him, oh there was no denying that. But in the back of her mind there was always a 'what if'. What if she setting herself up for heartbreak? What if it was a waste of time? What if he was just like _him_? And then she remembered her situation now. Guilt ridden.

Ichigo tilted her chin though her face vacant of any emotion, he chuckled. "You can cut the tough girl act Tier….I know you more than you think I do." Slowly she bit her lip, behind the action she let out a small laugh. Both of them coming to a ease after the tension subsided. "so will you be mine?" he asked her gently, his eyes imploring for her to say yes.

Nervously Tier looked away from him. Confused and twiddling her fingers. _Why? Why? Why!?_ _What am I doing? Why am I doing this?_

Tier thoughts dispersed when Ichigo grabbed her face, assuaging her being. "Relax" he laughed. "I didn't ask you to marry me...I mean, for now at least one step at a time."

A genuine smile crept across her face. "Ichigo, I don't know..."

Ichigo knew she was a independent woman who had no need for him. So he knew she was perfectly fine by herself. He still couldn't help the fact that she was fighting something. He knew she had to have been hurt from the way she reacted, but whoever it was that did hurt her, he had more kisses for her to heal to.

"SO DID SHE SAY YES!?" Grimmjow shouted from where the group sat, all eyes facing the two of them.

"FUCK OFF!" Ichigo bellowed back. As the woman he now held in his arms laughed.

What a crazy game this was indeed.

°•○●○•°

One would think after comimg to terms of what they wanted and going after it, that they would feel a relief. Ichigo felt the total opposite. The drive was silent. Something was off with her. Her body language, her attitude, her speech was different. She wasn't the Tier that he knew her to be at this moment. Ichigo could feel the energy crawling off of her. Tonight was suppose to be special. He cooked for her specifically being that she couldn't muster up the courage to deny Orihime generous snacks, and being something he never done for another woman before, but surprisingly came out pretty good. They watched the fireworks where she took a positive note to, they sat at the beach laughing and joking with friends. Everything was good. At least that's what he thought

Attempting to grab her hand, Ichigo first stole a look to see her lounging against the passenger door, staring into the pink blue sky while the street lights flickered on. The highway was empty but there was no need to speed. Tier, oblivious of the wary man driving and stealing glimpse of her, contemplating on grabbing her hand to reassure her that he was still there. But she wouldn't look his way.

 _What the hell is wrong with her?_

She wasn't this quiet on their way to the beach. In fact, she was talking more than usual which surprised the ginger. It was another side he had yet to see about the woman.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked, stealing another view of her then back to the road ahead.

"Mmhm." She hummed, attempting to put his mind at ease with a weak smile, but Ichigo saw right through it. Something was troubling her. He couldn't for the life of him recall when she started acting this way but his mind went into overdrive.

"Yeah, so did I…" Trailing off to a thought. It fell silent again, the smooth music that played softly throughout his car couldn't break the feeling of worry. He reached, taking her hand that rested on her thigh, into his. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "You can talk to me. Whatever is troubling you, I'll be the listening ear.."

Tier looking to him now, gently nodded her head. She looked to the road, back to him, then out the window. She wasn't nervous nor anxious. Just confused. He had all the qualities of being a great man and yet he never asked her nor pushed her to ever making a decision to be with him. He was perfectly fine with her vague answer.

Though she didn't make no mistake to even think that they were together, he still went on dates with other women and so did she with other men. But they were always one call away from each other. So what exactly was she to make out of all this?

One rule: never ask the infamous question "what are we?" Whoever asked first automatically lost. Rule two: never get caught in your feelings unless it proved beneficial. Yet why was she contemplating this if that was the case?

She scoffed within herself. Emotions only made normal people die slowly while still living in a world of constant reminders on what broke a heart in the first place. A walking contradiction Tier was and still she enjoyed it. The fright, the possibility, the unknown

It's to bad that Ichigo had to be the fix she wanted.

"Tier?" he called, gently squeezing her hand for her to come back to him when she spaced out.

Slowly she turned to look at his face, he permitted her a smile. Gracing him with a smile of her own, she moved his hand that intertwined with hers to her lips kissing his palm as she rested the side of her face into it.

The gesture caught Ichigo off guard from how she was untouchable a few seconds ago to now showing some kind of affection. "Talk to me…" he spoke gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Instead, she unbuckled her seatbelt, cuddling into the side of him despite the arm rest hendering her body into him fully.

"T-Tier!? That's dangerous!"

She didn't say anything, and only cuddled into him more than she could. Overwhelmed with guilt, only thing she could think about doing was holding him. He couldn't understand what the language her heart was speaking, so she did what was only logical to her.

Ichigo felt her grasp tighten on his shirt making him question further until he came to terms that this was what she needed for now. A gentle smile pulled on his lips, while wrapping his free arm over her shoulders grabbing her closer and tighter. At least he could be her seat belt.

°•○●○•°

The drive proved to be worth the detours when they made it back to his apartment. Tier secured in his arm fell asleep in the same position against him. Lightly he shook her but it didn't work. Rousing her of her peaceful slumber, he whispered in her ear "Wake up."

Stretching herself awake, she reclined back in to her side, her eyes adjusting to the bright garage lights as well as another car leaving out. "That was a long drive for the beach only being twenty minutes away."

"Hmph." He snorted. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. So I drove around for a little bit."

With rosy cheeks, she looked to the floor of the car. "My apologies."

"No need to." He spoke stepping out the car then walking swiftly to her side, ushering her hand into his when he opened the car door to help her out.

She fixed her shorts, before stepping out. Her wedged heels brought her close enough to almost touch his lips. Before stepping to the side shutting the car door, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her. Giving into a strong urge, she kissed him. A delicious apology as it seemed for her. Tier was going to make it up to him the best way she knew how to. She didn't intend to drag him into her web, but it was impossible not to.

Ichigo grabbing her close by her waist, kissing her deeper than she imagined. Their lips danced slowly. Syncing to one another on a spiritual level more than physical. She stopped the kiss, smiling against his lips. "Continue upstairs?"

"Am I back on your good graces?" he jest.

It was evident that he wasn't the bad guy, in which she couldn't answer him truthfully even if it was a joke. She had to tell him soon. Either way, she knew it would change the dynamic of whatever they had going on. So she kissed him again as her answer.

He closed the car door, clicking the button to lock and set the alarm. She led him by the hand to the elevator and being that it was already on their floor, soon as she pressed the button of the lift the doors opened. When they both walked in, she wrapped his arms around her waist, making him hug her from behind.

Milking the situation out if everything she could get Tier knew she is going to miss this.

Resting the back of her head on his shoulder, ichigo leant back in the elevator trying his best to figure what has got into the woman who was so daring in her ventures to him. Not caring who see, or giving a damn who had something to say. Now it's totally different. She still didn't care about the people outside looking in, but her attitude was rather strange to him now.

Ichigo brought his face down to her neck, taking in the sweet cherry blossom perfume. She closed her eyes to the feeling of his arms wrapped around her like a vault door, securing her close to his warmth. The feeling of protection she felt was a rather nice feeling to the beauty. A unfamiliar and special one.

The number of the floors that the elevator skipped over rising slowly but closely to their destination. Wishing that it go on forever, Tier didn't want the feeling to stop, still, she turned to face him instead. "Ready?"

Standing straight, looking down to her now, still puzzled by her strange act. "I guess so."

To Tier, the walk felt like forever. She was dreading the familiarity she had to the hall way, to this whole damn building. To Ichigo something was amiss. One: She was still holding his hand. Something she had never done before. Two: he would be utterly disappointed if she were to let go. Maybe this was a step to something rather than the two pretending to play "house".

While walking in, she already kicked off her heels dropping her height significantly. Before Ichigo could say anything, or turn to walk into the foyer after locking the door, she already shut him up by unbuckling his pants when she dropped to her knees. "W-what are you doing!?" he shouted, his back bumping into the door, amazed at how fast his belt and zipper came undone, but still surprised she would do that before they even settled in.

"I was going to suck your di-"

"Ghah!" he stopped her before she could finish. "you don't have to be so….vulgar about it."

She stood up slowly, taking off her shirt that wrapped tightly around her body and shorts. Showing that she wearing a black lace bra and thong. Jade eyes yet again pleading for him. "Let me make it up to you tonight."

Ichigo snapping out of the amazement quickly recovered, "What's the occasion?"

"Well, you cooked for me when you didn't need to. I want to show you my appreciation."

He smirked, "It's fine. Really, there's no need for that."

Tier stepped closer to him. If only he knew. "For tonight…" she spoke, kissing him on his neck when he couldn't move. "I want…to make love…to you."

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders, staring at her. Something was truly bothering her for her to be _this_ assertive. He couldn't figure it out, he couldn't grasp it.

She shook out of his grasp, taking his hand. "Come. You don't have to put any work in. Tonight is about you…always been about you." Without protest, Ichigo followed. He didn't know what to make of the last sentence she spoke. Only thing he could construe was how she pushed him on to the bed. Climbing on top of him. She tangled her hands with his, rising them above his head, kissing him with a fiery passion that set off all of his nerves. Slowly she left his hands where they were, moving to raise his shirt kissing from the side of his lios, chin and in between his pecs, down his deep abs, further down to where his manhood was almost exposed.

Ichigo watched as she kissed all over his being to the bulge of his briefs. She teased him for a bit, watching him flex to her touch until he threw his head back on the bed, moaning as her warm mouth descended on to him.

Tonight was all about him after all.

°•○●○•°

Sitting at the foot of the bed fully clothed, Tier looked behind her to see him sound asleep on his side. His arms still stretched out from when she moved out of his embrace when they were first asleep. Her eyes softened to the sight of her lover as guilt once again over came her like a warm comforter on a cold night.

It took about a hour until she knew that he was in a deep kip. Again dreading the fact that she would have to leave him like this. She catered to his every desire just to knock him out cold, pulling out new moves and tricks to leave him with a infinite impression of her, even if it wasn't her intentions.

She turned back to face the hall way before her, fixing herself in her shorts and shirt, careful not to put on her heels until she was out of sight.

The white paper in her hand wiggled from the gentle breeze that came in through the balcony door. The words 'I'm sorry' written in cursive.

Stepping lightly, she walked to his nightstand placing his phone over the note so it couldn't fly off somewhere. Sparing herself another moment to stare at the back of him before disappearing out of his life.

This time. Forever.

°•○●○•°

It was happening again. Sitting against the headboard of his bed, he stared at the note, cellphone to his ear hearing her voice to the answering machine when he tried to reach her. _The hell was she sorry for?_

He didn't have the slightest clue. It wasn't as if she was giving off any hints. Maybe she needed some time to herself? Maybe she had something to do? This was Tier though. Of course she had her weird tendencies and this came with it. Stupid as it seem Ichigo accepted it for what it was.

He wasn't one to force her to speak about her trouble. If she wanted him to know, she would've spoke to him about it. Ichigo knew that Tier didn't fully trust him. The thought brought him back a few paces mentally. Never being the one to fully trust someone himself, he figure she was different amongst others that came and went out his life. Guessing she was just the same only led to more assumptions. There was nothing he could do about it now however. She left, and wasn't accepting his call, only leaving him to guess what she was sorry about.

Whatever it was, he hoped that she came around to tell him about it sooner rather than later. For now, he kept his mind open even if it already started to get crowded with memories.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys once again for the support. I do apologize for the long wait. I write this story on my phone which is how i also have the little characters in chapter break. I also do apologize for any grammatical errors, this chapter and the next has been heavily influenced by this song that I just couldnt stop playing Disclosure ft Sinead Harnett - Boiling (Joey Harmless remix) the original is just as good. God i love that song lol but i do hope you guys enjoy, i honestky cant wait for you guys to read the next chspter so im working on that now lol laters ;-*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ah so i told you guys lol didn't want to keep you waiting. Didn't have anything to do this week plus plot bunnies been ravaging my mind lately. also i could discribe Tier singing voice to me but what fun would that be? I recommend listening to Jane Child - Biology being that those are the lyrics and one of my favorite songs. Think of it as a tribute lol. I do hippie you enjoy the 5thn chapter as i did writing it. Ciao ;-*

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach characters or the song. Only this story.

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **Reckless**

" _The number you are trying to reach is no longer in servi-"_

Three weeks.

Three, long, distressing weeks passed right before his eyes since a atom bomb went off in his chest. Ichigo shuddering to the thought, looking at the screen of his phone to what use to be her phone number.

Nothing

Nothing at all.

Ever since her infamous disappearance, Ichigo could hate her for waking up something inside of him, a thing that craved, longed, and needed what she was giving to him. But now, he was forced to forget it. What pissed him off worst than the turmoil that roused inside of him, is the fact that she used him. That woman deceived him. Played him into thinking that she was better than this and naturally it brought his ire at its peak as he continued pondering on it.

Overthinking, assuming, questions that went unanswered, thoughts, all of it causing a frenzy in his self.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki. He wasn't the one that got bamboozled. Actually he was the one who countered against it by not putting himself in such situations. The fact still remained that he was the one feeling crushed in the end.

"Ichigo?" a sweet voice called his name in a hym from the bathroom.

Standing on his balcony in deep thought, slowly blinking from the phone in his hand to the night sky. "Yeah?" he softly replied, feeling like quite the hypocrite in terms of 'using' someone.

"Are you coming to join us?" another woman called from his bedroom door, her long coffee brown hair cascading down to her chest where it hid her ample bosom, dripping wet from the shower

"Give me a minute." It'll be longer than that. The girls looked at each other in the hall way, shrugging their shoulders then proceeded to have their fun in the shower without him. The hypocrite he truly became since then. Using these two women just to get his pride back, and a fix for a 'withdrawal' that was out of his control. In a way, he couldn't complain. The two women occupying his bathroom been trying their hardest to get a piece of him since yesterday, and finally granting them their shot made him feel lower than he already felt. Becoming so desperate to be rid of Tier that he would go this low displeased him the more he thought about it.

Nothing was gained. He still made the attempt to reach Tier. He still thought about her golden hair spread over his pillow. He still tasted her. In certain instances he could faintly smell her perfume. Now that she changed her number, there was no reason for him to even hold on to someone who plainly wanted to be forgotten. Tier no where near him still made it impossible for him to let her go nonetheless.

Remembering his words vividly that night he asked her to be his and then remembering that it was his mistake for doing so. He should have waited a little longer.

It was inevitable however. Ichigo knew sooner or later this was going to happen but always kept that part in the back of his mind. Now look at the pitiful man. Not heartbroken, more downhearted from standing correct but still going forward with it.

Ichigo couldn't lose his respect for her, he chose this for himself. But dammit did it have to be like this? Truthfully, he knew it did. She couldn't face him when he asked her to be his, how could she possibly breathe the words 'no I don't want to be with you' to his face?

Sighing, he took another look at the moon, once again remembering their rooftop conversation. "Tch, fuckin weirdo." He angrily spat, walking back into his bedroom dropping his phone on the bed attempting to unwrap the damp towel from around his waist. Why not try to free his mind of the golden haired witch?

Tonight he wanted to dine in his vices but his heart wasn't in it. The most he went was a little bit of touching, their lips were more on his body instead of his lips on theirs. It wasn't the same for him. The two girls seemed interested in each other rather than him, although the whole purpose was to get him in bed instead.

Stopping at the bathroom door exhaling loudly while hearing the moans and giggled that annoyed him rather than turn him on, Ichigo twisted the knob, but didn't step in. A instant passed him when he released it, walking into the living room turning on the television instead.

°•○●○•°

"You left him again?" Grimmjow shouted from the bathroom. Shaking himself once he was done. Using his foot to flush the toilet.

Tier silence answered him, brooding over the decision trying to free herself from the thought. As bad as she felt she couldn't bring any words to her lips to justify her actions. She knew she was wrong. Tier knew the man wanted her and she played along with it. Just so tempting to feel needed again.

His bare feet padding against the pristine white marble to the open space of the his living room, moving to the kitchen rambling about. "I hope you are done with him."

"I am." Was all she could muster to say. Yet pictures of Ichigo still floating about in her mind. Her words would have destroyed him and no way would she want to see his face once it did. "I can't do that to him."she nearly whispered to herself. It was more of the fact that she couldn't do that to herself.

"It's only been a month, I'm sure he's coped with it. Thought it was just play for you anyway "

"At first, it was. He just had a way with me…a way of changing people."

Grimmjow noticed she caught herself, and yet what she spoke was different from how she truly felt. "You didn't tell him huh?"

Turning her head, to face the small window to the side of her. Staring into the rain. "He didn't need to know."

"Tch, a guy like Ichigo would want to know." He grumbled annoyingly. Plopping down in the seat across from her. He snatched his cup, taking a rather loud sip. "So is this why you showed up to my crib unannounced?"

"Couldn't talk to anyone else."

When it came to men and Tier, there was no telling what direction she wanted to go. After all the destruction she caused for them, he would be the one to clean it up. Clean up meaning whipping Tier back in shape. He wanted to tell her to quit with the crap and move on, but he knew it was deeper than that. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know truth be told."

"Don't you have that fancy party to go to tonight."

Her eyes cutting to him. "Not going."

The fast, deadpan, answer caught Grimmjow by surprise. She rejoined, replying to the question his mouth couldn't speak.

Sighing followed by kicking her shoes off, making herself comfortable in his bachelor pad. "I'm suppose to perform there."

"So?" taking another loud slurp from his cup.

"Just not in the mood for it."

Lounging back in his seat, staring out the window as well. "It beats being here, harping over something that already happened."

"The damage is done huh?"

"Dumbass…" he turned his attention back to her. "you literally had the man wrapped around your finger and you all of a sudden disappear on him."

Jade eyes narrowed to the truth of his words. This wasn't the time to make excuses or justify why she did it. As stated, the damage was done. What else could she do now besides set herself to continue forward? This challenge would prove to be difficult for the beauty being that she constantly lived in her head. Always thinking, always wondering, but never fully committing to it. "I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Really?"

Sighing as she lounged into the white wooden chair. "Everyone will be there. And today is his birthday. Of all the damn days..."

"He's been pretty occupied. I barely see him now that I think about it." Grimmjow unaware continued watching the rain against the kitchen window pad against the glass while he finished the liquid substance, until a few seconds passed, the revelation going off in his cranium. Slowly his eyes averted from the window to Tier who didn't seemed phased on the surface. But of course, he knew her. "C'mon Tier, you caused it. His world shouldn't stop spinning because you're unsure."

Right he was. Tier let Ichigo free for some other woman to appreciate all the things that he wanted to give her. How could she be mad? "I didn't say anything." She mumbled, tipping the mug to her lips, cautiously sipping the tea that Grimmjow did a horrible job to make.

The bluenette observed her pattern. At her leisure, she sipped the tea slowly, her arm across over her stomach, she changed her legs crossing the opposite way once he made the fact known, and she came here dressed in sweats, a halter top, with fresh white tennis shoes. It was confirmed she was pissed when her leg started shaking. "I know..." he spoke, a light smirk on his face as both turned their focus to the window when it started to rain harder than before.

°•○●○•°

Standing next to the bar, amber eyes darted from every face to every corner. "This is a little _too_ upscale for my taste." A rather disturbed Ichigo growled, fixing the collar of his button up white shirt as well as the cream vest.

On the tip of her toes Rukia grabbed his collar, making him bend slightly to her height, fixing his shirt the correct way. "Ah you look great!." She stepped back taking a look at the outfit she put together for him, past proud of herself. The cream silk slacks fit him lovely, as well as the shirt that displayed how fit he was. The rusty brown dress shoes, matching with the glistening leather belt he wore, added a few inches to his height.

Too proud of her creation, Rukia with a smug grin turned him sideways, giving him a once over.

"Cut it out." He shrieked smacking her hand away.

"I did a damn good job!" throwing her raven hair over her shoulders.

Ignoring the petite woman as she went on about being in the fashion industry twirling about in the red and black mini dress, and how much Renji rubbed off on her.

Ichigo looking back to the crowd thinking to himsrlf this is what it's like. All he saw was money. The armani suits, the beautiful gowns, the champagne, even the air was different. Too upscale. But he needed to get out. It was his birthday after all, exploring his options, broaden his horizons a little, tonight was endless. This scenery was a change of pace nevertheless. Making a step back to move out the way of the shot girl who walked past him, winking to him in the process. _Whatever_. He turned his gaze, not surprised that the shot girls were even walking statues covered in gold body paint, wearing gold bikinis. _Too upscale_!

"Oh they're here!" Rukia shouted, slapping Ichigo arm catching his attention. She put her arm into his, moving them to the entrance of the rooftop bar.

Already Ichigo was pressed but seeing Renji dressed in a flamboyant neon red pin strip suit that screamed 'look at me' brought his guard down. Matsumoto of course made a entrance dressed borderline naked with her see through sequin black dress as well as Orihime who wore a simple light pink tube dress showing off her womanly goodness. Matsumoto definitely had a part in that. Following behind, Sado tall figure showed his face, a short sleeve chestnut button down shirt and navy blue slacks. What Ichigo didn't expect was seeing Grimmjow.

Sporting a cyan vest much like Ichigo very own with grey long sleeve shirt and pants. Rukia felt his arm tighten briefly. She looked up to Ichigo, back to where the bluenette stood as security check him for anything dangerous. "Still sore?" Rukia whispered, remorse in her eyes.

Sad to mention being that Grimmjow was the only connection he had with Tier, Ichigo looked to her, a convincing smirk. "Nah, it's in the past." He was used to Grimmjow showing his face around because of Renji, he could get use to this too. "Let's go." Ichigo dragging Rukia at this point.

°•○●○•°

The group sat at one of the mahogany booths lined along the side of the dancefloor and rooftop. The ambiance was warm and relaxing. The smooth upbeat music echoed. It wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be. It was either still early, or being that it was a private event had something to do with it. Which ever the case, Ichigo was in the moment enjoying his friends. What more could he ask for now? Their order of drinks were already placed as well as who would be the designated driver.

"I hope you ate my friend." Grimmjow vocalized, staring at Ichigo who took to the view of the city, over looking downtown.

Yuzu made him a hefty meal that he had to take home, he was still full from this morning. "Whatever you got for me, I could handle it." Daring the bluenette.

"Awright!" Grimmjow exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands together. "Tonight, a boy will become a man."

"Tch." Ichigo letting the snide remark slide, shook his head. _Just enjoy the night._ He kept repeating in his mind. After what he was feeling looking to Grimmjow asking himself what was he doing here in the first place, but of course Ichigo didn't mind. If he was here, pretty soon whether its tonight or a couple weeks from now, if Grimmjow was in the circle it was evident Tier would show her face.

Being on both ends of the spectrum, dreading the fact of seeing her again, or never seeing her again. Ichigo in denial about it, was looking forward to that day to give her a piece of his thoughts. To say every word he couldn't get to speak.

Besides being the butt of every joke tonight since it was his birthday, Ichigo was taking it easy. Of course Renji had to be over the top gathering four of the shot girls to sing happy birthday to Ichigo, resulting in his face feeling hotter than the sun when he received lap dances. It wasn't long before the roof top bar started filling in with more guest. And it didn't take any longer for some of the crew to be on the dance floor.

The festive music setting the path of a night like he never seen. He just hoped it would stay this way. Forgetting his phone, forgetting his trouble, in particular forgetting the fact that she wasn't here even when she had plans for him after everything was done. So much for that.

"Oi carrot top. Looks like you got a admirer!" Grimmjow pointed out, throwing his head back to consume two cups of flavored sake.

Ichigo, looking from the bluenette to the woman he jerked his chin too. The gorgeous lady leaning against the bar, the black cocktail dress showing off her slender frame but thick in the right places, her hair a dark purple, and from where he sat, her eyes were the same color as the gold that decorated around the bar.. Her sunkissed brown skin, reminding him once again of the blonde he tried so desperately to forget. She tipped her glass when she saw Ichigo looking. Ichigo returned the gesture following with mild simper.

"You should go talk to her." Grimmjow mentioned, recovering from throwing another shot back.

"I'm fine right here."

"Tch, you're acting like a pussy." Grimmjow growled, sitting back in the seat.

"How about minding your buisness."

Throwing his hands up in defense. "I could give two shits about what the hell you're going through. I just thought I was doing you a favor." Taking another shot to face. "tell you what, you might hate me now, but we'll be best friends by the end of tonight."

Eyebrows furrowed in aggravation, "Doubt that."

Grimmjow shrugging his shoulders, laughed to himself before scooting his seat away from the table. Rising, he fixed his cyan vest over the grey shirt, "I'll be waiting for a apology." He smirked, walking towards Matsumoto who jumped in surprise but welcomed him for a dance altogether.

 _Just enjoy the night Ichigo._

°•○●○•°

With the oncoming drinks Ichigo started to feel a buzz. With only two cups in his system, it was plain to see his tolerance for anything with alcohol was low. He couldn't refuse his friends being that tonight was their effort for lifting his spirit, for telling him that they're still there for him despite how many times he said 'I got this'.

"Alright ladies and gents, you all having a great time this evening?"

Looking to the circular stage, Ichigo sensing a familiarity about the man, shook his head free from the thought.

"I hope you saved your energy. Let's give a hand for Tiburon!"

Ichigo almost choking on his drink after the announcement.

"Dammit." Renji, turned his attention to Ichigo who eyes never left off the stage, searching, waiting to see her. Confused, happy, angry, all in one. He couldn't fathom how out of all the nights, she's performing here tonight. This was their supreme, birthday gathering for him? Ichigo didn't feel betrayed, but he wasn't happy neither.

His head dropped, laughing. It was funny to him. No matter how far he could go, no matter how far she ran, here they were yet again, unplanned. "It's fine." He spoke, his handsome face changing to a smile.

Rukia looking to Renji, looked back to Ichigo who took another shot to the face. "We need more."

Renji changing the atmosphere between the trio. "I agree."

 _This is crazy._ He thought to himself. He stared at the stage when she made a appearance her smile radiant, brighter than the lights on her. She wasn't wearing a wig this time. Just golden, dressed in sequined two piece mini diamond dress. Crystals glistening each time she moved rallying the audience to clap to the beat that started to play.

Her hips swaying side to side at the tune as her hand tapped at her hip.

" **I'm attracted, anatomically…  
Need to know you scientifically…  
Strange confusion has come over me…  
Need the fusion, between you and me…  
Mother Natures legislature, Mother Nature takes her course…  
Gravitation of the nation, Gravitation to the source…** **"**

Ichigo continue to watch, trying his hardest to stay where he stood. Her voice like a siren, pulling him in and still remaining frozen where he stood..

" **I'm distracted, biologically…  
My attention, dominating me…  
I'm a victim, of Divine design…  
I'm a victim, of a one-track mind…  
Gut reaction, satisfaction, Gut reactions never lie…  
Need I mention my intention, Do I need an alibi…  
It happens every time you're next to me, Biology...** **"**

Her voice still ringing beautifully in his ears kept his attention on her. Once again finding that she was looking right into him. Noticing him out of everyone in front of her.

" **I'm** **defenseless, lacking all control…  
Its relentless, longing of my soul…  
I am driven, I'm completely yours…  
Its a given, I'll be back for more…  
Its instinctive, so distinctive, and on that you may depend…  
Don't go mess with Mother Nature, she'll defeat you in the end…  
It happens every time you're next to me, Biology."**

Renji walking to the side of Ichigo carry a large glass that took two hand, full of a light blue substance. The smell intoxicatingly sweet. "You're going to need it."

"What…that's too much!" Ichigo shrieked.

Bellowing back, Renji stepped close with the huge mug. "It's your birthday!"

"So drink it." Ichigo face changing to a silly grin.

Ichigo stubborn and refusing to drink any drink Renji offered for fear he might wake up somewhere he shouldn't be. No longer wanting to address the issue. Renji using both his hands tipped the large cup to his mouth. _Here's to you buddy_.

°•○●○•°

Far off away from the crowd, Ichigo watched her. After her performance she came down to the crowd mingling with fans. He thought of confronting her, and then decided against it. So he watched her, taking pictures, laughing, hugs, and handshakes. All touching what he missed.

"She seems out of your league handsome. Trying to make her your lady?"

Interrupting his thoughts, the same woman who Grimmjow pointed out to him earlier. Ichigo eyes unwavering from Tier across the floor. "That was the plan."

"Mm, that explain the hurt in your eyes." Confirming her analysis when he looked to the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You make it obvious."

Ichigo turning his back to the crowd facing the picturesque view of a horizon full of city lights, and the ocean vast and far reaching beyond behind it.

"Yoiruchi Shihoin." She spoke turning to the view. "amazing isn't it?"

"Ic-:

"-Ichigo Kurosaki." She finished. "I know who you are."

Surprise but comfortable with it, he looked at her. "Do I know you?"

"You should but I doubt you will remember me at such a tender age."

Staying quiet, he waited for her to continue.

She leant further into the thick railing. "Your father is a very close friend to a friend of mine. My how you've grown into quite the gorgeous man." She couldn't help the smile.

"Friend?" he tried to remember but couldn't think of anyone.

"Kisuke Urahara." She replied, recovering from her simper..

"Ha." The picture of a man dressed in green pajamas who owned the candy shop just a few blocks away from the Kurosaki clinic sprung to his mind. He remembered always taking Yuzu and Karin when they were younger. He also remember the many of fights he had to break up between Karin and the hot head Jinta. What he didn't remember was Hats-N-Clogs ever having a 'friend' like her around. "I never saw you a day in my life."

"Always on the go you could say. But I've always known about you from your father bringing you around as a baby. Such a cute chubby baby" Yoruichi smiled a luminois grin again. She was almost feline like and he was sure the way Kiskuke was set up, she was more than friends with the perv. But how old was she to have known him since he was a infant. She didn't look a day over twenty. Before the two could continue, a familiar, voice called to Ichigo, ruffling his internal self though he continued to stare at the view before him ignoring her. Tier voice called for him again once he didn't make any motion to turn and face her. Should he even acknowledge her?

Slowly he stood staight, turning to see her staring at him like she usually did. His head tilted in annoyance, his hands in his pockets, signaling that he wasn't pleased to see her. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to tell you happy birthday." Though it was more to it than that.

Silence.

There was so many things that he wanted to say, so many curse words, too many questions. But he couldn't say any of it. Just staring at her. His eyes telling her everything making her bow her head in submission.

Sensing that he wasn't in the mood to speak. "It was nice seeing you…" she spoke, disappointment heavy on her frame.

Tier turned in her silver stilettos to walk away. Only for him to tell her "Wait." freezing her from any other action. After all it was obvious and he couldn't be mad at her. It was his fault for believing that something would change between them.

Ichigo looked to Yoruichi, who smiled and bowed her head to him and Tier. The blonde returning the gesture, watched the gorgeous woman walk off. "She's beautiful." Tier commented. "your girlfriend?"

"No need to worry." he smirked.

Shaking her head, she walked closer, keeping a safe distance between the two of then. She never thought cream could look good on a man as it did on him. He still had that strong aura that she was drawn to, that she felt so protected by. Just once she wanted to be held in his arms but she knew he wouldn't allow it. "I…I apologize fo-"

"-Stop." He cut her off, looking to the side of him.. "don't need to hear it."

"No." she sighed holding herself. "you need to hear what I'm about to tell you."

With slight concern on his face, he stared at her suspiciously. One thought coming to his head when she spoke was that she might be pregnant. He knew it was risky, he knew they were taking chance so it didn't quite surprise but this fast? "What is it?"

"I'm-"

The second she fixed her mouth to finish, a man: tall, lean build, faded goatee, wearing a white pristine suit, and wavy brown hair approach them. "So you were the one keeping her away from me."

Ichigo glaring knives into the unknown man, watched as he grabbed on the small of Tier back, kissing her on the cheek. Balling his fist, Ichigo stepped closer growing impatient as well as irritated how friendly this man was. "My, my, such bad manners interrupting two people talking.".

"Oh?" the man spoke acting surprise. "is it also bad manners that I've come to take her away for a dance?"

Tier eyes dropping in guilt as Ichigo looked to her and back at the man who dare to test him, what also bothered him is the fact that she was actually allowing this man to grab her. "Heh, would like to see you try."

"Try to take my wife away for a dance?" the man looked to Tier, then to Ichigo confused. Ichigo amber eyes dilated at the word 'wife', "he's quite the bold one. I hate fighting but I also don't like sharing what's mine. I'll leave the choice to her. Hun?"

"Give me a moment." She spoke, placing a hand on his chest, gently ushering him away. He kissed the back of her hand causing Ichigo to flinch at the motion. The man then turned to Ichigo, bowing and walking away after. Once he disappeared into the crowd, Tier turned back to speak only for Ichigo to respond by storming past her.

Misding the chance to grab his arm, Tier kept her cool as she walked behind him but he was fast. "Wait!" she tried calling out over the music, but he still continued to the exit. Rushing past the guard and even shoulder bumping one bigger in mass causing the security guard to almost fall. Didn't matter. He had to get out.

Walking past the elevator, he skated down the empty stair case making it half way down staircase almost the the dude exit. Ichigo could hear her heels clicking close by him, hot on his trail, trying her hardest not to fall on the slippery floor. "Ichigo!" she yelled louder.

He turned around scaring her with his ferocious glare, snapping at her. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Just hear me out." She stepped down off the step, walking closer to him not caring for the animosity he expressed over his frame.

Throwing his hands to the side, yelling himself. "For what!? You had ample enough time to tell me you have a husband…" registering the reality of the issue as it was still unbelievable to him. "you have a damn husband!"

"You've said that already, but please hear me out" she attempted to grab his hand resulting in him stepping back snatching his hand away.

"Don't!" he growled. "You had your damn chance to tell me. Instead you fuck my brains out, then have me believe that it was what I said that scared you off. The whole time he was having you like I had you."

"No! Its not like that, just listen to me!" She pleaded, but Ichigo was beyond unreasonable at this point.

He looked down to her, a huff of a short laugh as he attempted to calm the storm inside of him. "This is how you do me?" Ichigo was seeing red, feeling the need to call her everything but her godforsaken name. Deciding that it would have been crossing the line he didn't indulge in the idea. But this felt like the ultimate betrayl. He knew it was best that he didn't come out tonight, something told him to stay at his dad's house. Instead he came out with friends. Only for this to blow up in his face, on his birthday.

Tier was talking, proving no merit when her words fell on deaf ears. She paced the floor and all he could think about was how those lips he loved to feel is claimed by someone else, how her hand was in someone elses, how her heart he wanted for his own belonged to someone else as well. He walked close to Tier, ceasing her pacing as he looked at her. Hurt obvious in his beautiful eyes. Ichigo reached for her face. Sensing that he calmed she agreed to his touch. This familiar touch, his favorite of all, belonged to someone else. Staring into her as she closed her eyes to his warmth.

 _She was someone elses._

Tier opening her observing eyes looking up to him. His air changed from sinister to accepting. "Ichigo, please understand. I had to do it. I had to protect myself...I..."

He couldn't hear what she was speaking before, so what she said now was completely irrelevant to him. He grabbed her face with his other hand, pressing his forehead to hers closing his eyes as he exhaled loudly through his nose. Of all the the things that he done to other women, he never knew he would be on the receiving end of this kind of drama. Locking his hands in her locks while smelling the sweet champagne on her breath, she still tried to reason with him.

Sighing his name while touching the back of his hand. He was shaking and briefly flinched to her caress. Seconds later Ichigo moved his lips to hers, this time kissing her with a ferocity that she didn't know existed in him. If all else failed, she will remember him by this. Placing her hands gently on his stomach, she kissed him back. He allowed her to walk closer into him, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. Before, she got too deep, he stopped, his face staying where it was while her lips hungrily searched for his. Watching her slowly open her eyes asking why he stopped. Staring intently into her, his heart breaking each second.

Uttering the lie that he wished her happiness in her marriage would leave a bad taste in his mouth. While she stared back, he pressed his forehead against her again, nearly whispering into her face. "Please…stay away from me." He released her, slowly backing away before vanishing down the steps. His feelings incomprehensible to himself. Their was a sad flute song playing somewhere.

Foolish of a woman to think that he would possibly be okay with finding out that the entire time he was the 'other guy', she stood there feeling lost. Unaware of the scrutinizing eyes looking down to her now holding herself. Her body shaking as guilt swallowed her, watching the back of the man she truly yearned for walk away from her. She couldn't bring herself to cry, that was weak in her eyes. Dealing with losing him was what she had to accept.

°•○●○•°

Ichigo didn't know how he got home only that his legs were sore and still burning. Laying on top of his bed in the same clothes from last night, his shirt half way opened as a result of him attempting to undress, collapsing on the bed when his body felt the need to. Sleep nonexistent from last night to early morning, now afternoon. Every moment, every instant, her face bound in his mind. All the memories they created together replaced with that wavy haired bastard instead of him. He winced to the thoughts how the same wavy haired bastard is waking up to her, making love to her, spend most of his day with her, just having her.

And she played him.

Ichigo was slowly falling in love with the woman. Now he could hate her, but he couldn't find it in him to do such a thing.

It was already noon and still wearing the clothes from last night, he didn't know if he wanted to do anything. Take a shower? Eat something? Drink something? What? The man lost the motivation to move, he stayed where he been for the past few hours…

...Thinking.

His second heart break. Folding his arms behind him while everything hit him like oncoming traffic of 18-wheelers. Damn. He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. Was this his karma?

Ichigo took to her like a moth to a dancing flame. Of course if he knew then what he knew now, he would have avoided it altogether. He would have just watched her dance instead of pursuing her. Was this the beauty of life?

Whatever the hell it was it didn't feel like beauty. It felt like his chest was ripped open and his heart stomped on with metal cleat boots. After filling his head with more foolish thoughts, his doorbell ringed making his aching heart skip a beat. Not flexing a inch while his amber eyes watched the day pass him through the balcony door. A few minutes later, the doorbell rung again.

 _Go away_...

He turned his head to stare back at the ceiling, confused about his body needing to sleep, or he was just tired of running in a mental cycle. He didn't feel like dealing with people right now, much less being surrounded by the very feeling he wanted out of.

Waiting to hear the annoying ring once more, but nothing. He felt his eyes closing finally. Falling deeper into a well needed sleep until loud banging on the door. Eyes springing back to life, Ichigo sat up wondering who could it be. He was the only one with the code to even get in the building, plus the security guard know him personally since he always commented on his afro.

 _What the hell!_

Stalking to the door, he swung it open with immediate attitude, catching the worried eyes of Renji. Worrisome and being out of breathe from running up the steps instead of taking the slow elevator, his personality then changed to anger once he recognized Ichigo was fine physically. Pissed off, Renji jammed Ichigo cell phone into his chest. "Rukia couldn't sleep until I found you. Bastard you could've told someone you were leaving."

"Yeah," slowly grabbing his cell phone. "My bad." Sluggishly Ichigo turned back into his apartment, dragging his feet to the couch where he fell down.

Renji, watching from the doorway, walked in closing the door gently behind him. "You look like shit."

"I feel like it." Placing his arms behind his head.

"How the hell did you get home?" Renji spoke walking in to the kitchen, raiding the fridge and grabbing one of the plums out the container.

"Dunno. I guess I walked."

Renji mocked. _Yeah right!_ Ichigo couldn't walk two cities over, that wasn't possible _…right_?

Sitting up now, moving his elbows to his knees resting his face against the side of his hands. "She's married."

Confused Renji voice muffled from the plum he bit into. "Who?"

Ichigo abswering him with a look, Renji almost choking on the fruit. Walking to the side of Ichigo, he would've said he was lying about this too but the look on his face said that he was evermore serious. Trying to find the words to console his friend but for once, he was at a lost for words. Rukia would know what to say in this situation. She knew how to deal with feelings, however from man to man, it was only right that words didn't fit this situation. Actions speak louder. "Get dressed." Rebji ordered.

°•○●○•°

Outside of his apartment for what seemed like hours, sitting in a black sedan park along with other vehicles. Emeralds for eyes watched the entrance of the building. With a cell phone to his ear, a deep voice spoke. Watching while a bolstering red head came out, loudly laughing at what seemed to be a effort of cheering up the orange hair man "I located him…yes…he's with someone…no, he's not with her…another day I suppose."

If it wasn't for the red head, the objective would have went smoothly, but of course things don't always happen in his favor. Chalking it up for what it was worth Ulquiorra started the vehicle, bringing the engine to life. Taking a few minutes before driving away, watching in the rearview mirror as the two men cruised in the opposite direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** First and foremost, I appreciate you reading my fic. I've went over this story countless of times as I read, re-written, read again to re writing all over again. My mind is like Pandora box. I do not have a beta, so please if any corrections or anything need to be made that I missed don't be afraid to point out. Enjoy \^○^/

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs listed. They're really awesome though. Only my Fic.

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 _ **Captured**_

 _ **Six days after the incident**_

" _What did you just say?" Ichigo, staring down the very man who claimed Tier as his wife, stood outside the double glass doors of the apartment complex._

 _His steel cold eyes catching the glare of Ichigo just as he was done with his nightly walk. "I said that your life is in danger."_

" _Tch," Ichigo scoffed, the bastard didn't seem like he came here for a fight. So what the hell, did he come here for? Ichigo lips cocked to the side. "Who are you? What the hell do you want?"_

 _Taking his hands out his suit pocket, throwing them up in defense, his face void of emotions but his voice betraying thay very thought when he spoke quite irritated for speaking more than he have to. "Coyote Starrk, I'm neither a friend nor foe. Just doing you and our mutual acquaintance this one favor.."_

" _You mean your wife?"_

 _Starrk lazily looking to the side as he sighed, "Yeah. I suppose you can call her that."_

" _Don't care…" Ichigo now padded to him, the small bag of groceries swinging in his hand as he toggled with his keys._

" _You really are a rude one aren't you?" sighing again, Starrk shrugged his shoulders, helpless._

" _Just being honest, you and your 'wifes' personal issue concern me not. So if your done here, get the hell out of my face."_

" _You're a funny character. I can see why she took interest in you."_

 _Annoyed Ichigo released the plastic bag, dropping it as his side, grabbing the suit collar of the man's jacket. "If you're looking for a fight, then we can do this right he-" his words were cut short when he felt cool steel pressed under his chin. Starrk watched tilting his head with a raised brown eyebrow, his face inscrutable as Ichigo still glared at him, disquiet at the current situation. His fist was nothing compared to the Smith & Wesson 460 magnum under his chin._

" _I hate meaningless fights, much less killing someone without a reason." Ichigo didn't sense any killing intent but he wasn't dumb to continue testing the limits of this man's ire. Starrk keeping his calm baritone seeing that he had Ichigo's full attention. "she told me that you would draw my hand. Interesting. But that's besides the point. As stated, I am neither your friend…nor enemy. Pretty soon she will come to see you and you will deny her. You will tell her to turn back around and to never see you again. Heed my words if you want to live comfortable."_

" _Heh" Despite the cool metal under his chin, and his fist yanking Starrk suit collar each time he spoke knowing the fact that any moment his brains could be splattered on the sidewalk, the stubborn man turned his lip up from his teeth, unphased and ready. "You're telling me everything except a name and why I am being targeted."_

" _You're lucky to be so ignorant…" placing the custom silver and gold gun in its holster that was well hidden under his suit jacket, Starrk grabbed his wrist in a strong grip, causing Ichigo to unclasp his fist. Quite disturbed by the temporary wrinkle on his suit collar, Starrk fixed it with a gruff, turning his focus back to Ichigo. "All I can say, the more you're around her, the more you will be entangled in this web of hers."_

" _She's obvious in a union with you. Why would you be so calm as to even speak those words to me? There's nothing between me and her."_

 _Holding his face with a loud sigh, Starrk mumbled. "Stubborn child you are." It was followed by a laugh, before he leant his shoulder against the wall. "she's vital to some terrible people, they will use anything to hold against her. And it's best that you don't get yourself involved with her. She's with me for a reason. They can't touch her under me. However, my reach does not extend to you. To clear my conscious, I came here to give a fair warning. And with that, I must leave…"_

" _Hold on!" Ichigo quickly grabbed his shoulder, turning the slightly taller male to him. "you mentioned terrible people. Who?"_

" _It's best that you don't know. Just forget everything about her." He turned to walk away before looking to Ichigo once more. "take my words to heart."_

 _Starrk waved him off, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts._

°•○●○•°

 **Present day, one month later**

For once Renji was right. Time at the gym did help blow off some steam all the while staying fit under the pressure. Starrk words left a impressionable Ichigo guessing what his next moves were going to be.

Hearing the words ' _Your life is in danger_ ' didn't sit quite well with him. Even if the other man was trying to scare him away from Tier, it wasn't something to joke about. Considering the fact that it wasn't just his self that he had to think about, but family and friends as well.

Ichigo laid a powerful left hook to the punching bag, then a right, letting all of his frustrations out. Leave it to him, falling for someone like her, not caring about her past. Just what they could do from the point that she laid with him, on to their future. He couldn't deny the fact that she has been running through his mind non stop. What was she doing at this moment? Was she drawing in her note book? Was she singing while washing her dish? Was she watching the stars tonight? Was she laughing with Starrk!?

He laid another powerful punch, tearing a new hole into the bag, sand leaking out as well as a pissed off gym owner reprimanding him. "Dammit Kurosaki. I can't afford new equipment until next month!"

"Ah, my bad Muguruma!" Ichigo waved.

Kensei, the muscle bound owner of 'Muguruma 24hr gym' tossed him the black tape, hip to the routine especially when Ichigo came in the gym at this time. He sparred with the orange haired man just for them to blow off steam, and then Ichigo would go further to spar on his own or workout. "Fix it!" Kensei bellowed walking off to another part of the gym.

"Tch…" Ichigo made light work of patching the sand bag and cleaning the dirt around his shoes, proceeding with tapping the bag lightly, reassuring himself that nothing else came out. His thoughts back on what he was going to do from here on out.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened in his life. It's been a month and no attempt on his life was made. He wasn't wishing on it but at the same token he was ready. His friends didn't see anything suspicious around them, and being that his father took the girls on a well needed vacation with him, Ichigo was sure they would be good as far as anything happening to them.

It was safe to say that he was out of the clear, it was also better to stay safe than sorry. Paranoid though it seemed at some points, he still had to keep a eye to the back of him in case the unexpected happen. Though the very notion betrayed him as the music through his headphones blasted in his ear, his eyes focused on the bag, punching and kicking his way out of this mental cycle oblivious to the golden haired woman that walked through the glass doors.

He continued to punch, each hit harder and quicker than the last. Keeping up with the beat of the music until he looked from the corner of his eyes at the specimen that moved in his peripheral vision. For one: she didn't start coming to this gym until he brought her and two: why the hell was she here to begin with?

Her face expressionless while her focused remained on the woman's locker room a few paces before her. Ichigo watching while holding the bag that bumped into him, watching her hips switch while she casually walked to the back as if she didn't see him.

Of course he remember that ass anywhere she went. He hated to be the pervert but she brought it out of him. Between the small shorts and crop top she wore, and the fact that he recognize how she was in bed, despite the fact that she has everything he was looking for in a woman, a certain part of him couldn't help but twitch to the presence of her.

As Ichigo stuck in a daze at the sight of her, a smirk pulled on her lips as she noticed him staring at the back of her. Switching harder than before disappearing behind the door. 'Still got him.'

Desperately he cling back to the music and speed bag before him. After a few minutes she came out dressed in a bright neon green sports bra and slate grey leggings that attached to her like another layer of skin.

Looking to the mirror as Tier fixed her fingerless black gloves over her hand, she started to stretch her arms and sides. Jade eyes then looked to where Ichigo was punching a speed bag now. She didn't intend to come here until word hit her that some folks were looking for some kid with auburn hair. And being that two thugs waited outside for him to come out didn't help the fact when she started to doubt it was Ichigo.

'They caught on quick.' She thought to herself, moving back to stretch her legs. She bent forward, her hair just above the floor when she almost pulled her torso between her legs. She then stretched to her left, then to her right. Afterwards, she put one leg behind her, squatting with one leg before her. She stretch if forward, catching the gaze of not only Ichigo when she descended down into a split, but also Kensei who stopped bench pressing for a moment.

She stretched forward as her head rested on the mat, she then moved her chest off the floor to bend her knee in back of her, stretching her head to the bottom of her sneaker. Fully getting the attention of the two males occupying the gym with her.

Yoga classes paid off very well. To rise, she placed her elbows on the floor, her legs still in a split, using her upper body strength as she lifted her bottom off the floor, spreading her legs. She looked to the mirror, seeing amber pools on her. She blew a kiss to him before he turned his back on her in a angry fit. _He's still pissed_. Smiling within herself gently putting her legs down. Moments passed before she yelled to Kensei to turn the music up. Pinching the air with a smile still on her face. "Jus a little?"

Aside from the fact that he had some what of crush on the blonde from her looks alone, he obeyed without any protest. Would it have been anyone else, they would have gotten a 'Fuck you!' or sometimes just a ignore if he was feeling well. On random as ' _2Seater_ ' by ' _Tyler The Creator_ ' started blasting through the speakers. Kensei went back to doing his business around the gym. It was slow so why not get a workout in for himself.

Ichigo on the other hand focused too much on the speed bag, his thoughts everywhere. What part about ' _Stay the hell away from me_ ' did she not understand. Was it the ' _Stay_ '? Or was it the ' _Away_ '? Ichigo punched the bag harder than he anticipated, breaking the equipment when the bag launched to the other side of the gym along with half of the swivel that was holding it.

 _Fuck!_

Eyes widen, looking around for Kensei but didn't see him in plain view. But of course the gym owner and his bionic ears picked up on the commotion, despite the music blasting loud. Great, now he would have to explain why the speed bag was lying on the floor rather that swinging in the air, but that was besides the case. "Control that monster strength of yours Kurosaki!"

"Ah…my bad." Ichigo waved off, retrieving the bag from near the mirrors. Inspecting it as she held it. Holding the bag that slid to her area, he glared at her as she held the bag at her side, looking to him with a smirk on her face. The bane of his heart, the source to some psychotic bastard possibly watching him just to get to her. If he had the power to forget her and everything she's brought with her, no doubt in his mind would he continue on living. But of course he had to overthink, constantly had to dabble in memories which was a gift and a curse.

Sauntering to him, switching her hips with all the fervor of a belly dancer, she handed him the bag taunting him as her expression didn't waver from teasing him. Likewise, Ichigo continued to glare, snatching the bag away from her, Starrk words coming to mind when be told Ichigo to deny her. "Thought I told you to stay the hell away from me?"

Nodding her head to confirm sarcastically. She looked idly around before smiling back to him. "You did."

"So why are you standing in front of me?"

"To talk."

"Tch." He turned his back to her in response. walking to where the speed bag was once hanging. "Whatever…" he leant it against the door to the office when he realized there was no saving it. Storming off to the men's locker room by passing her and trying his hardest to keep his focus away from her.

Watching the back of him as he placed his headphones from his ears to sit around his neck, he pushed hard on the door making the collision against the wall shake the floor.

Smiling to herself as she knew she was under his skin and knowing that this would be a challenge she would love to crumble. The fact of the matter however is keeping him here long enough so the goons outside would carry on back to their master with another failed attempt with 'Mission: Grab Ichigo.'

Tall guy with a quick temper would most likely prove a tough fight so she knew that Ichigo wasn't going to be ushered into a unknown vehicle, by two men clad in black, asking questions about her.

 _Ha! Funny!_

The same thought in mind, she picked up the matt she stretched on and put it to the side, snickering to herself before she followed him into the men's locker room. Being the only two here tonight just made it safe for her to be back here without "breaking any rules". Not like if it was bustling with testosterone that the pervy guys would even have a problem with the busty blonde being here in the first place. But she snapped necks for a whole lot less in case anyone was feeling bold to make a grab at her.

She looked to the first aisle of metal lockers and benches seeing nothing but items left behind by earlier guests. Turning down the passageway, she started looking down the aisles. _Aisle two? Nothing. Three? Nothing at all. Four!? Still nothing. Five?_ Slowly she peered around the corner, seeing a locker door ajar, but no one before it. Her eyes darting from the locker in the middle of the aisle, to the door squeaking open behind her.

He walked out, wiping his face with a pale blue towel, recovering his vision when he opened his eyes to her waiting for him. Pausing for a moment then walking past her with a ' _pfft'_ she heard escaped his purse lips.

Following the annoyed man back to his locker, she leant against it, waiting for him to acknowledge her before she spoke anything but of course Ichigo wasn't adept to her silly mind games. And being that she threw it on him that she was married the whole time, getting his hopes up as if he had a chance, meanwhile she laid up with some other joe, of course he wasn't going to entertain her. Still, something kept poking the beast in him. Throwing his towel in the locker with immense force, he turned to face her, his strong arms still pumped from the workout Kensei put him through, crossed over his broad chest. Speaking to her in his husky voice. "Why the hell are you pestering my life lady!?"

Tier lips cocked to the side, clicking her tongue. "Stop acting like you aren't happy to see me Kurosaki."

"What the f- because I'm not! You're the reason why my ' _life is in danger_ ' as your _'husband_ ' or whatever the hell is, would say to me."

She stepped closer for him. "You are not in danger, at least with me you wont be."

"Look…if you want to fuck, I'm not your guy. I don't like messing up happy homes, or any home for that matter." He turned back to his locker, grabbing a large bag out. Backing himself into sitting on the bench, pulling out a change of clothes. "If I knew that you were married, we probably would have never been what we are now…to be frank, I wouldn't even know you…actually, who are you again?"

"Ah…so this is the game we're playing?" Stubborn as he was, there was some way for him to listen and being that he was putting on a masquerade, she knew how to dispose of that mask whether he wanted her to or not. Jade orbs explored all of him when he pulled his shirt off. Before he made it above his eyes, she made her move incapacitating him as she held his shirt behind him, tangling his hands in the material as she sat in his lap straddling him. His only feature exposed were his nose, and lips.

Well, he didn't protest this nor did he appreciate it either. He calmed down in a sense, especially when he couldn't move his arms as she locked his hands behind his head. "I get it." She spoke near his face. "You're mad…okay...let me explain."

She waited for him to say something before he spoke in a irritated tone. "I'm listening!"

"He's not my husband. I'm pretty sure Starrk told you most of it but for the part of why you're angry, as I said, he's not my husband and you're not in danger if you come with me."

"Bullshit!" He bellowed in her face. "What can you possibly do to help me without the aid of your ' _husband_ '. Only person I have in my corner is myself."

"Shut up." She spoke in a monotone, irritation building in her at how much emphasis he used when ever he said 'husband' "If you didn't have anyone in your corner, I wouldn't be sitting in your lap right now, feeling another part of you poking me."

"I am a man. And its kind of hard to control when your sitting on me like this. So yeah…."

"But you were so angry with me?" she jokingly replied moving closer to his lips, looking to where his eyes would be if he were not blinded by the white material of his shirt. Tier closed her eyes, savoring the kiss she slowly pressed on his lips. How much she missed tasting him. She wasn't able to leave out for some time ever since that incident especially knowing that she was being watch and Starrk putting a hinder on her freedom ' _You're important to me too_ ' he would say only for her to roll her eyes and walk away from him info a different room. "sorry…I been wanting to do that ever since I saw you in here." She spoke, their lips still touching and her eyes close at the unbelievable feeling that she wasn't in control with herself around him.

"Hmph." He snorted. "Do it again."

With no hesitation she did, this time she felt his arms wrap around her waist, surprising her when she notice that she was now holding just his damp shirt. Ichigo could have gotten out of her trick anytime he wanted to. Did she know that? Probably. But he wanted this to happen as well. She just beat him to the punch.

Ichigo grabbed the back of her neck when she crossed her arms behind him, pushing her lips harder on to his, their tongues entangling one another. Breaking their kiss although neither wanted too, however what came second best was that she finally got another chance to stare closely into his captivating eyes. Remembering how much power they held. "I didn't forgive you yet." He spoke looking into her.

"Good, that just give me time. Did you drive here?" she smiled.

Shaking his head no, he replied, looking to her lips and back to her eyes. "I jogged."

' _So they followed him?'_ she thought still looking to him. "Come with me and let me work on my apology."

Refusing, he quickly answered "Nah!" resting his hands on her waist, attempting to stand up, but she hooked her calves under the bench.

"Ichigo…" her eyes pleading with him. Not from yearning for him, but the fact that she seriously wanted to protect him from the dangers coming his way. She owed it to him after all. She's had a part in this, she could have left him alone as well but she couldn't help herself to dine in him. After all she knew what they were capable of.

Knowing Ichigo for the time that she did, she knew he would put up a fight with the thugs, and who knew what they were carrying on their persons. Guns, knives, brass knuckles, bats, all against Ichigo fist. Being that Ichigho was their opportunity to finally knowing or simply touching Tier in a place that was deemed a ice box, it was a simple but giant step that she had to stop from happening.

He looked at her a moment more, vacillating between leaving back to his lonely apartment, or seeing what she had to say. The look of her expression changed from that arrogant smile to something serious. Groaning in aggravation, he gave in. "Alright…"

°•○●○•°

 **Outside the gym**

"Yo…" tapping the other larger male. "how long has it been since he was in there?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the thug stuffed his face with chips, tossing the empty bag to the street. "seems like we been here for hours."

Slapping his forehead, "Go in and see of her in there!"

"No way buddy." he just as briskly responded. "that's Kensei Muguruma. No way in hell am I going in there."

"There's only one exit right?"

They both looked at each other, before both sighed to themselves in utter defeat. "Do you think the boss will be lenient on us?"

Sighing as his deep voice mumbling words that were unclear, he turned to his partner, regret in his dark green eyes. "Doubt it."

°•○●○•°

"I don't see anyone following us." Looking from the side mirror, then to the back window, bringing his second guessing to a halt.

The engine of the matte black Infinity Q35 coupe purred through the back roads of Karakura town in hopes of leaving out the city as smoothly and discreet as possible. Tier eyes blinked to the rear view mirror back to the empty road ahead.

Though living in this town most of his life, he never been to the wooded part of the town. Houses sat in the far back with acres of land to run on. Some on the opposite sides of the road had a riverbank for a back yard. Then others gated like a fortress with gargoyle as statues. "Must be nice." He murmured.

There were no streetlights, only her cool blue high beams guiding the way as she rode every curve like a rollercoaster. "Too much for you?" she smirked, watching him from her peripheral view.

"I rode passenger with worst." Renji coming to his mind.

"I see," she shifted to fourth gear. Lost in her own thoughts, prolonging everything that she had to tell and hoping that time was on her side. However that soon came to a end when he leant in his seat, his head thrown back from trying to make sense of it all. Her eyes focusing intently on the road now.

"These people…" he spoke breaking the short moment of silence.

 _Here we go._ She thought.

"Who are they?"

Her hand gripped the nozzle of the gear shift tighter. "I don't know where to begin." Smirking to herself. "Do you believe in fate?"

Staring at her, his eyes less judgmental from when he first got in the car with her and she darted out the alleyway like a bat out of hell. "Not really." He answered.

"Its kind of what I thought. But what I had with these people. Well technically speaking…" she took a quick glance at him, making him raise a eyebrow in suspicion.

"What? Technically speaking what!?"

"He was my old boss."

"Wait, what do your old boss want with me!"

"Word got out about a certain oranges haired kid was looking for me." She looked to him again, before coming to a slow stop at the empty intersection, the yellow signal light blinking often. "when that word got out, I suppose they figured you would be the one to get close to me. They would use you against me. Probably hold you at ransom."

"For what!?" he shrieked.

"He _is_ my old boss for a reason. I have something he wants and I'm the only one who know where it is located."

Ichigo threw his head in his hands, mumbling, laughing to himself. "Can't believe this." He lifted his head, thinking about his family, his friends, anybody connected to him in some way, they were also endangered especially if these 'bad people' knew what he looked like and where he lived. Or even worked at for that matter.

Feeling him go into a deep depression, her eyes feel at his hands clasped together almost in prayer. She looked back to the road, "Don't worry about anyone else. I've called in a few favors."

"I have no choice but to worry."

She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Trust me."

Snatching his face away, his eyebrow pulling into a scowl. "Thats kind of hard to do _Tier_! This is something that you caused. Something that you might want to tell someone before anything else."

"Believe me, I've tried." Her voice hit a low that he couldn't quite make out what she said. Growing flustered, she revved the car pressing the peddle almost to the floor, making the car burn out, before speeding off.

The hour ride was silent aside from the fact of her one worded answers when he asked where they were going.

"You will see." She would say.

Pulling up to a tall brick building, along many others that looked abandoned. The street lights being the only company of this empty street. She hit a button on the visor, watching the wide metal garage door riddled with graffiti of a hammer head shark. Slowly she pulled in, rolling the car passing three more expensive cars while it closed behind it. _Lexus LFA, Audi A4, BMW M6_. "What is it that you do for a living?"

"I steal."

He snapped his head to look at her. "You what?"

She parked the car in the last lot, looking to him with eyes voided of emotion. Casually she conceded, as if the expression on his face didn't tell her everything that was wrong about it. "I steal."

"The bank robberies….jewelry stores….that was you?"

Looking back to him as she stepped out the car door. "No. That was not my doing."

He followed suit, catching up to her as she switched to the elevator. Placing a key card in the slot, bringing the lift to life when the door unlocked. She lifted the back gate, looking to Ichigo for him to duck down and walk in.

Still bewildered at the fact that she truly confessed to being a theif, Ichigo leant against the wall, folding his arms over himself once more contemplating it all. The psycho who needs her, but also need himself to get to Tier, just to get to whatever it was that she stole from him?.

"Correct." She spoke. Placing another key card into another slot, the sound of a gentle robotic voice speaking ' _welcome home Tier_ ' as the lift ascended to a different floor. She leant against the opposite wall of Ichigo, her arms folded and legs crossed, meeting his gaze. "What you are thinking is absolutely correct. Though leaving a few holes, but for the most part, you're right. I stole something of value from my old boss and he want it back."

"Why don't he just come after you?"

"If that were the case, I would have been chopped in pieces, placed in different parts of the city, but here I stand because the only man who can stand up to him, is the primera…the man you encountered just on your doorstep."

"Starrk?"

She nodded her head, confirming it. "My boss worked with Starrk being that he was from Seireitei and a part of the Gotei 13 association so of course he was a great asset to Starrk. He was also fond of rare and unobtainable items in which Starrk had connections. One distinct item caught his attention." The elevator came to a stop where she now entered in a pin code as well as a finger print.

"Is all of this necessary?" referring the the security system.

"Living the life I have….yes." a beep was heard and she waited a specific amount of seconds until touching this particular gate. Ichigo followed her once again ducking as she closed it. His eyes amazed at what he walked into.

Finally visiting her place. It was a spacious loft, chic in all the ways that described her. He strolled in, his sneakers padding against the jet black marble floor. To the left of him was a slate grey island, connected to it were five bar stools. The steel deep sink and a bar to the left of it. Black counter tops with all steel appliances on the back wall. The backsplash looked like gray waves rippling in the ocean. She had a bamboo tree sitting next the doorway Easing out to a balcony. The black framed French doors opened to a stairway leading up instead of down, a mini garden as she put it trailing the steps.

He looked to where the living room sat. The low velvet grey furniture in front of the 80' inch 4k flat screen television, displaying ' _Vivid Dreams_ ' by ' _Kaytranada_ ' playing in the surround sounds.

"The hogyoku." She spoke, passing him as he looked around.

"The hoggy—What?"

"The hogyoku. A extremely rare crystal, the only one of its kind. Though it is said that there is a duplicate somewhere."

"Why don't he just go for that one then?"

"Naturally." she spoke, grabbing the ends of her shirt. "it was never found. Besides, it's the principle of the matter. Never steal from your family."

Undressing right before him as she held her shirt, casually in her bra and shorts kicking off her shoes, looking at him while she leant a elbow on the stair case leading up to another open floor above the living room. His train of thought off track before coming back to the reality of the issue and why he was standing in this place. "Hold on…you stole a crystal from your boss. Why?"

Her mien changing to grim. "Its not a ordinary crystal."

Ichigo tilted his head, quite angry, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Im not." She laughed, backing up to walk up the stairway, ushering him to follow her with her index finger. "Take a shower with me."

"I have no clothes to change into."

She stopped in the middle of the staircase, tilting her head now. "Why would you need them? It's just us anyway."

Without further ado, and a different part of him taking control of his being, he followed her up the steps, taking his shirt off as well as his unbuttoning his pants. He made it at the top where she made a temporary disappearance, coming to a vision of another 80' inch T.V he stood under, to the low pristine white California king bed that stretched vastly along the wall, a giant fish tank as it's headboard, and a monster of a fish occupying it. Shark empress stamped on the silver plate in cursive.

"Over here." she called to him, leant against the wall leading into another passage. She disappeared behind the wall, but Ichigo could see her thighs make way down the hall through the fish tank as well as her discarding those tight shorts. Once again following, leaving his pants on until they reached their destination. Down the corridor, at the end he seen her bra swinging on the doornob.

"This is your apology?" he shouted, but no answer. Slowly he walked, looking from the fish tank, to the large doorway to his left, a walk in closet filled with variety of her shoes and clothes, if he could call them that.

Finally making it to the door, he walked in what one would say she had a mystical forest of a bathroom. The high ceilings with lights dimmed, the room lined with the silverdrops, marino blues as well as bamboo. Slightly to the left side, his and her sink aligned the wall, a chair in the middle where a vanity mirror put together. On the opposite side of course a toilet that looked more like a throne than anything else. Continuing his walk down the passage way where frosted glass doors held behind it a modern black soaking tub shaped as a oval, large enough to fit five. After picking up her lingerie panties and bringing it before his face, he laughed to himself tossing it behind him. What caught him was the rain shower when he made it to the end of his journey.

Her eyes were closed, letting the water rain down on her naked frame. She opened her eyes when she felt the draft change, watching him as he walked to her, now naked as well.

Before she could speak, he joined her under the water. Tempting to touch her but refrain from doing so when he angled his head to let the water hit his face, massaging his head and drenching his mid orange hair. The steam of the shower extracting the fresh smell of the eucalyptus plants and vanilla from marino blues clearing his sense of any thoughts that wasn't relevant to relaxing.

She bit her lip watching him in front of her. Truly he brought out the pervert in her too, but she knew he was playing with her now. She turned her back to him, smiling to her self as she rubbed herself down with her bar of soap. 'Down girl.' She repeated in her head like a mantra.

It wasn't that much of a long shower since there was no activity in which she was hoping for, just a little looking and purposely bumping herself into him but he made no moves.

As the sound of rain played smoothly through the speakers. It was already late, their stomachs' full from the left over dinner she prepared the day before. Tier tugged the rose colored silk robe close to her chest, climbing into the colossal platform of a bed.

With enough room to fit a family in it, she looked at him laying on the floor in a fort of pillows and sheets that she kept in her laundry room, completely flabbergasted at how ridiculous he became. His arms folded behind his head as he looked to where a heart shaped mirror was on the ceiling. He could see her laying in the middle of the bed, watching him when she laid on her side, resting her head on her arm.

A smile tugged on the corner of his lips, closing his eyes. "You never spoke of those favors you called in."

"Just know that I have a few people who are indebted to me. Trust me when I tell you, no harm will come to those you hold dear. You on the other hand, are too much of a risk to have casually out in the open."

"Am I now? Would it not have been safe to stay away from me?" still keeping a safe distance from her although laying in the same room with her defeated the purpose.

"I have my reasons."

"Maybe they would have thought I wasn't _that_ important to you or even at all. Doing this is bound to grab more attention."

"You're right. But it's better to have you next to me, than being in the clutches of that vulture."

" _Am_ I important to you?" he asked. She didn't say anything only shifting to lay on her stomach staring into the fish tank. "figures." He mumbled, turning on his side to fall asleep.

"Do you really desire a answer to that question?"

"Forget it…" he spoke in the same husky tone, fixing the pillow to his penchant.

Seconds into minutes went by. A heavy war churning with in her. Here they were all alone and he suggest that they keep things between them at a level where they would not consort in any sexual activities until he felt ready to.

Ichigo debating within himself to continue asking her questions, or to leave tomorrow's problems for a 'tomorrow him'

Just when he was about to head off into a deep slumber, he felt her on the back of him. She snuggled close to him that he felt her cool breaths on his naked back when she pushed further into him. His eyes remained closed, her hand resting on his stomach as she spooned him, taking in his scent as well as his warmth. Another smiling tugging on his lips. "It's almost like you saying it."

"Almost." She whispered, closing her eyes, falling asleep. This was better anyway.

°•○●○•°

Shaking his head, Starrk held the bridge of his nose, the most perturbed that Grimmjow ever witness from the man. Sighing, Starrk asked again to wrap his mind around the idiocy in Tiers motives. "She did what?"

"She said she was taking him out of Karakura town, just until things die down."

"Without so much as a word to me…" sighing again, looking out the giant window with Hueco Mundo far off in the distance. "Do you have an inkling of where she might have be?"

Grimmjow leant against the door frame of the office, hands in his pockets, shaking his head no. "She wouldn't say."

"Jeeezus." Starrk slowly turned to face him with a look of disbelief before he walked to the over sized ball of fur. Falling into it so his body was almost swallowed. "all this for some kid she barely know."

"Few months ago, they were inseperable."

This caught Starrk by surprise, looking to Grimmjow who slowly walked to the window where he once stood. "The hell do you mean? Why didn't you stop her?"

"You seriously thought shw woukd listen to me. Hell she kicked my was a few times. I'm not going through that again."

Starrk knew she grew a affinity to someone when she started acting strange. Never thinking it would be just a broke ordinary brat which did catch Starrk in a sudden surprise when she introduced him, somewhat. Even if Starrk and Tier weren't together, he still felt obligated being that he was her 'husband' and he had to live up to that name. For her to settle for someone like Ichigo offended him. That wasn't her type. She enjoyed the lavish lifestyle to much. However it was obviously something that he failed at in which Ichigo excelled. But no matter. Where she went at all times caused him to keep a eye on her. He guessed that being a father more than a husband wasn't best so he laid off while keeping tabs on her. But he knew just as well as everyone why she use to be the third best under Aizen. "truly living up to the phantom reputation…. Christ, I already have a child on the way, why must she do this to me now?"

"Did you not hear what you just said. You have a child due at any moment. You've let her down, just like the rest of them." Starrk remained silent, looking to the ceiling, listening as Grimmjow spoke further truths. "She did care about you though…and Neliel. I suppose she's looking to fill that void with him, that you failed to do."

Grimmjow eyes narrowed to the thought of the teal haired woman. His true love. Starrk remembered it vaguely, but all of them knew the moment that it happened. Aizen had need of her, and she never returned back to Grimmjow. Not wanting to question anything further when being in a lucrative business as such, the bluenette kept quiet, forced to accept the fact that she wasn't coming back. Tier never knew about it, but soon figured it out when she replaced her, becoming his third best. It was then that caused all of this turmoil.

"We will fix all of this soon." Starrk responded. Watching Grimmjow stuck in heavy thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note** : First off, Happy new year everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed their time. But I hope you guys forgive me as I been super busy. I received some great news and I'm also going back to school as well so my schedule is hectic. Now as a treat I did make this chapter extra long to make up for _some_ things but not _all_.

Also I did read a few of the reviews on this story. Thank you to those who read and review, favorite, and followed. I love the positive feedback I'm getting from this story. As far as those complaining about this Ichigo….listen I write what I want. If you choose to read I'm truly thankful for that, if you don't like, then keep it pushing. No hard feelings luv ;) besides it's A.U if you're looking for an exact canon, I suggest you watching the anime or read the manga over again to satisfy yourself. Other than that I am open to new ideas. Now as stated, I hope you enjoy this. Hopefully I will have another chapter for you guys by the end of the week. *fingers cross*

 **Disclaimer** : I don't not own bleach or it's characters. Only this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter VII**_

 _ **Epiphany**_

 _Koki'o_. It wasn't a ordinary club. You couldn't just walk up to the bouncer, get checked, and then proceed once they cleared you. It took two months in advance to receive a invitation. You needed a boat ride in order to get to the island and you needed a security code that was specifically sent to you in order to gain entry to the underground soiree.

A secret society.

To where the freaks really come out at night. Horny men and women desperately clinging on to anything that could take them away from the realities that awaited them once this night was over.

It was magnet for the royalty who needed a place to untwist from the formalities. Mixture of expensive perfume, cologne, $500 pair of shoes tapping against the marble dance floor and equally exorbitant heeled women sashayed to whoever looked interesting enough drinking a glass of gold.

Tier eyes surveyed the crowd beneath her as she inclined her elbows on the gold cool railing next to a group of gossipers slightly matured and slightly desperate for a new piece of meat or whatever juicy detail they can muster. She was quite disturbed at the fact that most of the women and some men, married, divorced, or widowed, couldn't keep their eyes, much less their hands off Ichigo. Touching on his biceps, to rubbing their unnatural bosom on his arms. Like a zebra surrounded by hungry hyenas. What didn't come as a surprise was the obvious fact that he was doing well ignoring them.

Tier eyes narrowed on a pair of 'cute' girly twins who persisted to grab his attention. Ichigo stood with his back against the wall, hands in his pockets, his persona on untouchable, however the buzzards yapping their gums about how good looking he was and striving to coax him to partake in a drink or two, then perhaps a threesome, didn't consider his attitude.

It was dark with pink, green, and purple lights that flew around the club exposing the hookah smoke lingering in the air, the naked dancers and all their glitter, to the flute glasses that chimed in a cheers to new partners in business. Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo ember colored irises looked past everything and were focused intently on her. They stood far from one another but where ever she walked, his eyes found her.

If it wasn't for him insisting on coming with her after having a weird crazy dream, she could have handled business and went on about her way not having to worry about the desperate women kidnapping him. But that would have been too easy.

This meeting was for his own good so she figure why couldn't he tag along. Finding no reason, she allowed him to come with her and see what her life was like behind the whole singing gigs, expensive living, and looking pretty. She came out to meet with a certain suave old friend of Starrk's who she had hoped would make due haste on her request.

Helping her out of her troublesome thoughts, she felt a hot large hand rest in the middle of her exposed back. Slowly blinking from where her lover stood, she caught the gaze of the handsome older gentleman that stood tall in all of his grace and manliness. A curly bang framing the side of his face, and a long ponytail spiraling down his back, smiling to her with a ferocious glint in his eye that sparkled to her outfit and the way her curves looked in the black jumpsuit. "Kyoraku Shunsui." his name rolled off her tongue like lava on cold stone. Extending her hand as she faced him, recognizing those hair pins that she attempted to steal from him in her younger, ruthless days. But that was a tale for another time.

"Halibel Tia, it's been too long." Taking her hand in his to place a rather friendly kiss on the back of it. "Come, come, we have much to catch up on."

"That we do." She looked to Ichigo who expression changed from unruffled to ' _who the hell was that_?' When he cocked his head slightly to the side and eyebrows furrowed together. She looked back to Shunsui who noticed Ichigo.

"Hooohh. This is a surprise."

She nodded her head confirming. "You know of him?"

Shaking his head with a light laugh. "Let's talk."

Meanwhile Ichigo watched the encounter, moderately pissed when he watched the man giant hand grab her chin to kiss her cheek. _Don't do it._ The mantra repeating in his mind, yet his illustration betrayed that very thought of calming down.

With hands out of his pockets now, his eyes remained before him, but his ears heard everything. "He's no fun." The random woman to his left spoke, gracing Ichigo with the feel of her bosom once more when she stepped closer to his side.

"Not interested." He deadpanned. Still focusing on the man who now escorted Tier to a different part of the level. Ichigo taking this as his signal, walked silently away to a spot where he could see what was going on, leaving the two women to their musings on questioning their appearance and as to why he didn't acknowledge them, ' _The self proclaimed gorgeous twins'_. Yes they were beautiful, but that never held Ichigo.

His mild walk concluded at a dead end, still looking up to see if he noticed her golden hair sticking out in the semi dark club but nothing. He didn't know if he should go upstairs to see what was going on, or to give the man the benefit of the doubt but because he wasn't expected, he wasn't allowed to the above level. Whatever the case, he needed to see her. That nightmare once again brought forth paranoia within the man.

°•○●○•°

 _ **Breathing heavy, heartbeat increasing with tremendous force in his chest, his feet moving but felt motionless. He was trying to make sense of the blur while coasting on the brink of insanity as this confusing world stir in a colorful mass around him. But for some reason he still ran. Confusion and anxiety rising in a alarming rate until his eyes fixated on a figure that stood on the end of what he made out to be the edge of something. A cliff? A rooftop?**_

 _ **It was as if looking through a smudged lens of some sort, overcast and hazy. He felt his lips move, yelling out to whatever it was standing in front of him. His hand stretching out before him but once again he felt frozen. Growing flustered as he fekt him self move but stagnant in place, but he felt the need to continue to fight whatever it was that held him back despite the aggravation. He screamed again, only coming to a stop when he recognized those eyes that held him at her mercy.**_

 _ **She turned to him, taking off the hoodie that camouflaged her golden tresses to the darkness around her, holding something in her hand against her stomach but he couldn't quite make out what it was. Before he knew it, the doppelganger said something, smiling to him. Her face soon changed, her smile faded into a expression of suffering, pain. Slowly she started to fall backwards into a puddle that now looked like blood.**_

 _ **Blood!?**_

 _ **He shouted her name, his throat feeling cracked and going dry from how hard he yelled for her. But it felt like infinity running in the same place and not achieving a iota of movement. However he continued to move best he could amid the turmoil as his world flung into a frenzy when lights circled him. It started to rain but it wasn't a ordinary downpour. It was red. He heard a deep laughter of a man, thick with sick intent, and then a loud bang that shook him free**_ _._

" _Tier!" frantically he shot up from his sleep, eyes darting from the pillow he held in his hand, to the empty space at his side, to the bed, around the floor, and back to the pillow. He tossed it to the side, standing up heavy breathing in cold sweat._

 _Quickly he looked down the dark hallway not seeing her in sight. He then darted down the metallic steps, almost slipping on the last. "Tier?" He called out when he seen the floor empty of her presence when he turned the lights on and silence answering him back. "Tier!?" he called louder. But to no avail._

 _He walked to the elevator gate then quickly backed up when he felt the heat of it and heard a zapping sound denoting the security system was activated. He stood frozen in his steps, looking to the small monitor next to it and seeing all of the cars in the garage were still parked. He calmed his breathing since his heartbeat was louder, listening when he heard another noise. Aside from the low sizzling sound the gate made, there was a soft melody playing. He look to the left of him, a bookcase that sat next to the living room slid open to a crevice._

 _A harmony of her voice and the music notes heard when he restricted his focus to that particular area._

" _ **head, back to the beginning of…time…"**_

 _Slowly he walked to it, opening the heavy bookcase just enough for him to enter. A spiral leading down to the beautifully played tune. Dim lights along the wide staircase guiding him down to where he could now see her singing along._

"… _ **we follow the moonlight…chase after the sun…"**_

 _Relieving him when he made it down the steps looking to the back of her sitting on top of her leg, as the other dangled idly off the bench before the grand instrument. Tier, completely oblivious of him in all of her comfort as she sung the lyrics over, taking a small break writing down the line she created then continued to play._

 _Guessing that this was her secret domain, he took a moment to recognize the mirrored black heated floors, to the walls, a mural of Sharks swimming and music notes flying around them. Other than the vibrant colors of the wall, she sat amidst the room of pristine dark nihility and her fingers gliding along the keys of the silver and grey custom grand piano that she gracefully worked a soothing theme out of it._

 _Gradually his steps guided him behind her, catching her off guard when she felt his presence. Quickly she stood to greet him but immediately he cut her off, softly tasting her lips; backing her plump bottom to slide over the piano keys creating a disaster of the temporary noises with keys chiming together. After he released her lips, she asked, quite curious. "What was that about?"_

 _Ichigo held his eyes closed, pressing his forehead against hers, remembering parts of the nightmare and how he imagined her dead and gone. Her face stoned and cold like a porcelain doll. Those beautiful jade eyes devoid of life. She see him shudder from his musings as he answered. Being that she thought it was because she was wearing nothing but her black bra and black boy shorts, she looked at him sharply, determining it was something deeper than that. "Felt the need to." He responded._

" _Okay?" her face holding the same sketch. Riddled by the calm and deepened tone in his voice._

 _He held her face to his a moment longer. His thumb caressing her chin. Realizing that he wasn't unmasking himself just yet, she settled comfortably on the piano. He didn't know the reason for that dream. Perhaps it scared him, or opened his eyes to the fact that just as much as she was protecting him, he too needed to protect her. Whatever the dream meant he would try his best to keep it from coming to his reality. "Sorry…" he spoke, cracking open his serene eyes, catching her worried gaze._

 _Looking into his warm stare, her eyes fluttering now that he still held her face, a blush bridging across her nose to how serious he bore into her and another strange feeling overcoming her. "Why are you up this early?"_

 _Ichigo remained silent. Looking all over her face before kissing her again. His lips steadily dancing with hers. He pushed her further on the piano when he walked between her legs, causing for different notes being played underneath her fingertips. The action making her lift her leg, using the grey bench for leverage. Her hands that were holding her up, now grazed his waist just above his black boxers, gently grabbing him closer to her._

" _You're getting me riled up." She spoke in a serious tone that was just above a whisper. Carrying with it the hint of longing when she greeted his motions by angling her head to the side when he kissed on her neck._

" _That's the point." He riposte. Further inducing the carnal emotions as her arouse filled stomach started to ache for him._

 _She broke their hold, pushing against his bare chest. The gesture did nothing against his strong embrace, but sensing the concern, Ichigo moved his face from her neck. Blinking from where he kissed on her flesh to meet her stare. Her eyes looking over his face still frozen with concern. "There's something you're not telling me."_

 _He knew she was trying to read him, but if he kept his eyes filled with her, she wouldn't win that debate. He stared down at her, knowing full well that Tier was more than capable of handling herself since she lasted this long without him. But he was here now and would make her see that she didn't have to do this alone. Even if she were to fight him on this, she would have no choice. "I'm just waiting." Gently speaking._

" _For what?" she asked, looking for a clue in his disposition._

 _Shaking his head declining her of the answer. Now wasn't the time to answer that inquiry. Though still on guard from her previous actions, Ichigo in a sense trusted her to a certain degree. As far as his heart went, his mind had no choice but to follow in a world that logic rarely won some battles._

 _She kissed him again bringing him out of his thoughts. "Then I guess I'll wait too."_

 _It was early in the day, not the 'bright and early' but not enough that the sun barely made it over the horizons. The street lights were still on when he looked out the large windows on his nervous escapade to find her. Having but the time and space to meddle in the affairs of each other she touched on his broad shoulders, coaxing him to proceed what he was trying to accomplish by a look. It has been a blissful few days here with her but that dream or nightmare, ended that streak. It only took one lick, one caress, one kiss, to get it all back and transferred from the secret music room to the bed, tangled in the silk sheets making sweet everlasting love._

 _For two hours he graced her with orgasm after orgasm from his mouth drinking every drop her love manifested, to playing with her as he kissed her flesh. Coming to a exploding finish, bringing his lady to a hard climax as her lips formed a perfect circle. A guttural moan ascending from her taut stomach out of her convulsing frame when her back arched violently. He then combed his hands in the back of her head, pulling from her roots as he yanked her head so he could see her eyes, holding her lips with his as he grinded every inch of him into her. He too came to a euphoric release as every drop he had filled her. Holding and groaning in her mouth like a animal._

 _This moment, he didn't want to let her go, nor see her leave without him. For what it was worth, he considered that they do everything together from this point on. Was this love? He couldn't really say but knew it was much more complicated than that. Of course love would be the very base for what was to be discovered. And as he got lost in her jade orbs, both panting from the amazing jubilant effect of climaxing together, he thought it was something worth exploring with her._

 _But that nightmare soon reminded him every moment he looked over her face. Picturing her staring back at him with dead eyes. Internally it shook him to the point that he had no choice but to close his eyes. Already propped on his elbows close to both sides of her head as their bodies melted into one another, coming down from their high. "This feels weird." He spoke in the side of her face attempting to rid the image bound in his mind._

" _You are still inside of me." She chuckled, bringing a light laugh from him but he still didn't move._

" _That's not what I'm talking about." He admonished, raptly gazing into her eyes now. "I could have hated you for what you brought me into...For every range of emotions you wrought out of me. I could despise you for. But I find it funny..." He paused, a huff of a laugh before he continued. "I feel the total opposite every time I look at you. There's a reason why we're here now."_

 _She remained silent, her eyes narrowing into a slant of remorse, guilt, and humiliation. He carried on, his thumb smoothing out her eyebrows that furrowed. "Don't get me wrong. I still didn't forgive you for what is happening. But I can say this…"_

" _Enlighten me."_

 _He sighed, not quite established in the field of enunciating his feelings, especially when he felt so strongly towards her. "it's a favor." Noticing that her eyes slightly widened to his words, he finished. "from this moment on, I need for you to...not leave my side."_

 _She turned her head, looking to the far wall. "That should be my line."_

" _Look at me." His deep husky voice gentle as he commanded. Slowly she turned her head, staring at him. Her breathing hitched for a moment when she caught his leer again. "I'm serious Tier. I thank you for protecting my family, my friends...Me. But give me a chance to prove myself to you. So let me protect you as well."_

 _She smirked, amazed at his tenacity and the fact that he isn't completely hopeless. "This is something serious and not to be taken lightly." Lovingly she rubbed his side, resting her other hand in the middle of his back._

 _Pressing his forehead against hers. "Making me repeat myself?"_

" _No. I'm jus-"_

 _Ichigo claimed her lips, halting what she was saying next and leaving her breathless. "What I said is final. I'm here now."_

 _Staring at him a moment more, she bit her bottom lip flipping him to the side and her on top of him. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _With a powerful pull, he yanked her by her elbows, she was slammed on to his lips again to where he wrapped his arms around her, confirming that he was more than ready._

°•○●○•°

Now here they were, in this underground club that seemed too much of a pervert's fetish than a party. It was strange to him. Men walking around in leather chaps and man thongs on display, women parading around naked in thigh high leather boots. Donning leather masks with their eyes, nose and lips being their only facial feature shown other than their womanly assets. Chains dangled next to cages where whips cracked, and others fornicating in obscene acts. ' _This what happens behind the closed doors of royalty_?' he thought. Not quite use to this scene much less comfortable. Thinking on a more profound notions that people who were royal only sat around eating cakes and drinking tea, while someone else wipe their pompous asses. Then again watching the acts of those around changed his view.

Ichigo feeling like the odd case surrounded by judging eyes and touchy hands. Most of them in here couldn't comprehend the term "I'm taken." or the fact that he just didn't want to be bothered. The man was on a mission to keep her in his sight and yet he failed that.

With his patience running thin, his temper at its boiling point from the pestering desperate women and some horny men who didn't care, trying to take him home. It's been almost a hour and still she wasn't in his sight. Not wanting to make a scene in unknown territory, Ichigo had to heavily contemplate his surroundings, much less the security who carried high tech rifles in, out, and around the underground club.

"Tch." If he would have known it was like this, maybe he could have stayed in. But of course ogling Tier walking to the door back at the hotel in the type of catsuit that showed off her cleavage and exposing her back down to the top of her firm bottom, showing off her hourglass figure, he was basically setting himself up for failure and quickly told her he was coming along. Especially scrutinizing the actions of that bear of a man salaciously undressing her with his eyes when he lead her away.

The glass broke in Ichigo tight grip, causing the patron next to him to jump in a surprising manner, clutching what would be his 'imaginable pearl necklace'. Thankfully he only had minor cuts but the blood was enough to stand out against his skin. Excusing himself as the bartender came over to assist. Before saying anything, Ichigo made a straight shot finessing through the crowd to the men's bathroom.

°•○●○•°

"Alright, I'm sure he'll be welcomed into Seireitei. From what you told me he will make a pretty good addition to the family."

Staring at the back of him, Tier eyes remained slanted, not quite believing his words. "Your people would actually allow him and his friends to stay?"

"You know as well as I do how these things go. After all you were once in the same shoes. Running away like you did…" she caught the serious gaze as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Shunsui always made it a point to remind her of the time that she almost got away with his hair pins

Sighing, she laughed within herself with arms folded across her stomach. "This isn't like you to harp on such things."

Laughing, he turned to meet Her with the same satire. "You're right, still it was a lively time. It was also equally funny when you realized they were fake. The look on your face was priceless." He sat down across from her crossing his legs as he lounge on the low white couch, a small white coffee table between them. "but business is business I presume. I'm scratching your back, what are you willing to do for me?"

Closing her eyes, "You want the location of the diamond..." the tension in the room grew thicker each second of silence that passed between them. "You know that's information I cannot give you. My apologies."

"Hai, hai…" he scratched his chin as he shrugged. "doesn't hurt to ask."

"We've known each other for a long time, despite past dealings, you know first hand my word and actions are just as good, name anything else and I'll get it."

"No need to convince me. Your boyfriend will be safe."

"He's not my bo-….nevermind. What is it that you need?"

"Trust me…I will call on you when I need you. Besides that, you have two weeks before I'm heading back to Sereitei.."

Tier mildly shook her head. His calls never came with a normal request but she was indebted to him after the Aizen incident and so many favors pulled by Starrk. "I've waited this long for this meeting to end like this?"

He laughed. She wouldn't have thought nothing of it but he laughed louder than he did before. "Not so much. I am a easy going, simple man. No need to complicate things. I come here once a year to unwind for a month. Don't deny a old man his vices. Two weeks. Now go, I'm pretty sure a young girl like yourself don't find the company of old men satisfying."

Tier stood, respectfully bowing with a silent 'Thank you'

°•○●○•°

White marble and gold lining accented throughout the marvelous bathroom. Slowly picking the small pieces of glass out his palm, discarding them before washing his hands free of the crimson rivulets.

Keeping his focus on his hands as he washed them a second time, the heavy white door opened slightly. What he didn't expect however was a delicate hand feeling on his back.

A smile crept over his face. "You had me worried."

"Really?"

' _Wait, that didn't sound like Tier.'_ That voice was high pitched, far from Tiers low seductive tone. Snapping his head to look at the owner, meeting a pink iris that was too close for comfort. He noticed a eye patch covering her left eye. In its extortionate elegance as it shined noting a gold centipede that circled inward and small rubies around it. "Are you suppose to be in here?" he questioned, moving from the position she backed him in to.

"No. But who's gonna stop me?" she smiled, ill intentions behind her demonstration but being that Ichigo didn't know her, or knew of her, he didn't think nothing of the seemingly young girl.

Her hair sat in pig tails atop her head that fell in plum color waterfalls ending at her waist, her skin the color of milk contrasting against the mermaid black dress that fluffed above her feet in the six inch red bottoms. Surely she was attractive, but he already had the beauty who could contest the most beautiful of goddesses. "Damn. What is with every woman in this place? Me saying I'm seeing someone doesn't mean anything to ya huh?."

"The woman who you walked in with?" she inquired.

"Yes."

"Hmph." He saw her smile darkened, telling him a snippet of her true colors when she stalked closer to him. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right?"

 _Fuckin knew it._

Ichigo stood firm in his place. She was a small girl so he could muscle her out the way gently as he could if she refused him to leave, or he could just ask her. "I'm really trying to work on this trust thing, you're not helping me by being in here. So excuse me." He spoke, walking past her until she stepped in front of him, pushing her tender breast on to him as she stood near his face.

"I've been watching you the entire time fidgeting like a lost puppy when she walked off with that man. Bold move on her part. I wouldn't leave such delicious fresh meat alone."

Grabbing her bare shoulders as he attempted to move her to the side but of course her lean frame persisted against his hold. Ichigo not wanting to harm her, tried his best to keep the aggravation from seeping into his actions, in terms of forgetting to be a gentleman and actually tossing her in the ceiling and out of his way. "I could handle myself."

"So confident." She licked her lips, her hand covering the back of his when she tried to step closer but now Ichigo held her at arms length when she made a attempt to attack his lips. "C'mon big boy. Don't tell me she has you so wrapped around her finger to the point you can't enjoy yourself."

Rolling his eyes, close to losing the little of patience he was desperately holding on to. " .Man." He sighed, annoyance heavy on his tongue.

Ignoring the tone of his voice, she still insisted on manipulating him in to her desires.

"Stop." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Mmm." She moaned, feeling his fingers coil tighter, biting her bottom lip. "This is turning me on." Her hand slithered up his arms onto his shoulders before he pushed her into the stall door.

She let out a gasp, moaning once more before her eye was back on him. Her hand quickly cupping his length in his black suit pants as this turned the masochist on immensely. "Good God!" she shrieked excitedly when she got a handful of his heavy manhood.

Slightly offended Ichigo released her, slapping her hand away. "Cut the shit!" He bellowed, moving back

"Kurosaki Ichigo right?"

Catching him off guard when he backed away, watching her roll her shoulder. "I don't remember telling you my name."

"Heh." She smirked, bringing his wallet in full view. "it was easy."

Snatching his wallet back, stuffing it in his pocket. "Great, you're a thief too!"

"Far from it. I'm just good at finding out what I want know."

"Whatever…" he waved off walking to the exit.

She sped her pace to stand between him and the door that she locked. "She's pretty dangerous you know. Are you sure you have what it take to be her knight in shining armor? To free her?"

"Tch. What's it to you anyway?"

"Just hate to see a gorgeous man go to waste just because he didn't know what he was getting into."

"Go to waste? The fuck you mean by that?"

"Missing. If you know what I mean by the word." She attempted to wrap her arms around him, but Ichigo caught her mid grab. That didn't stop her as her arm twisted in a inhumane way by her shoulders pushing her into him, taking in his sweet refreshing cologne before licking his neck. "If you want to keep your girlfriend safe I suggest you come with me instead."

It caused a shiver over his shoulders. He released her stepping further back wiping her saliva off of him. "So you just go around licking people!? Sticking your nose in people buisness!?" He yelled before she pushed him into one of the bathroom stall. Her leg rising up his side as she continued to molest him.

He could take her off of him easily, but it was also the fact that the freak liked it when he roughed house her and he didn't know if she would be the kind to blame him for sexual assault though he seemed to be the victim in this case.

Angling his head to the ceiling as he couldn't fathom the thought of tossing her hot ass to the sink and sprinkle some cold water on to her, as if God was hearing his heart, someone was at the bathroom door attempting to walk in. The door wiggled from the attempt and a gruff ' _Dammit!'_ followed behind it. A hard knock, coupled with a few kicks explained the irrational mindset one would be in when they had to relieve themselves badly.

She sighed into his chest, taking a mental note when she saw the indent of his pecks from a few buttons she undid. "Looks like you were saved pretty boy."

"Quite the contrary." He mumbled, feeling his ire coming to a calm when she backed away from him, fixing her dress.

Ichigo fixed his maroon dress shirt, buttoning back up to the collar, another banging catching their attention.

"Hold on!" she yelled, sauntering to the white door before she turned to look at Ichigo who stood a healthy few paces from her. "If she has you like this, I can't wait to see what the future holds." She smirked.

Unlocking the door to see who was the asshole who ruined such a treasured moment for her, and of course a drunken fool awaited to enter. Wearing a red and white bandanna with a symbol, his face reddened from the countless of drinks he had, and the expensive pants barely on his waist. She mushed him away after his tongue rolled out of his mouth like a panting dog in heat. He then turned to see Ichigo, watching and waiting for her to disappear before he made a exit.

"She's hot." The drunk fool hissed.

"Have her." Ichigo suggested, carrying on walking.

The drunk fool shrugged his shoulders and went on to carry what he came to do. In the morning he wouldn't remember what has transpired but he did make a note of how the candy haired man closely looked like his older brother.

Ichigo, to his disbelief, couldn't shake what just happened or if he should tell Tier. She probably already knew being that hiding stuff away from her proved to be a feat Ichigo was working on achieving unless he was determined to hide it, but he didn't know how to feel now.

As he walked, hands placed in his pocket to hide his other hand that he wrapped, contemplating the strange encountered. If it wasn't for his pride, he would have jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice.

"Ready to go?" Tier asked, her arms folded across her stomach as she leant against the wall.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered, startled by her sudden appearance. He knew she was here, but he didn't know that she was so close. _Did she see that strange girl? She had too_. There was only one long dark hallway leading to the men's bathroom and Tier leant against the entrance.

She continued staring at him, no other word from her before she walked off. Ichigo already sensing the attitude change in her followed behind her.

°•○●○•°

Dinner wasn't as pleasant as he thought it would be. She stared out the window, something heavy on her mind. Being around her so often, he picked up on a few tricks that she would do when ever she was distressed. She would try to hide it, but her left eye would twitch.

It wasn't to the point that it was noticeable, but subtle, not seen by someone who just glanced at her, but someone who was still learning her. Ichigo took a sip from his water crossing his arms on the table when he leant forward. Lightly he tapped her foot, bringing her out of her thoughts that she was completely lost in. "You didn't say anything to me since we left."

"I know." She responded lowly.

"What's going on?"

Blinking her eyes away from the window, to him, she leant a elbow on the table, resting her chin in her palm. "Kyoraku is going to take you under his wing."

"You mean us? Right? I don't even know the guy!"

She shook her head. "He knows a lot about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Its not my place to speak about it."

"Why bring it up then?"

"So you can have a sense on who you're going to be spending some time with."

"You're just tossing me around like some play toy!?" his voice raising, catching the questioning gazes of other customers of the restaurant.

Tier expected that unfortunate outburst. The look in her eyes quietly reprimanded him to bring his voice down and he did so with a few murmurs and his head snapping to the window. She felt his attachment on her is stronger than before so of course she thought this move would benefit the both of them. "Unfortunately our vacation has come to an end. Aizen will be back in a couple of days which means you must remain out of sight. Its safer that way, plus you'll be in the mountains."

Remaining quiet under the guise of being extremely rational though he was pissed off at her, but came to a calm once they needed to place their order. Losing his appetite from the sudden news, his mind couldn't distinguish what he wanted to eat and what he wanted to do.

Settling for his favorite dish such as Karashi mentaiko (Pollack roe, rice ball) and Tier rather having spicy miso ramen with tofu, they sat in silence waiting, both looking out the window to the beautiful part of Rukongai.

She finally came out and said that they were staying in New Tree, North Rukongai which meant the poorest district in all of Rukongai. Ichigo couldn't come to terms with it at first being that she had all these expensive gadgets, and cars but stayed in the poor, almost, deserted area. One couldn't fathom such a deal, since she was staying next to a beach. All he could say was that it was clean for it to be the poorest district.

"Why aren't you coming?"

"Bad for business."

Ichigo tipping his water, staring at her reflection that glared off the dark window. "It'll be bad for me too." He mumbled.

"Its actually beautiful there. To put it plainly, you will find it rather enjoyable…and peaceful."

His eyes fell to the perspiring glass. "That s not the point."

"I know. You're not annoyed with me yet."

"I'm not." He quickly answered, eyes snapping up to look at her. "and for you to hand me off like that offends me."

"Its for your own good Ichigo. Trust me."

"…whatever you say." He sighed, lounging back into his seat. "just wish things were different."

"Maybe after all of this, we could make another visit. Just me and you."

Shaking his head, waving it off. "Its-You been there before?"

"Some time ago."

"With…" he hesitated.

"No…" she quickly answered.

"By yourself then?"

She sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to or not, but nonetheless he made it this far and from what she just asked him, he knew at that moment he was about to become upset. Masking the typhoons of chaos stirring in his core, Ichigo smirked, speaking with confidence. "Sure."

He was too easy to read in some aspects and Tier couldn't help but chuckle to herself from the obvious façade of credence he wore. "I went by myself." Aside from feeling his pant leg tickling the roof of her feet, she knew that his shaking leg came to a stop as she reassured him she didn't go with anyone else. However the story that came afterwards and the telling about how she met this 'Shunsui Kyoraku' wasn't all that delightful, and the shaking leg started back up, despite his calm position above the table. "It's a resort…almost. Surrounding the mountains. The only way to arrive is by plane of course. And it's a fairly long travel. That's where I met Shunsui Kyoraku for business, well personally, his hair pins. Let's just say, the man is extremely cunning even under the influence."

Of course it came with the territory given her profession. She explained in detail how each hair pin cost a fortune and how plainly he wore them around as if he wasn't afraid to lose them. "Though he doesn't seem like the sort, he do come from a royal family and such treasures can only be obtain by such status."

That was irrelevant to the man burning across from her. His mind was stuck on the fact that she didn't take his words seriously. Only speaking about matters that she _thought_ was valid. "But you're not coming along." He mumbled.

"We've already established that." She spoke lowly.

"This is still going against what we spoke of."

"Were you serious about that?"

She knew he was and that sent the typhoons into frenzies. "Don't bullshit me Tier, You knew!"

"Its only going to be for a week that I'm gone and then I'll be back. It's to settle issues that's all."

Leaving the pressing matters for another time, Tier figure to choose her next words wisely being that Ichigo was already upset. He spoke again after a few moments, still on the same topic. "We had a deal…"

Once again, she knew this would be the outcome. "You must understand why I am doing this."

"What about you?"

Silence fell on the two once again, even when their food arrived. Tier wanted to tell him the details but she knew he would flip. Instead, her thoughts brought her back to Aizen Sousuke.

°•○●○•°

 _At eighteen years old, she was already a known trouble maker. She wasn't the delinquent type that cause commotion just for the fun of it. She was the one in the shadows. Aside from her striking features, she knew best to hide it. The dark clothes she took a liking of, surprisingly covering her body, though at present time, no one would imagine her fully dressed head to toe. Her hair was longer and to her waist, she even dyed her hair a darker shade than her natural blonde locks._

 _It was by this time in her past where she grew accustomed to the strange and deadly life of her now profession of thievery. She was a smuggler and thief for a living and she loved it. She stole from the top just to flip it for a better offer. It was at this time she caught the eyes of enemies, as well as her now ex boss._

 _Aizen wasn't a known name to her until that fateful night after singing on the stage, and making her usual exit out the back door to run into some hired thugs. One in particular, his jagged teeth and sinister face forever burned a image in her mind. After serving two of the perverts with a left hook and kick to the jaw, she was caught off handed from behind and a knife to her neck threatening to slice her open if she made a single move or scream._

" _You took something from us sweetface…" the perv whispered in her ear, licking the side of her face. "we only came to get what's ours."_

 _Shutting her eyes from the disgusting sensation, she calmed her breathing, accepting her fate. The other, smaller in height pervert, walked over after spitting to the side. The pocket knife he clicked open sliced open the top button of her white dress shirt. She attempted to kick him when he grabbed her face. Her eyes telling him that she would murder him if it weren't from her being caught off guard. "Accidently I might poke ya. And ya wouldn't want that right?"_

 _Closing her eyes again. She let him continue. He licked his lips, seeing her ample breast held by the grasp of her lacey white bra. The button close to her naval popped open and it was then she had laid eyes upon her savior._

" _AAAAH!" the third perv screamed farther to the back of the darkened alley. It happened to fast for them to contemplate exactly what happened, only the man back was to them._

 _It was when he fell backwards that they saw blood leaking out of all is orifices, and eyes rolling back._

" _What the fuc—Oi C—Come out ya bastard!" the perv standing before her stuttered._

 _There wasn't a response, but a small chirp that whizzed by the Tier. The man before her frozen._

" _Boss?" the larger male holding Tier called, but soon answered by the man falling to his knees then back on the ground, a bullet hole sizzling in the middle of his forehead. "Boss!"_

 _Taking this opportunity as a blessing in disguise, Tier head budded him, causing for him to release her and grab his face in agony. She attempted to slice him with the first pervert knife until another chirp of the silencer went off stopping her in her track and instantly making the larger male fall limp into the dumpster and sliding down._

 _Quickly she sprinted to hide behind the opposite side of the dumpster in case this stranger had it out for her as well. She looked to the knife, sucking her teeth as she wished one of the bastards at least had a gun, but in this aspect she had to make due with what she had. She peered around the dumpster, seeing if anyone would come out of the shadows until nothing._

 _She looked to the other end of the alley, seeing the street lights determining if she should make a run for it. She was fast, but not faster than a bullet with her name on it. Her breathing came to a calm as she searched for her peace of mind until a deep baritone called out for her, and footsteps echoing. "Don't be afraid."_

 _She peered around the dumpster again, seeing the epitome of grace and handsome clad in silk white dress pants, a burgundy silk shirt and white trench coat overlapping it. A smoking gun at his side. A single curl hung out of place from the rest of his hair, and his chocolate eyes seemed to pierce into her as if she been shot in the chest. "Tia Halibel, I believe?"_

 _She stood, walking from behind the dumpster. "You believe correctly." Her breathing hitched when a pair of cool blue head lights turned on behind him and a car engine came to life._

" _Aizen Sousuke." He pointed to himself, stepping over the deceased body of the perv. "I have need of you."_

 _Taking two paces back as she still held the knife in her hand. "What make you think I have need of you?"_

 _Recognizing that she still didn't quite trust him despite wasting bullets on such trash, he stopped a healthy space in front of her. "For once you will be able to walk without inquiring if there's a gun pointed at the back of you."_

" _I've been doing perfectly fine."_

 _He looked around them. "I see."_

 _Feeling like quite the idiot, she lowered her guard. "Just to let you know, my services don't come cheap."_

 _He smiled and it was over for her._

 _That devilish smile held her, weakened her. At first, she couldn't stand working for someone like him. Yet she was constantly reminded on why she followed him whenever the psychopath who almost defiled her came into mind, and Aizen was there to save her._

 _Over the years unrequited love defined their very relationship. Aizen Sousuke, the man that recruited her. The man she worshipped, the man who taught her everything up to this point, the very man who had her wrapped around his finger. If he needed something done, she would be the one to fulfill it. Though he never seemed to be the affectionate one, and neither was she at the time, once in a while she caught a hint when he would brush her dyed black hair out of her face and behind her ear. Telling her to wear her natural hair color._

 _His charm wooed her. Bewitched her in a sense that she did anything for him. The young girl fell hard, and apparently too quick. She rose in his 'army' to the third position, the third Espada he called her, when her close friend Neliel was no where to be found. This was when everything turned to a disaster. Tier recruited her own small posse looking for Nel to where she met Grimmjow, later came Mila, Appachi, and Cyan._

 _Foul play was afoot. But neither Tier nor Grimmjow couldn't put their finger on it. Seeking refuge, Grimmjow spoke with Starrk who gladly recruited him as his own. Grimmjow begged Tier to come with him but she refused._

 _Aside from trying to figure out what happened to Nel and if she left on her own, Aizen was her savior, so how could she hate the very man who gave her everything, who was her 'safe haven'?_

 _Six years was all it took for things to change for the blonde beauty. The man she devoted herself to, sent her to a death trap._

 _But at that time, it was anything for Aizen_

°•○●○•°

This brought back memories. Watching the blonde beauty on the run from him on the screen, listening to her vocals as she played the piano for him. He remember recording her because this was his favorite song she would sing to him as he looked over the shipment and future plans. He closed his eyes, listening to the melody. She sung about finding this new found freedom. A carefree life away from the business she thrived in.

Her young face graced his camera with a small smirk as she sung a hym. She was twenty-one at that time. Ripe. Aizen opened his eyes, pausing the scene just as she was. Tier in her element, a known expression that she didn't do too often around him after she was promoted. Calm, serene, bliss.

"You despised me then." He spoke to the frozen image of Tier. A year it's been since he last saw her face. A years she's been hiding away from him. And when he finally got a lead, she disappeared again. He smiled. Not pleased nor disappointed, but out of admiration for the woman.

To have gone this long evading him, hiding from him, toying with him. He made a promise to catch her. Not only to teach her a lesson for dealing with the mighty Aizen Sousuke, but to make him feel so inferior, to throw a wrench in what he planned to do once the crystal was in his hands. And yet she defied him.

He let the video continue, letting her voice ring through out the theatre. He remember that face under him all too well. He showed her what it was like to be by his side, showed her the power it took to get where he was and the sacrifices he had to make despite his moral judgement. That was nothing to him. But to her that meant a lot.

She hit a high note in the video, causing a iota of a reaction out of Aizen. " _What? Why are you looking at me like that?_ " She asked waringly, looking to Aizen.

He answered from behind the camera. " _Please don't stop._ "

She did so, continuing where she left off.

Still watching the video, he froze on the image where her eyes closed as she sung. That devilish smile tugging on the corners of his lips. The first time he ever heard her sing was but a serendipity as she sung on stage. Barely noticeable and had a small crowd around the footing of the stage. Subtle, gentle, like a Christmas Carol on a snowy night watching the fireplace. That instant, aside from what came with her, he knew he had to have her apart of his team, and so he recruited her without so much as a hassle. "I will have you again."

"Ya know, it's not good to talk to yaself. Means your going crazy."

"Hmph. It's only when it answers back Gin…and as to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Funny. I just came to deliver some good news."

"And what's that?"

A sinister smile pulled on his lips. "Tousen has eyes on the song bird."

"And?"

"She's keeping a very tight grip on the boy. I doubt we'll be able to pull him without alerting Tier."

"I see."

"Fret not boss. There's soon to be a opening soon."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Tilting his head, Gin leant against the door frame to the dark theatre. "Hmm?"

"I'm excited for what she is going to do once she realize who want him."

"What is it do you mean?"

"Remember the gang of Vasto Lordes?"

"Yes. Totally annihilated. One by one execution style."

Aizen remained silent, only turning to look at him.

With his mouth agape, Gin gasped. "Oh dear."

"That was only because a little bird put in her ear that they had something to do with Neliel's disappearance. So I can only imagine what would happen once he's taken from her."

"You think she'll go that far?"

With a smile on his face, Aizen was sure that there was more than one reason for why she was protecting him. "I know she will."

°•○●○•°

The drive was silent. Arriving at the grand hotel Ichigo handed the valet the car keys as he opened Tiers door. Much wasn't said as they walked in silence into the golden doors. The lobby filled with those heading to the casino on the other part of the hotel to others looking on the map to find clubs or the shopping centers. Sighing to himself in aggravation he didn't want the night to end on this note. It was a decent time out, a 'okay' dinner, he didn't want to go to bed mad. "Hey." He called after her when she walked a few paces before him. After she ignored him, he softly grabbed her wrist, making her stride come to a slow stop, her back still to him. "Let's take a walk."

Her shoulders dropped, turning her head to face him. "That's not a good idea."

"I didn't ask that."

"We should be in hiding, not going for long romantic walks in the park."

Rolling his eyes as he sighed. "For once, can we be ordinary?"

"We are."

Instead of arguing back, Ichigo took the initiative and started walking with her in tow. She looked around too embarrassed to protest against him. How much of a fool she would make to fight against him in a crowd of people? So she went with the flow of things, her heels clicked in unison with his dress shoes as he didn't know where they were going. Only to get lost with her and maybe find their way back.

"We have to start packing to head back you know."

"Save it for later."

By now she was walking at his side. The park filled with lights and street vendors that were still open this late. The casino on the far end poured out willing patrons and tourist that made a quick buck looking for something to eat or souvenirs.

Ichigo entangled his fingers with hers as the night swept over them. Finding bliss within the moment, Tier accepted the gesture as she grew comfortable with holding hands with him over time.

"I have no idea where we are."

"Luckily I do."

Smirking, he looked down at her. "Because you been here before."

"No." Ichigo didn't notice the map she grabbed before he made the decision to head in this direction.

"Right. My bad."

It was silent for a second before he suggested to grab something sweet to eat after the sour moment. "Forgive me?" he asked bringing back _watame_.

"Cotton candy?" She questioned, grabbing the delight.

"Obviously." He scoffed.

"Forgiven." She spoke with a mouthful. "although we just ate."

"Barely." He retorted, his hand reaching back for hers as he bit into his sweet.

Gladly she accepted, continuing the slow stroll on the promenande. "This isn't really like you." She smiled.

"Call it my new leaf."

This time she entangled her fingers with his. Walking closely to him. From the side she spotted someone familiar in which he tilted his fedora hat recognizing her the pattern of her footsteps as well. Oblivious, Ichigo was speaking though she only caught the last bit of what he was saying. "I guess so." She responded.

"Really? So where are you originally from?"

"Lamu."

"The Lamu islands in Kenya?"

She nodded her head, confirming.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you move here?"

"Family…they thought it was best that I come here."

"Ever thought about going back?"

"Thought about it. But that's all it was. Just a thought."

"I never been out of Karakura town. This has always been what I knew. But dealing with you I'm seeing all types of places."

Her eyebrow raised. "Is that a bad thing?"

Smirking as he took another bite. "Knew you were going to take it that way. Under different circumstances I could take it all in. But seeming as though our lives are in danger, I have to be cautious. Can't really do the things I want to do."

"Like what?"

"You and I being charged with indecent exposure on a beach somewhere." This caused Tier to almost choke swallowing her cotton candy as his answer caught her off guard. Bringing about a laugh from Ichigo. After she recovered, her head snapped to look at him. "It was a joke, though I know you're into that sort of thing…pervert."

"Honestly you bring it out of me Kurosaki."

"I guess it's mutual."

The moment seemed like a eternity for him. However Tier still on alert kept her ears to the back of them. Though it pavement was filled with other people, one man stood out, following their every move. After discarding the paper straws and plastic wrappers, Ichigo thought it best to at least grab something to drink. "Be right back."

She stood by herself. Looking to her left and right, before she slipped between the two vendors she stood next to. She stepped over the bushes walking further to another part of the park that had a few people walking but none prying.

Within seconds a deep voice to the side of her spoke. "Its been a while Tecera."

"Tousen." Placing her hands in her pocket. The man was blind but only a fool would think it was a handicap.

"There's no need for that. Just came here to talk."

She didn't have her finger on the trigger of the small gun but she was stupid to take her hand fully off of it. "Why are you following me?"

"Its not you we're following."

She turned to face him. "Why are you following him then?"

"As I said to talk. It doesn't need to get ugly."

"It got ugly when your boss sent his goons to kidnap him at the gym."

"Do not be mistaken, there were works on such things but believe me, that wasn't us."

"Then who?"

"Raise your mind Tecera. We are not the only ones to know of your secret. Only reason you haven't been touched is because the influence you left on Lord Aizen."

"He only care about himself. You would be best to leave his side as well.."

"I'm flattered. But despite your personal conflict with Lord Aizen, he is my close friend…"

"Understandable. Just be wary before he double cross you too."

"Hmph. I see. Still sore."

"Try going against a small army barely escaping with your life and being on the run for a year."

"This isn't what I wanted to discuss with you."

"Then make it worth my time."

"Just hand him over to us."

"For what? He doesn't know the location of the diamond."

"That maybe true. But he's far more valuable than you may think."

Catching her full attention she faced him. "The hell are you talking about."

"You should really know who you're dealing with before getting involved with him."

"If you have something to say. Then say it."

Fixing the dark shades he wore as he took a hand out of his suit jacket pulling a thick envelop out. "Your Kurosaki Ichigo is not who he seems."

"So?"

"It would be wise if you look over the contents that are in the envelope."

She looked to him, then back to the envelop. "just tell me. Why do you want him?"

"Aizen didn't elaborate that far. But even so, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"All the more reason why I'm not handing him over."

"Suit yourself. But there will be consequences to your actions."

"And I'll be ready for it."

"Keep that same energy Tecera. You will be needing it for what comes next." He tipped his hat. Walking past her to another destination.

She didn't open the envelope just yet. Instead she folded it best she could to conceal it in her pocket that wasn't filled. She looked to the sky, sighing as she closed her eyes for a moment. Turning to walk back to where she stood before talking with Tousen, she looked around trying to notice bright orange hair in the crowd but he was no where in sight. The stand was just a few paces to the right but he wasn't there.

Tousen warning coming to fruition as she remembered his words ' _what comes next_ ' however she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. Tier sped walk in her heels to the stand. Doing a three-sixty turn before asking the young man if he seen him.

"Yeah…the candy haired guy!" He spoke with a smile that quickly disappeared as it came. "He was grabbing the money out his wallet before two secutity guard came out of no where. I didn't want to shout or anything as one seemed to threaten my life."

Leaning closer. "Where did they go!?"

He pointed back to the entrance where they walked from earlier. Without a moment to spare Tier sprint through the crowd as fast as she could. Bumping into or through anyone who stood in her way.

She knew they feign being security of this establishment. She also knew that they wouldn't interrogate him out in the open. She notice a couple of corridors and hallways that they passed before, leading to who knows where. But she ran. Not only to protect herself, and what she grew to feel towards him, but she felt like she owed him that. To knowingly bring him into a world that she was forced into, to only get a beaten not meant for him or even worst off, killed for no reason. It was something that she couldn't live with.

As if on cue she saw a group of men out the corner of her eyes, man handling Ichigo down the hall in which he put up a fight. They disappeared around the corner from prying eyes.

"Hey!" she heard as a official security guard called for her but she disappeared into the crowd. Moving faster down the hall.

The noisy lobby fading into the background as she heard one of the fake security guard groan in pain. She turned the corner to another hallway, it was deserted and dimly lit. Ichigo swinging his fist with the dark bag still over his face.

Before the other fake security guard advanced towards him she quickly came with a strong left hook, busting her knuckle open as it connected with the man's jaw. He flew back into the marble wall, falling sideways as his head hit the out of place water fountain.

Quickly she loosened the bag from around his neck and tossed it from Ichigo his head. Not knowing who it was that grabbed him, out of self defense, he took her to the ground ready to pummel her. His eyes widened as he almost made a mistake. Releasing his fist he stared at her for a moment. Her face emotionless as she wasn't scared.

He relished in the moment when his vision started to clear from the red he was seeing but she heard a familiar clicking noise as if a gun was reloading. Slamming Ichigo to the side as a bullet whizzed past them.

"Go!" she yelled.

Rolling to the other side of the hallway for cover, he looked for her only to see her run the opposite way. The bullets following her more than him. She evaded the sub-machine gun sliding into a dark room she busted open with a shoulder bash.

The bullets stopped. She heard footsteps echoing through the hallway and more running towards the furor.

" _Drop the fucking gu0—"_ before the real security guard could finish with their own guns drawn, the Uzi made quick work of them. Screaming heard and chaos ensue.

She looked up, searching for anything that might work. With the little light from the hallway she was only able to see where Ichigo use to be and that this was a janitors closet. Slowly she peered around the corner, only for a bullet to nearly miss her as it chipped off the marble wall. Throwing flakes and a small cloud of dust in her face.

She calmed her breathing. Looking on the metallic shelves for anything the she could use in a swift effort of a escape. The footsteps were closer now. She heard them reload another clip, missing her chance to attack when out of nowhere she heard a struggle.

She looked around the corner, seeing that Ichigo had the man in choke hold. They both fell to the floor where she was visible to their attacker. However the man still had the advantage with the gun in his hand. Looking directly at Tier as he was losing his breathe, he pointed the gun towards her in a last attempt to kill at least one of his targets off. She threw herself to the other side of the room, attempting to shut the door, before the bullets went off again.

Ichigo made the decision in snapping the perpetrators neck once he realized where the gun was pointed. His body instantly falling limp but the gun still unloading into the door of the dark room before it was just clicking noises and the gun locked. Raising to stand, Ichigo quickly looked around to see the three men down and out. One caught a stray bullet, the other seemed out with a deep gash to his head, and of course the other dead by his hand. Registering that he killed a man, he looked at his hands not sure how to take it before he heard his name.

"I—Ichigo…" He heard in a whisper.

Snapping him awake, Ichigo jetted to the room. The door flying open and his eyes widening in shock as he espy her laying on her side, her hand covering a leaking hole to her stomach and blood trailing near his shoes.


End file.
